Uncovering the Truth
by Ukume27
Summary: The new school year at Domino High brings with it so much more than just homework. A quiet and mysterious new student joins Yugi and co. What secrets is this new comer hiding?
1. Chapter 1 - New Student

**A/N: Hello all! Welcome to my newest story: Uncovering the Truth. Hehe, you didn't have to wait long did ya? Well, here it is and I hope you like it! **

**On to the story…er…disclaimer! Then the story haha! Please read and review. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. If I did, a certain Pharaoh and Tomb Robber would me mine. Oh the possibilities there *grins.* Well I don't own them. Only this story. I don't make any money off of my stories. They are just for fun! **

**/Thoughts/**

The new school year started all too fast for Yugi; taking with it the end of having a copious amount of free time available to him. His junior year of high school promised to occupy the vast majority of his free time with Literature, Algebra II, Chemistry, World History, and his elective classes which included Drama and a cooking class. His final class slot was filled with a student aid position in the office.

Yugi was very petite for his age. His height in combination with his cherubic features made him look much younger than what he was. This made him a target to bullies all his life. They bullying died down quite a bit after becoming friends with Joey and Tristen a few years prior. Yugi had raven black hair that spiked around his head forming a star shape. The raven black tresses changed to violet at the tips. His face was framed with long blonde bangs. His large violet orbs only added to his cherubic and childish appearance. The petite teen smiled as he approached his blonde friend who was snoring and drooling on one of the cafeteria tables.

"The very first class of the year hasn't started yet and Joey is already sleeping," Yugi giggled. Joey was tall with dirty blonde hair and honey brown eyes. His hair fell forward onto his face as the youth snored on; not hearing Yugi's comment.

Warm chocolate eyes glanced over the top of an open book and smiled as they landed on Yugi, "He's been asleep since the moment he sat down." Ryou's British accent could barely be heard over Joey's rumbling snores. Ryou chuckled glancing over to Joey and then back to his book. Ryou had long flowing white hair, gentle brown eyes, and insanely pale skin.

Yugi gently placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Joey, wake up. You don't want to be late for your first class." Joey continued to snore. "Hmmmm," Yugi thought before his violet eyes lit up, "Hey Joey! They are serving free donuts in the office."

"What!? Free donuts!" The blonde jumped out of his seat ready to run for the office.

Yugi clutched his sides as he giggled, "No, Joey. I was just trying to wake you up. There aren't any donuts."

The blonde pouted, "No….donuts?"

"No. There are no donuts," Ryou smiled at the blonde.

"Yugi! You got my hopes up! You should never joke about donuts!"

Yugi rolled his violet orbs, "Okay, Joey. I'm sorry. I'll bring you a donut tomorrow….ah Joey..you may want to wipe the drool trailing down your chin." The blonde blushed a bright pink as he wiped the clear liquid rolling down his chin.

Yugi glanced at his watch and then back at the table where Ryou and Joey were the only ones seated, "Where are the others?" Yugi asked confused that the three of them were the only ones at their usual morning table.

"Bakura and Marik are in trouble already. They are in the principal's office. Malik is probably begging the principle not to expel Marik. Anzu is setting up her locker and Tristen isn't here yet." Ryou responded as he turned the page in his book.

"They are in trouble already? They are starting early this year. What did they do?" Yugi asked sitting next to Ryou.

Ryou closed the book; placing it in his lap, "They decided it was a great idea to put Gorilla Glue down on the principle's chair. Needless to say he was stuck. They had to cut him free. He called the vice principle and asked him to pick up so new pants for him on his way into school."

Yugi's violet orbs widened as he held back the laughter. Those two were troublemakers for sure, but he had to admit, their pranks were genius! /Speak of the devil and they will appear./ Yugi thought as Marik and Bakura approached the table; both looking annoyed.

"Well?" Ryou asked looking up into Bakura's pointed dark chocolate eyes. Bakura's appearance was very similar to Ryou's with only a few differences. Bakura was much taller and had a stronger build than Ryou. The shorter had a very gentle soft appearance to him; whereas Bakura's was sharp and rough. His long white hair spiked around his head; the two spikes in the front made him look like he had horns. Bakura only growled and muttered under his breath.

"What?" Ryou asked leaning in closer to Bakura.

"They have detention for a month," Malik responded. Marik stood next to Malik pouting as he crossed his arms.

"It was only a little glue. The only casualty was a pair of pants." Marik snapped. "We didn't even hurt anyone this time." Marik and Malik also looked similar to each other. Both had blonde hair and lilac eyes. Marik's eyes were a little bit darker than Malik's lilac eyes were. Marik was also taller than Malik by only a few inches. Malik's blond hair fell to his shoulders in layers. Marik's blonde hair was unruly; standing up all over his head. Both Malik and Marik were very tan as they were from Egypt.

/I must admit…if one pair of pants was the only casualty; that prank was tame for these two./ Yugi thought as he smiled at the dynamic trouble causing duo. This year was shaping up to be an interesting one. But then again, nothing was ever dull when Marik and Bakura were present.

"Don't worry, Marik, we'll get out of detention," Bakura's pout turning into a maniacal smile as ideas began to race through his head.

"What do you have in mind?" Marik asked coming to sit next to Bakura; his smile mirroring that of the taller silver haired albino.

The pointed dark chocolate eyes narrowed mischievously, "I have a few ideas…stink bombs, snakes,…fire… to name only a few" Bakura grinned.

"Bakura! You will do no such thing!" Ryou scolded.

"All of those sound like fun." Marik smirked.

"Marik, please don't encourage him," Ryou turned his pleading chocolate eyes on the Egyptian before turning his gaze past the Egyptian look-a-likes. His brows furrowed as he watched a group of students form a crowd, "I wonder what's going on out there." Ryou nodded his head in the direction of the front doors. The group followed the albino's gaze.

A large black motorcycle pulled up to the school. The rider wore tight black leather pants; a tight black shirt with three buckles across it, leather boots, leather riding gloves, and a leather jacket. His face was covered by a sleek black helmet. Curious students stepped closer to the bike as the rider turned the vehicle off. His foot brought the kick stand out before his leather clad leg swung over the black machine to stand next to it. He unlocked the black leather bag strapped to the side of the motorcycle bringing out a pen and notebook. He placed the two items on the seat before removing his leather riding gloves revealing tan hands and long fingers. The riding gloves found their way into the bag strapped to the motorcycle.

He stretched before his hands raised to the helmet. The crowd watched him silently and curiously. A pin could be heard if someone was to drop one. The tan hands lifted the helmet off slowly revealing the mysterious student's features. First a strong pointed tan chin, then dusky coral lips, his nose, and gasp was heard when his crimson eyes came into view. The sharp crimson orbs were breathtaking; piercing into the soul of any who dared to meet them. The helmet was lifted higher revealing tri-colored hair much like that of Yugi's. Raven hair spiked out around his head changing to crimson at the tips. His tan face was framed with a few blond strands while the other blonde strands were lightning shaped and as gravity defiant as the rest of his hair.

The mysterious tan youth placed the helmet on the motorcycle before grabbing the notebook and pen resting on the seat. He walked past the crowd; not saying anything. His crimson orbs stared past them as he entered the high school. Violet met crimson briefly before the crimson eyes moved on taking in his surroundings. He located the "Office" sign down the hallway to his right. He turned in that direction disappearing into the bustling sea of students and faculty.

**A/N: Woooo! First chapter is done! I usually find the first chapter to be the hardest to write. Hopefully the others will just flow now. Hehe. I really hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2 - So Mysterious

**A/N: Hey guys! Glad to hear you like the story so far! This chapter may be a little on the boring side. I hope you enjoy it none-the-less. *hugs***

**/Thoughts/**

Yugi sat in the tall black stool; swinging his legs mindlessly back and forth as he stared at the chemistry book in front of him. A sigh escaped the petite youth as the teacher drawled on about the expectations for the class and how the class would be formatted. The classroom was held in a laboratory with long black desks. Each desk contained two lab stations complete with electrical outlets and small sinks. Tristen sat in the stool closest to the wall and Joey sat between Tristen and Yugi.-

Each pair of eyes within the classroom glanced away from the teacher; landing on the door when it swung open revealing the leather clad tri-colored youth. The tan figure handed a piece of paper to the teacher as his crimson eyes glanced around the classroom.

"Class we have a new student joining us this year," the teacher brought her brown wired glasses down from her brunet hair to her brown eyes, "This is Yami Sennen. Do you want to say anything about yourself?" Yami shook his head remaining silent. "Okay, let me see where can we put you?" The brown eyes scanned the class, "ah there, next to Yugi." She pointed at the black stool next to the petite youth. Yami nodded making his way over to Yugi. Once seated, he turned to face the teacher.

"Hello," Yugi whispered to the tanned youth. Crimson met violet for the second time that day. "M..My name is Yugi." Yugi held his small pale hand out to the leather clad figure.

Yami accepted his hand in a firm grip, "I am Yami." Yugi melted when he heard the silky baritone voice of the other.

"Where are you from?" Yugi asked scooting his stool a little closer to Yami's.

"Egypt," Yami responded.

"Wow that is really neat! Welcome to Domino High," Yugi smiled warmly at him. Yami nodded his thanks before turning his attention back to the teacher. He opened his notebook; jotting down a few notes as the teacher spoke. Violet orbs drifted to the side eying Yami throughout the entire chemistry lesson. The bell rang announcing the end of this class period. The students would have five minutes to get to their next class. The leather clad figure slid off of the tall black stool and began walking away.

"What is your next class, Yami?" Yugi asked as he gathered his chemistry textbook and notebook.

A tan hand disappeared into his pocket; returning soon with a piece of paper, "I have Algebra II."

"I do too! That is my next class as well. I can show you where to go," Yugi smiled up at his look-a-like.

Yami nodded, "Thank you."

When Algebra ended, Yugi showed Yami where wood shop was before heading off to his own class which was drama. Yugi was awfully shy and Anzu mentioned that taking the drama class would help him come out of his shell. He took it for the first time during his sophomore year. He enjoyed every minute he spent in that class and decided to take it again during his junior year. The teacher smiled brightly at him as he walked into the room.

"I'm sorry I am late, Ms. Davidson. There is a new student that just started school here today and I was showing him where his classroom was," Yugi bowed slightly to her before going to sit down. Ms. Davidson had large green eyes and curly light brown hair.

"Yugi, what kind of example are you trying to set my freshman?" She smiled at him.

Yugi giggled, "I'm sorry."

Ms. Davidson stood as she addressed the class informing them of what they would be covering that year in drama and what she expected from them.

She picked up a light folder, and went to stand over Yugi, "And please for the love of Ra, do not throw things at each other. So if I see you do this," she dropped the light folder onto Yugi's head, "or any rendition of this, you will find yourselves on a one way trip to the principal's office."

Yugi smiled up at the woman as he handed her the folder. The class blinked in astonishment that she would actually drop a folder onto a student's head. Ms. Davidson noticed them staring at her like gaping fish, "Oh don't worry about that," she waved her hand at them, "I know Yugi well. He's put up with me last year so he knows about this class and he knows about me. If you have any questions about this class, he knows the material almost as well as I do, so use him as a resource." A bright blush painted Yugi's cheeks as he smiled at the others in the class. The rest of his drama class and his literature class passed without any events.

The bell rang dismissing the students for lunch. Yugi met up with his group outside under the large oak tree. The tri-colored youth leaned up against the oak tree as he nibbled on his peach.

"So have any of you met the new guy yet?" Tristen asked.

"No not yet. I heard he is quiet and mysterious. Rumors floating around school say he is from some exotic unknown island and doesn't know how to speak," Anzu responded. It didn't surprise the group that she would have the latest in school rumors. Anzu had blue eyes and brown hair that was slightly shorter than her shoulders.

"That's absurd," Yugi responded taking another bite of his peach, "He can talk just fine and he's from Egypt."

The group blinked at him, "So you were able to get him to talk in chemistry, Yug?" Joey asked.

Yugi nodded, "You were too busy drooling on your notebook."

"Where is he? I want to meet him…and by meet him I mean I want to make him feel awkward and humiliated," Marik looked around for Yugi's doppelganger.

"You should at least give him his first day before scaring him, Marik," Malik smiled at his look-a-like.

"You hold him down Marik, I'll steal his boxers and hang them up on the flag pole in front," Bakura cackled.

Violet orb rolled, "I'll be right back." Yugi stood and walked over to the building. He had seen Yami staring out a window by himself. "Hello again." Yugi smiled walking over to Yami.

The tanned youth nodded, "hello…Yu…gi?" His eyebrow arched trying to remember the petite youth's name.

"You got it," Yugi smiled at him, "My group eats lunch outside by the large oak tree," Yugi pointed to where the others sat under the tree, "Would you like to come sit with us? I will introduce you to the others."

"Okay," Yami accepted the offer.

"Great! Come on." Yugi motioned for Yami to follow him. He led him outside and over to their usual lunch spot, weather permitting of course. "Everyone this is Yami. He is new from Egypt. Yami, this is," he pointed to each individual in turn, "Joey, Tristen, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Anzu." The group said hello and waved at Yami. A small smiled crossed the coral lips as he returned the wave. Yugi lowered himself near the tree where he was previously. Yami went to sit next to Yug; he sat quietly observing the group.

"Where's your lunch?" Ryou asked noticing that Yami didn't have a lunch with him. Yami shrugged. Yugi sighed and handed Yami the paper bag that sat next to him. Crimson eyes looked into Yugi's brilliant violet confused.

"There's a sandwich in there. It's perfectly good. I made it this morning," Yugi smiled.

"Are you sure? What about you?' Yami asked the petite youth next to him.

"Oh Ra! He speaks!" Marik chortled. A light blush tainted the tan cheeks.

"Ignore him, you'll get use to Marik and Bakura. Go ahead and eat. I'm okay. I already had a peach." Yugi smiled warmly at his doppelganger.

"Thank you," Yami smiled. Yugi felt his heart skip a beat when the brilliant smile crossed the dusky coral lips of the leather clad figure.

"You're welcome. What other classes do you have today?" Yugi asked.

"World history, literature, and study hall," Yami responded reading off of his paper.

"I lave world history right after lunch too. I'll show you were it is and then take you to your literature class after that," Yugi smiled as he played with the grass underneath his hands. His fingers running through the soft green blades.

"I appreciate it."

"Bakura!" Ryou squeaked. The group glanced up to see the taller albino standing with Ryou slung over his shoulder, "put me down!"

"I will when I am good and ready," Bakura's free hand found its way to Ryou's sides tickling the youth. Ryou squeaked and squirmed.

"Kura I just ate," Ryou gasped in between giggles, "put me down or I'm going to throw up on you!"

"Ugh…fine." Bakura placed the smaller silver haired youth back on the grass as he smirked down at him, "at least we can still have fun in chemistry. Right Marik?" Bakura turned to the tanned Egyptian who returned his grin.

"You both already have detention for a month. Do you really want to add onto that?" Ryou smirked.

"Touché," Marik responded, "Don't worry, we won't get caught."

Malik grinned scooting closer to Marik to talk to him about what he was going to do in chemistry that afternoon. Anzu took the opportunity to get closer to Yugi and Yami.

"So Yami, how do you like Domino High so far?" Anzu asked.

The leather clad student nodded, "its fine." Yami shifted uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" Anzu asked scooting closer to him. Yami backed up further from Anzu.

"Yugi, do you know where I can buy some water?" Yami asked the petite youth.

"There's a vending machine right inside the doors." Yugi pointed, "We will pass it on our way to world history. Speaking of which, we should get going." Yugi stood wiping the grass off of his blue school uniform. Yami downed the last bite of Yugi's sandwich before standing to follow the violet eyed doppelganger.

Yugi sat at the desk just outside the principal's office where the student office assistance. The principle had been in his office with the door closed ever since before he got to the office. He pulled out some of his homework to get a head start on it.

Yugi's violet eyes went wide as he heard a yell come from the principal's office, "But her eyebrows will grow back! What's the big deal?"

Yugi stifled a chuckle. He knew that voice...Marik. /Bakura and Marik must have done something in chemistry. That poor teacher./ The door came flying open as Bakura and Marik exited the office and were asked to sit in the chairs just outside the principal's office.

"What did you guys do?" Yugi whispered to them.

"We just added potassium to water…" Bakura shrugged.

"You blew up the lab!?" Yugi gaped at them.

"It was only one station." Marik smiled.

"What is your punishment for that?" Yugi asked curiously.

Bakura shrugged, "You know we won't do it whatever it is."

/Ryou is going to freak when he finds out,/ Yugi smiled. "Perhaps you should lay low for a little while. You don't want to be expelled."

"We aren't planning on getting expelled. We are just having a little bit…of fun." A maniacal grin etched its way onto Marik's lips.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sleepover

**A/N:Oh Ra I had so much fun writing this chapter. I hope you have just as much fun reading it! Thank you all to those who have read, reviewed, and favorited so far! You make my little world go round! **

**/Thoughts/**

Yugi excitedly slid onto the black stool next to Yami in their chemistry class, "I am so excited its Friday! The first week is over!" Yami blinked at the excitable teen before a warm smile graced his lips. "Oh! I almost forgot to ask you. Every year the group has a sleepover the first weekend after school starts since homework is not too bad after the first week. I am hosting it this year. Would you like to come?"

Yami pondered, "When is it?"

"I'm sorry for the short notice. It's tonight," Yugi grinned sheepishly.

"Hmmmm," Yami stared into space for several minutes as he thought about the invitation, "I would love to."

Yugi bounced excitedly in his stool, "Good! I'm so glad."

"Do you mind if I head home first after school to gather my things?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head, "Not at all. The others probably won't start showing up until six anyway," Yugi jotted down his address and handed the paper to Yami, "here is my address. I live above the Kame Game Shop." Yami nodded accepting the paper Yugi offered to him.

\/\/\/

The petite youth clutched at the shoulder straps to his backpack as he made his way home. His violet eyes glancing nervously around. /I wish the others could have walked me home tonight./ He bit his lower lip as he turned around to check the area around him. He felt like he was being followed, but did not see anyone when he turned around. Yugi sighed as turned back to face the direction he was going. /Wait are those footsteps?/ Yugi turned around to look behind him once again. The footsteps had stopped and no one could be seen.

The sound of a motorcycle roared through the air breaking the eerie silence. Yugi turned in the direction the motorcycle sound came from. A familiar leather clad figure on a black motorcycle was headed in his direction. The motorcycle came to a stop next to him.

"Do you want a ride, Yugi?" Yami asked after he took his helmet off.

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief, /what perfect timeing./ "I would love one. I've never ridden on one of these things before though."

Yami smiled, "You won't need to do anything except hang on and let me do the driving." Yami held his leather gloved hand out to Yugi. The petite youth accepted the hand which helped him balance as he swung his leg over the sleek black Harley. Once seated, Yami twisted slightly in the seat in order to face Yugi. He lowered his black helmet onto the youth's head.

"What about you?" Yugi's voice was muffled from the helmet and visor.

Yami smiled, "I will be fine, I have yet to crash this thing."

"That's a relief," Yugi giggled.

Yami shifted his weight from one leg to the other placing his boot on the shifter and his longer fingers on the clutch. Yugi gulped looking frantically for something to hold onto. The only thing available on the back of Yami's motorcycle for him to hold into was…Yami himself. Yugi blushed as he slid forward in the seat wrapping his arms around the leather clad figure.

Yami looked over his shoulder and smiled at Yugi, "Ready?"

Yugi's grip tightened around Yami's waist, "Yes." Yami nodded again releasing the break and bringing his other foot up to the peg; the motorcycle beginning to move forward slowly at first before picking up speed. Yugi felt a thrill race through his small form. His adrenaline raging through his veins as he felt the wind whip around him. He leaned closer to Yami watching the wind dance and play through Yami's gravity defiant hair. The Kame Game Shop came into view several minutes later.

/Much faster than walking./ Yugi smiled to himself. Yami brought the motorcycle to a stop around the back of the shop. He first helped Yugi with removing the helmet and then with climbing off of the motorcycle.

"Thank you for the ride home, Yami." Yugi blushed again. /Ugh! I wish I would quit blushing around him. What is that?! Why do I keep blushing around him?/ Yugi mentally growled at himself.

"You're welcome," Yami grabbed his blood red sleeping bag from the back of the motorcycle. With some intricate maneuvering using his hands, he was able to free the black leather bag he always kept strapped to his bike. Yugi took the sleeping bag from him as he turned on his heel and guided Yami into the game shop.

"Hi grandpa, I'm home," Yugi hollered.

"Hi Yugi, oh…" Solomon's eyes fell on the leather clad figure of Yami, "who is this?"

"Grandpa, this is Yami. He is new at school. He just moved here from Egypt," Yugi turned to Yami, "And this is my grandfather, Solomon Muto."

Yami bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Muto."

"It is nice to meet you too young man," Solomon responded.

"Come on, Yami. This way." Yugi led Yami to the back of the game shop and up the stairs to the living area.

\/\/\/

The others started arriving around six o'clock. Yugi ordered several large pizzas to arrive at 6:30. He placed different sodas in the refrigerator earlier that morning so they would be cold by the time the group arrived.

"Did you get any new games Yug?" Joey asked plopping himself in front of Yugi's Xbox. Yugi giggled, "Joey, I live above a game shop. I get all of the new releases I could ask for. The newest is the most recent Halo."

Joey's honey brown eyes widened, "You have the new Halo?" Yugi nodded. "Cool! Let's play! Who is gonna be my opponent?" Joey eyed the group. Yugi offered drinks to Anzu, Marik, Ryou, and Yami. The others already had drinks in hand. "Yug?"

"I'll pass this round," Yugi smiled as he sat on the couch between Ryou and Anzu. Bakura sat on the other side of Ryou. The two arm chairs were occupied by Marik with Malik on his lap, and Yamil.

"What about you, Tristen?" Joey asked.

"You're goen down buddy!" Tristen plopped down on the floor next to Joey getting ready for the start of the game.

Joey easily won the first round. Yugi stood; swapping places with Tristen. Yugi stretched and cracked his knuckles a smirk crossing his lips.

"Ah man." Joey wined when Yugi nabbed victory from him at the last moment. Yugi played against Bakura, Malik, and then Marik; slaughtering each of them. He mentally sighed. He adored his friends but he wanted a challenge.

"Yami, why don't you play this next round against Yugi?" Ryou suggested as he looked at the silent Egyptian. Yugi glanced over at Yami awaiting his response.

"Okay," Yami smirked taking the controller from Marik.

Joey clutched his sides as he rolled over on the floor gasping for breath due to the laughter fits, "Yug, Yami just kicked your ass!"

Yugi stared in disbelief at the screen before his violet orbs traveled from the screen to the tan figure sitting next to him. He never lost, "Wow, Yami. I didn't know you were so good at games."

Yami smiled, "I love games."

"Me too," Yugi returned his smile.

"So what's next, Yugi? We can log into my Netflix if you want to watch a movie," Malik offered.

"It doesn't matter to me. What do you guys think?" He glanced around the room. The general consensus agreed with a movie, "Malik get that set up. I'm going to go pop some popcorn and locate grandpa's sugar stash."

Yami stood and followed Yugi into the kitchen, "Do you need any help?"

"Um.." Yugi looked around the kitchen for a moment thinking, "No..I'm okay for now, but I could use some help carrying this stuff out there once the popcorn is done."

Yami leaned up against the kitchen counter, "I'll wait then."

Yugi bent over and climbed almost completely in a cabinet, "Are you having fun so far?" Yugi's voice was slightly muffed coming from the back of a cabinet.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for inviting me,"

"You're welcome," Yugi's small voice came again from within the cabinet

"I'm so glad you are having fun," Anzu came into the kitchen. She propped herself up on the counter next to where Yami was leaning. She gave him a flirtatious smile. Yami blinked as he slyly moved away from her and closer to Yugi.

"Any luck finding the candy?" Yami asked.

Yugi climbed out of the cabinet holding a large pile of candy, "Yep! Found grandpa's stash!" Yami approached Yugi taking the pile of candy from the petite youth. Yugi grabbed the popcorn and poured it into a bowl.

"Woo looks like Yugi found the candy!" Joey cheered punching the air when he saw Yami emerge from the kitchen; his arms loaded with candy. Yugi was right behind Yami caring the bowl of popcorn.

"What movie did we decide on?" Yugi asked placing the large bowl of popcorn in Ryou's lap before taking a seat on the floor next to the couch and chair.

"Yugi do you want to sit here?" Yami asked pointing to the armchair he currently occupied.

The violet eyed youth shook his head, "I'm find here, thank you."

"We are watching Insidious and then if everyone is still awake, how about The Avengers?"

"Insidious? Never heard of it," Yugi commented as Malik pushed the play button. Yugi saw early on it was a supernatural thriller. As he realized this, he wished he could be sitting up on the couch with a pillow next to Ryou. A part in the movie startled Yugi; he squeaked and subconsciously grasped onto Yami's leg. Yami raised an eyebrow at the youth. He felt Yugi tremble against his leg. He placed a comforting hand on the youth's shoulder. Yugi sighed as he looked up into the blood red crimson.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grab you." Yugi whispered releasing the leather clad leg.

"It's okay. I don't mind," Yami's smooth baritone voice did wonders for Yugi's frazzled nerves. With a deep blush, the petite youth wound his arms around the leg again holding it like his lifeline; every so often burring his face in it.

When the movie finally ended, Yugi stood and made his way towards the bathroom. He splashed water on his face before he clutched at the sink trying to gather himself. He really hated horror movies. He squeaked and jumped when a loud crash came from the living room startling him.

He sighed as he opened the door, "Okay, Bakura and Marik, what did you break?" He stopped mid stride when his violet orbs landed on the scene. /Oh shit…/

Yami's shirt had been removed and throne off to the side. Yami's tan skin was stretched across a finally toned torso. Bakura had Yami's arms pinned while Marik worked at his pants. Yami kicked at Marik's head. The blonde Egyptian dodged the kick and removed Yami's leather pants leaving him in his blood red silk boxer briefs. Marik grabbed the slim legs as they hoisted Yami through the kitchen door.

"Baaaakuraa! Maaariiiiik!" Yugi wined, "Let him go!"

"Don't worry shrimp we will!" Bakura smirked as they dropped Yami outside. Marik quickly removed his boxers before running inside and locking the door.

"No!" Yugi went to let Yami in. Bakura wrapped his arms around the petite youth and hoisted the struggling form over his shoulder. Yugi pounded his small fists agaist the albino's back, "Bakura, put me down and let him in!" Marik ran through the living room waving Yami's underwear around like a maniac.

"Relax, we didn't hurt him. He's just naked outside. That's all. He can think of it as an initiation into the group," Bakura cackled.

"How long are you going to make him stay out there like that?" Yugi growled struggling against Bakura's strength.

The tall albino carried Yugi into the living room and dropped him on the couch almost on top of Ryou, "You can go let him in now. You may need to get those from Marik first though."

Yugi ran over to the taller Egyptian jumping to try and reach Yami's boxers, "Marik, please give me those." Marik cackled as he teased the petite teen by moving the boxers out of his reach just in time. Yugi stopped jumping turning his large violet eyes pouty, "Please, Marik." The Egyptian sighed before handing him the article of clothing. Yugi quickly gathered the rest of Yami's clothes before running to the door. Yami sat curled up next to the door. The crimson orbs looked up into Yugi's violet eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Yami." Yugi whispered handing the tanned tri-colored youth his clothes. Yugi turned around to give Yami some privacy while he dressed. Yami didn't respond. "If it makes you feel any better, the two psychos have done this to all of us. They even to it to each other." Yugi spoke softly, "I know it's not much of a condolence for what they just did to you. I can't not tell you how sorry I am. I completely understand if you want to leave"

Yami turned Yugi to his now fully leather clad form, "It's not your fault, Yugi. You don't need to apologize for them. They on the other hand… I have four words for them…" Yugi tilted his head to the side waiting for the four words, "Payback is a bitch."

Yugi smiled, "You may not want to do that. You would be starting a war with the two school psychos."

"I can handle myself, Yugi."

The petite teen sighed, "Please; don't retaliate. You would just be stooping to their level."

Yami pondered his words for a moment, "Alright. I leave it be this time. If they do something like that to me again, I will need a little payback."

Yugi nodded a grin crossing his lips, "Are you ready to go in?" Yami nodded.

\/\/\/

Yugi yawned and stretched his violet orbs still closed and not wanting to open just yet. /Why is it so warm in this sleeping bag?/ Yugi thought sleepily. He went to curl up when he felt warm flesh next to him, /What the…/ Yugi slowly reached his hand out feeling muscles ripple under a soft shirt. His hand glided gently higher. Afraid to open his eyes and see who it was he began to trace the features. Unable to pinpoint exactly who it was he cracked an eye open and gasped. /Why am I in Yami's sleeping bag?/ He heard soft chuckling off to the side. /Bakura and Marik…/

Yugi tried to gently slide out of the sleeping bag without waking Yami. His movements stilled instantly when crimson orbs shot open in confusion. Yugi paled and blushed at the same time. His mouth going dry. All he could do was point at the two chuckling maniacs.

"Oh Ra, you two, what damage have you caused while we slept?" Yugi asked standing.

"You mean besides putting you in Yami's sleeping bag? Hmmm…. Well..take a look around, you may just find out." Marik cackled.

Yugi groaned as he turned towards the rest of the sleeping group, "You drew a glitter penis on Tristen's cheek!"

Marik nodded excitedly, "With Elmer's glue. That's why the glitter is sticking."

Yugi facepalmed as he glanced at the others. He noticed the greasy look of Joey's blonde hair, "What the hell did you do to Joey's hair?"

"Vaseline. Lots and lots of Vaseline," Bakura smirked.

"Is there anything else you did?" Yugi asked rubbing the bridge of his nose trying to fight back the oncoming headache.

"No," Marik sat back in the arm chair comfortably, "We can't do every one each time there's a sleep over. That would be too predictable. We can't have that now can we, Bakura?" The albino shook his head.

"Ra help us." Yugi sighed looking at his friends.


	4. Chapter 4 - Stage Makeup

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate anyone who takes time to read and/or review my stories.**

**/Thoughts/**

The stage makeup portion of drama class was one of Yugi's favorite sections. Ms. Davidson showed the class how to make a realistic looking cut and black eye. She used Yugi as her model when demonstrating how to apply the different colors in a combination that made the damage look real. As she wrapped up the demonstration, she handed Yugi a mirror. He marveled at how puffy and messed up she made his eye look. She even used a red eyeliner to add to the puffiness appearance.

"Yugi you should leave it on. Give some of my fellow teachers a little scare," Ms. Davidson chuckled.

"I don't think they will believe it," Yugi shook his head, "They are all aware of your makeup antics."

"Yugi, you really look like you've been beaten up," one of the other students said admiring Ms. Davidson's work.

/I really should remove it, but…./ Yugi shrugged, /I guess I'll leave it on for a little while. She really out did herself this year. It would be a shame just to wash it off/ Yugi winked his "black eye" before sliding off the stool Ms. Davidson brought out for the demonstration.

The people in Yugi's literature class ignored the black eye for the most part. His literature teacher knew full well that Yugi was in drama with Davidson. One classmate commented on how real the black eye looked. Other than that, they did not seem to care the slightest for the makeup. It neither bothered nor distracted them.

The bell blared through the halls releasing the students to lunch. Yugi picked up his bag and headed out to the oak tree forgetting the large makeup cut on his arm and black eye. Most of the gang was already there sitting under the tree. He smiled at them as he approached.

He watched Anzu's face contort for a moment in shock, "Oh my God, Yugi!...Wait…" She stood and circled the youth, "Davidson?"

Yugi chuckled and nodded, "Yup. Stage makeup time!"

"Wow, Yugi, that's better than last year's black eye." Ryou examined the stage makeup.

Yugi placed his bag down next to the tree as he saw Yami approaching them. Yugi waved excitedly at him. /Holy hell he makes that uniform look good! Wait..did I just think that? What is going on with me?/ Yugi's cheeks flushed as he went through his internal debate with himself.

"Yugi!"

Yugi's violet orbs continued to stare off into the distance lost in thought.

"Yugi!"

The violet eyes blinked as they came into focus seeing crimson orbs close to his face, "Hello, Yami!"

"What happened to you? Who did this?" Yami asked his voice low and clear. He looked and sounded dangerous.

"What? Oh! No, I'm fine, Yami," Yugi smiled at him.

Confusion flashed across the crimson orbs, "You don't look okay! You look like you need to be taken to the hospital."

"No no no no, Yami! This is stage makeup from drama class. Look," Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and rubbed one of the long tan fingers against the purple eye. When he let go of the Egyptian's hand, the finger tip of Yami's long digit was covered in purple. "See. It's fake." Yami visibly sighed in relief.

"Don't worry, Yami. The shrimp is safe. Marik, Malik, Joey, Tristan, and I would all kill anyone who tried to hurt him. Well they would kill them; I would bring them back to torture them and then kill them again." Bakura snickered. Yami blinked at the taller albino.

"And that," Yami pointed to the large cut on Yugi's arm, "is fake too?"

"Yup!" Yugi smiled.

"Good. I'm glad you weren't actually hurt," the deep baritone voice relaxed going back to a smooth and silky tone.

"Thank you for your concern though," Yugi smiled as he sat down in his usually place; back up against the tree. Yami sat next to him. Yugi reached into the brown bag and brought out two sandwiches; he handed one to the crimson eyed Egyptian next to him and saved the second one from himself.

"Thank you for brining me a lunch again," the tan cheeks flushed lightly.

"I'm happy to," Yugi responded with a smile.

There were a group of students running around laughing, "Someone put the plastic saran wrap on the toilets in the boy's bathroom! The principle is freaking out!" Seven pairs of eyes turned to Marik and Bakura.

Marik laughed, "What? We didn't do anything."

"Uh..huh…" Ryou responded raising an eyebrow at the troublemaking duo, "Do you honestly think we are dumb enough to believe you had nothing to do with that?"

"So what if we did, it was funny as hell." Bakura rolled his eyes at the smaller chocolate eyed youth.

Malik grabbed his stomach gasping for breath. His giggle fits had him rolling into Marik, "Oh Marik I wish you would have told me you were going to do that. That is so funny!"

"Why? Would you have helped this time?" Marik asked.

Malik nodded; "That one is good!"

Marik smiled down at the lilac eyed teen laughing in his lap, "I'm glad you think so."

Yami leaned closer to Yugi whispering, "Do Marik and Bakura ever get Ryou and Malik?"

Yugi nodded, "Oh yea. No one is safe from their pranks."

"I will have to watch myself then."

"It probably won't do any good. They are very unpredictable. That's what makes them so good at it. You never know where or when they will strike nor who will be the object of their antics."

\/\/\/

Yugi decided to wash the stage makeup off before he went home. He did not want to scare grandpa. It was one thing to startle teachers, classmates, and his friends, it was quite another to scare his grandfather. He just couldn't do that to him. The old man had done everything for him including taking him in when his mother died in childbirth and his father left with his secretary. He sighed taking one last glance over his arm and his eye to be sure all the makeup was gone.

Exiting the bathroom, he laced his arms through his backpack. He started on his way home. The weather was already starting to cool off dramatically from the searing summer months. It was not quite cool enough to need a jacket yet, but he would need to start carrying one soon.

Yugi was once again lost in his thoughts. He thought about the makeup job in drama class, Yami's reaction…he seemed so worried and..angry even. /Would he actually hurt someone who hurt me?/ His thoughts then moved onward to what homework had to be done that night and in what order he wanted to tackle it. A strong grip pulled him into the ally and pinned him to the wall. He couldn't see who had him pinned. He was facing the wall and couldn't move.

"Hey who.." a large hand covered his mouth.

"Now you be good and don't scream," a gritty voice whispered sending a chill down his spin. Yugi struggled fustily against the strong grip on him. "I said be good!" Yugi's small form was moved away from the wall only to be slammed back into it hard. His head hit the concreate.

/Ow../ Yugi closed his eyes seeing stars shooting behind his eyelids. His legs were kicked out from underneath him. He fell to the ground receiving a fist to the back of his head. Yugi was too disoriented to do or think anything. He felt several blows to his torso and his face. A metallic taste filled his mouth. He coughed liquid crimson escaping his pink lips. He curled up in a ball to try and protect himself as best he could.

He heard something strange in the distance. He could not tell what it was; the only thing he knew was that the beating stopped. He felt himself be lifted out of his balled up position. He recoiled trying to go back into the fetal position.

"Can you stand?"

/Why do I know that voice?/ He felt himself be lifted and placed onto something. He hunched over; a warm figure sat in behind him.

The figure wrapped its arms around him, "Hang on, I'll have you home in no time."

Yugi's world was black. He couldn't see what was happening to him. He only knew that at that moment, he felt safe.

\/\/\/

A groan escaped Yugi's lips; his violet orbs slowly opening.

"Oh thank Ra, you are alright."

"Grandpa?" Yugi squeaked barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Yugi. It's me. How do you feel?" Solomon asked as he placed a gentle hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Did anyone get the license plate of the Mac Truck that hit me?" Yugi chuckled weakly.

"This is serious, Yugi. Do you remember anything? Did you see anything?" Solomon asked.

Yugi shook his head gently, "No. I was pinned to a wall and then after that I couldn't see anything the entire time. I didn't see my attacker at all. How did I get home?"

"Yami brought you home," Solomon answered.

"Is he still here?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. He's downstairs."

Yugi shifted in the bed feeling his entire body protest to the movement. "Can I see him?"

Solomon nodded, "I'll go get him."

Yugi's eyes began to close after several minutes until he heard his bedroom door open and close, "Yugi?"

"I'm awake," Yugi whispered. Yami sat on the floor next to Yugi's bed, "So you brought me home?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. Did you happen to see anything?" Yugi asked his violet orbs meeting concerned crimson.

"No. I heard a struggle as I passed the ally and saw a man hunched over beating you. As soon as I stopped my cycle, he ran. I didn't get a good look at him at all," the crimson eyes lowered, "I'm sorry I didn't get there earlier, Yugi. Why didn't you tell me that bullying was actually a problem for you?"

"Because it hasn't been for such a long time. After I made friends with Tristen and Joey several years ago, the beatings died down almost completely. Then when Bakura and Marik joined the group, no one wanted to piss them off so they stopped completely until now."

"Yugi, I would like to drive you to school and back home after school." Yugi could tell that for some reason, Yami was weighed down by heavy guilt.

"I would like that, but please don't blame yourself. There was no way anyone could have seen this coming."

"We will find them, Yugi, and they will pay," the deep baritone voice was low and icy, "don't worry, they will pay."


	5. Chapter 5 - Audition

**A/N: Hey all! Hope you are enjoying the story so far! I have an additional disclaimer for this chapter and some words of advice. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song within this chapter! I didn't write it and I do not own it! It was written by Richard Henry Zachary S. Stilgoe, Charles A. Hart, Mike Batt, Sam Andrew Gumbley, Andrew Lloyd Webber and copyright belongs to: Warner/Chappell Music Publishing Ltd., The Really Useful Group Ltd.**

**Advice: I highly recommend listening to the song Phantom of the Opera when you get to that part. I promise, it will help you visualize the audition. Don't ask..just read : ) **

**/Thoughts/**

It took several weeks for Yugi's wounds to completely heal after the beating he received. Anzu and Ryou turned into mother hens when they found out about the incident. They rushed over to Yugi turning him every which way to make sure he was really okay. Joey and Tristen bombarded Yugi and Yami with questions which they could not answer and Malik, Marik, and Bakura seethed. Murder could be seen in their eyes. Their thirst for blood heightened to a new level. In Bakura's words, "Nobody fucks with the shrimp except us."

Yami stayed true to his word. He was at Yugi's door at 7:40 am every morning to pick him up for school and waited for him every afternoon by the double doors at the entrance to the school to drive him home. Except one day.

Yugi had all of his textbooks for his homework that night crammed into his bag while he approached the double doors of the school. His tanned doppelganger was nowhere to be found.

/That's strange, he is usually always here./ Yugi looked down each hallway without any sign of Yami. His brows furrowed as he thought where he could be.

As a last effort to locate the crimson eyed Egyptian, he took the staircase leading up to the rooftop. He paused upon arrival as a strange and beautiful sound met his ears. Moving silently forward, he peered around the brick corner of the building. Yami stood at the far end of the rooftop next to the metal fence staring off into the distant horizon lost in his own world.

The sun's rays danced on the ocean waves below making them sparkle. As Yugi silently approached his tanned doppelganger, he realized the strange and beautiful sound he heard was coming from Yami. /Is that…Arabic he's singing in?/ Yugi thought as he strained to listen harder. The longer Yugi listened, the more entranced he became in the haunting melody. The more he wanted it. The more he **needed** it.

After several minutes, the song ended; Yami's eyes refocused as he realized he was not alone. Crimson orbs blinked as the tanned cheeks were painted as red as his eyes.

"Yami, that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," Yugi admitted.

"Thank you," Yami looked down remembering he was supposed to meet Yugi, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to meet you. I just had to get that out."

"No, don't apologize. Why aren't you singing professionally?"

Yami was taken aback, "I don't want to. I can only really do that when I can't fight back any longer."

"I'm confused. What do you mean, you can't fight back anymore?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know how to describe it. I don't think there is even a way I can explain it," Yami turned back to stare at the ocean; his face pensive.

"Well, if you ever want to discuss it, I'm here for you. Also, regardless of whether or not you can explain it, it was still the most beautiful thing I've ever head."

Yami's cheeks once again matched his eyes, "Thank you." He cleared his throat, "Are you ready to go home?" Yugi nodded. "Okay, let's go." Yami picked up Yugi's backpack and slung it over his back along with his own.

/When did I drop my bag?/ Yugi thought confused. "Yami?" The tanned youth turned to look at Yugi. "I can take my bag. You don't have to carry them both."

"It's alright. It's not heavy. Let's go." He smiled at Yugi motioning for him to follow him back downstairs.

\/\/\/

"Class, I have an announcement." Ms. Davidson paused in front of her students; her eyes meeting each and every one of theirs; lingering a little bit longer on Yugi's. "The school has approved for us to do a rendition of Phantom of the Opera." Yugi gasped holding his hands over his lips as he struggled to hold in a squeak. Ms. Davidson smiled at the violet eyed youth. "Anyone is allowed to try out for a part. Try outs are Friday right after school, I will make my decision over the weekend and the cast will be posted next week."

Yugi bit his lip hard trying to contain himself. /Oh Ra! The Phantom of the Opera! I've always wanted to perform that. If only I could sing. Well, it never hurts to try./

"Yugi?" Ms. Davidson stood in front of the dazed youth. She chuckled as she tapped him on the shoulder. He squeaked as he jumped several inches out of his chair.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

"I know. Yugi, I want you to try out and don't hold back," Ms. Davidson smirked.

Yugi looked confused at her, /Why would I hold back?/

She noticed his expression, "Trust me, Yugi."

"I can't even sing," He looked down sadly.

"It can't hurt to try out at least. Just do not hold back when you try out. I have faith in you," She smiled warmly at him.

\/\/\/

Yugi found himself standing on the stage within the school's theater blinking nervously back at Ms. Davidson and the other students who had come to audition for the play. He knew what part he wanted, but he didn't think he would get it. He did want to try for it though. Perhaps Ms. Davidson would put him in a smaller bit role.

"Are you ready, Yugi?" Ms. Davidson asked him.

He gulped hard and took a few deep breaths before nodding, "Yes." The music came blasting through the theater speakers. He felt it instantly fuse with his being. /Don't. Hold. Back./ He told himself as he closed his eyes listening to the last few beats before opening his mouth to sing.

Yugi: "In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came."

Captivated crimson eyes peered through the theater doors. He watched as the music took control of Yugi. The once shy petite youth singing in front of an audience; and singing quite well. The tri-colored Egyptian silently walked through the theater towards Yugi.

Yugi: That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again for now I find.

Yami smirked as he silently ascended the stairs at the side of the stage and walked towards Yugi. The petite youth was so into the music he had not heard Yami approach.

Yugi: The Phantom of the Opera is there. Inside my mind.

Yami: Sing once again with me.

Yugi spun around shocked to see Yami directly behind him. His deep enchanting baritone voice reaching even the darkest of corners within the theater.

Yami: Our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet.

The petite tri-colored youth turned back towards the audience. Yami walked up closer to him and encircled his arms around Yugi. One across his shoulder and chest, the other around his waist.

Yami: And though you turn from me to glance behind. The Phantom of the Opera is there. Inside your mind.

Yugi turned to face Yami, his hand creeping up to the tanned face. His fingers gently caressing the soft skin.

Yugi: Those who have seen your face. Draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear

Yami grasped Yugi's hand that was near his face.

Yami: It's me they hear

Yugi and Yami: Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there/here inside my/your mind.

Yugi walked forward a few steps before Yami grabbed his hand stopping him from taking another step.

Yami: In all your fantasies, you always knew. That man and mystery

Yugi looked at Yami over his shoulder, violet orbs meeting crimson.

Yugi: Are both in you

Yugi and Yami: And in this labyrinth where night is blind. The Phantom of the Opera is there/here inside my/your mind.

Yami let go of Yugi's hand, this was Yugi's time to shine. He could feel it. Yugi stepped forward to the very front center of the stage.

Yami: Sing, my Angel of Music!

Yugi: He's there, the Phantom of the Opera

Yami approached Yugi from behind. His hands half way raised on each side of Yugi. Yugi closed his eyes and dropped all resolve. He let the music carry him away as he sang.

Yami: Sing!

The world around Yugi melted. Everything ceased to exist for him except the music and Yami as his voice reached a higher decibel.

Yami: Sing for me

Yugi reached his arms out letting go of everything as he sang.

Yami: Sing, my Angel of Music!

Yami's baritone voice echoed in his mind; his voice reaching notes he never knew he could reach let alone knowing of their existence.

Yami: Sing for me!

Yugi let everything go in the last note. He took in a deep breath as he opened his eyes to see the theater had filled up while he and Yami performed the try out. They all stood; clapping, cheering, and whistling at them. Yugi blushed as he bowed and hurried off stage. Yami bowed gracefully and followed Yugi.

"Yugi?" The crimson eyed doppelganger asked as he exited the theater. Yugi was in a corner off to the side shaking like a leaf. Yami approached him cautiously, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know what the hell that was! I've never done anything like that! What if it was just beginner's luck?" Yugi squeaked.

Yami smiled, "You felt it too. That's the feeling I told you about a few weeks ago on the rooftop. The pure desire to sing. It's not a fluke, Yugi, you **can** sing and your drama teacher would be crazy not to put you into that play! I'm not sure what causes it. I'm just happy I'm not the only one that gets that way" The tri-colored Egyptian embraced Yugi's shaking form.

"This was the first time it's ever happened to me. Also...what about you? She saw you perform too. I know she will want you to be in it. She will probably want you to play the Phantom." Yugi whispered as he began to hiccup as his nerves began to settle.

Yami pondered, "If she really wants me to perform in the play and you want me to, I will. Now come on, let's go watch the others. I have a feeling none of them will want to fallow that audition." Yami smiled offering his hand to Yugi which he gladly accepted. Yami pulled Yugi to his feet and led him back into the school's theater. They found a seat in the back to watch the other auditions.


	6. Chapter 6 - Cast List

**A/N: I'm addicted to writing this story..that is all… Thank you all for reading, favoriting, and reviewing! I am eternally grateful!**

**/Thoughts/**

"I need to speak with you short stuff."

"Hmmm? What's wrong?" Yugi asked as he took a seat next to Ms. Davidson on Monday morning before class.

Large green eyes looked pleadingly into Yugi's violet, "You are definitely getting a part in the play, Yugi, but I need Yami. No one else came close to having the deep haunting voice required of the Phantom. Will you please bring him by tonight after school so I can talk to him about it?"

Yugi nodded, "I will try. I am pretty sure he would be willing to come talk with you."

"Thank you! Hopefully, he agrees to it," She crossed her fingers smiling at Yugi.

\/\/\/

Yugi sat next to Yami during lunch taking out two apples and two salads; handing one of them to Yami.

Crimson eyes sparkled at the food provided to him, "Thank you, Yugi! If it weren't for you, I would starve during lunch." Yami's baritone voice filled the air with laughter.

Yugi smiled, "Don't mention it. Oh! Before I forget, Ms. Davidson wants to speak to you after school." Yugi took a bite of his apple as he glanced over at Yami.

A black eyebrow arched, "Oh?"

"I think she is going to ask you to take on the role of the Phantom," Yugi smirked at his crimson eyed doppelganger.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yugi," the tanned shoulders slumped.

"Why?" Yugi chuckled.

"I know you were going after that part."

"No, Yami. I don't have the voice for the Phantom and I know it. I was auditioning for Christine. I know it is a female role, but if I force my hair to stay down, I actually look a little like a girl. Plus, I think my voice is best matched for Christine's role. I think it would be wonderful if you accepted the role of the Phantom!"

The dusky lips curved up in a warm smile, "I may just accept then."

A loud blaring noise erupted right next to Yugi's ear. He screamed; his petite form jumped high enough as he tried to get away from the offending noise he ended up in Yami's lap; his heart racing a mile a minute. Crimson and Violet blinked embarrassed at the position they found themselves in.

Yugi climbed out of Yami's lap, "Sorry." He whispered. Yami smiled. Yugi stood walking around the tree to find out what the loud noise was. His violet orbs landed on Bakura and Marik gripping their sides in laughter. The violet orbs traveled over the form of Bakura landing on an item in his hand.

The petite youth shrieked, "You blasted an air horn next to my ear?!"

Dark chocolate eyes looked up as he raised his hand and pushed the button setting off the loud blasting sound of the air horn within his grasp yet again. Yugi crossed his arms unamused. His heart beginning to slow down to a normal pace.

"You two are unbelievable," Yugi sighed as he went to sit back down resting his pounding head in his hands. /Great…the rest of the school day will be fun with this headache./

\/\/\/

Yugi met Yami at the entrance to the building after school. He dragged the Egyptian over to the drama room where Ms. Davidson was busy grading papers.

"Here he is," Yugi giggled pushing Yami into the room.

"Ah, Yami! It is a pleasure to finally meet you face to face," Ms. Davidson stood to shake the youth's hand.

"I'll wait out here," Yugi pointed to the hall way.

Ms. Davidson smiled before turning to Yami, "So, about that voice of yours."

Yugi paced the hall for twenty minutes as he waited for Yami. Eventually, the crimson eyed Egyptian emerged from the room.

"Ra! What took so long? Did you get the part or not?" Yugi squeaked excitedly pulling on Yami's arm.

A deep chuckle emerged from the tan throat, "I believe so. She didn't say for sure. She will be posting the cast list tomorrow morning. You will have to wait until then to find out."

"What will you do if she chooses you?" the petite violet eyed youth asked curiously.

"I'll do the part if she wants me to, but only if you get the part of Christine." Yami spoke confidently.

A furious blush raged across his face turning his pale skin bright red, "Did you tell her that condition?"

"No." Yami spoke flatly.

"Why not?" Yugi asked tilting his head to the side.

"Because I knew if you get the role after I had given that condition, you would be wondering if it was because of me or you. I KNOW that it would be from your talent, but you wouldn't be so sure." He stated calmly.

"How do you have me figured out already?" the petite youth asked.

Yami shrugged, "I don't know. I just understand you."

Yugi's cheeks lit up again, /Great. He understand me, but he is still as mysterious as ever./ Yugi sighed as he followed the tanned tri-colored teen out to the black motorcycle.

\/\/\/

"Congratulations!"

Yugi blinked at the blonde who had just blocked his path to the chair he sits in during drama, "Why?"

"You don't know?" Gen asked tilting her head to the side. Yugi continued to blink at the sophomore in front of him. She sighed, "You got one of the main parts. Come here!" she pulled him over to the cast list Ms. Davidson posted.

Yugi's violet eyes skimmed the posted list, "The Phantom – Yami Sennen, Christine Daae – Yugi Muto, Meg Giry – Gen Yamauchi." Yugi gasped, "I'm….I'm….I….'m"

Gen giggled, "Christine! You have the part of Christine! Congratulations!"

"Congratulations to you as well, Gen. You have the part of Meg!" Yugi embraced Gen both of them giddy with excitement.

\/\/\/

"Congratulations Yugi and Yami!" the group raised their glasses filled with milk shakes to toast Yugi and Yami's new roles in the play. The group met at Burger World to celebrate. They all clinked their glasses before taking as sip of milkshake or a gulp as the case be in Yugi's situation. The petite youth grasped his head after receiving a painful brain freeze.

"Are you okay?" Yami whispered.

A light-heated chuckle filled the air, "I'm fine. Just a brain freeze." Yami smiled at him.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to use the restroom," Ryou stood and walked towards the bathroom. Bakura and Marik exchanged a look. Yugi caught the exchange between the two. He eye them suspiciously before deciding he didn't want anything to do with whatever trouble they were about to cause. He sighed before turning his attention back to Yami. The tri-colored Egyptian was discussing their rehearsal schedule for the play. Ms. Davidson wanted to do five nights a week; however, she realized they all had other responsibilities and brought it down to three nights per week plus two Saturday afternoons per month until the play started in three months. They had a lot of work to do in that little bit of time. Each cast member would need to help with preparing the set and props in addition to memorizing their lines and their blocking (1).

Ryou emerged from the restroom to see Bakura and Marik huddled close whispering. He eyed them suspiciously, "Okay what did you do to my burger?"

"Nothing," Bakura shrugged innocently, "We didn't touch your burger. I swear."

Light chocolate orbs blinked down at his burger unsure if she should trust the two troublemakers. He hesitantly took a bite finding the burger to be perfectly fine. He breathed a sigh of relief smiling at Bakura apologetically.

He took a large drink of his strawberry shake before his eyes grew large. He dropped the glass spilling the liquid all over the table and Anzu. He reached frantically for the water pitcher on the table knocking it over. The water rushed across the table towards Yugi and Yami. Crimson eyes grew wide as he stood and backed up swiftly just in time for the ice water to spill onto the floor in front of him. The water rushing over the edge poured into Yugi's lap drenching him.

The petite youth ignored the feeling of his ice water soaked uniform and glanced over at his friend worriedly, "Ryou, what's wrong?" Ryou fanned his mouth gasping. Yugi handed him his peanut butter shake. The cherubic albino gulped the liquid; his body relaxing with each gulp.

He handed the nearly empty glass to Yugi before rounding on Bakura and Marik, "YOU!' The duo burst out laughing. "I can't believe you put hot sauce in my shake!" Ryou sighed frustrated as he waved goodbye to his friends; stomping out of the restaurant.

"Ryou, wait!" Bakura gasped through his laughter, "I'll see you all later." He turned on his heel and took long strides in order to catch up with Ryou.

"I think Bakura's in trouble," Tristan chuckled.

"I would say so!" Joey laughed.

Yugi glanced over towards Yami who stood several feet away from the table, "What's wrong?"

"N..n..nothing. I'm fine."

/Wow..he never stutters. I wonder what is really going on./ Yugi started wiping down his ice water soaked lap, "Are you sure you are okay?" Yugi's violet orbs met with Yami's crimson.

"Yes. I'm fine. I just reacted" Yami breathed a sigh before returning to the table.

**A/N: (1) Blocking is a theater term. It is essentially the character movements and positioning during a play.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Horror Movie Marathon

**A/N: Hello all! Thank you for reading, reviewing, and favoriting! You are my world. This chapter was actually a little harder to write. Not sure why. I hope you like it. **

**/Thoughts/**

Rehearsals for the play were strenuous work. Helping Ms. Davidson set up the scenery as well as learning their dialog and blocking piled on top of their school work exhausted both Yugi and Yami. The doppelgangers sat next to each other; their backs up against the tree. Violet orbs sagged heavily as the threat of sleep loomed over Yugi. His sandwich lay in his lap completely forgotten. Yami stared off in the distance past the group.

"You have been awfully quiet. What do you think?" Malik looked towards the tri-colored twins. Neither reacted to his question. "Wow talk about zombies," Malik threw a grape at Yugi hitting him in the forehead, "Earth to Yugi. Come in Yugi."

The violet eyes blinked confused, "What was that for?"

"To bring you back to the present." Malik chuckled.

"Alright, you have my attention. What's up?" The petite youth smiled sleepily at the blonde Egyptian.

"We were all just saying how you two need a break and you need to have some fun. Halloween is this Saturday and Ryou offered to host a Halloween movie marathon." Malik smiled at the smallest albino.

"A horror movie fest? Count me out." Yugi sighed resting his head back against the tree; his eyes slowly closing.

"I'm sure Yami would let you clutch at his leg again. Plus we can do a few Halloween movies that are too scary. You do like Nightmare Before Christmas don't you?" Malik asked.

"I will even cook dinner for everyone," Ryou smiled at the petite youth, "Unless you guys just want pizza."

"Pizza!" Tristan and Joey responded instantly.

Yugi's pale cheeks were dusted pink at the through of clutching Yami's leg again; a violet orb cracked open, "Will it get you to leave me alone so I can sleep?"

Malik giggled, "Yes."

"Okay fine. What time and do you want me to bring anything?" Yugi asked.

"We'll start at 5:00 pm. I should have everything; however, I will let you know if I need you to bring anything." Ryou responded, "How about you Yami? Are you in?"

The group looked at the crimson eyed Egyptian finding his body limp, his head tilted to the side as soft snores escaped him. The group chuckled.

"I guess we can ask him a little bit later." Malik smirked as he watched Yami's body leaning closer and closer to Yugi's petite form. Eventually, the tanned tri-colored Egyptian's head was cuddling and nuzzling Yugi's chest. His pale cheeks once again were painted red; gulping hard he forced his body to relax. He could feel the group's eyes watching them.

"Awww. You two look so exhausted," Anzu smiled as she watched Yami cuddle up with Yugi. The petite doppelganger blushed even deeper.

/I wish they would just go back to talking. This is so awkward, but somehow…I feel so warm and happy./ Yugi thought. The bell announcing the end of lunch sounded shrilly throughout the school grounds. Yugi sighed, /Time to wake up Yami./ He nudged at the muscular sleeping form. Yami groaned.

"Yami, lunch is over; time to get to World History."

"Joy. I just want to sleep," The deep baritone voice groaned. Yugi giggled as Yami sat up and stretched.

\/\/\/

"Why are you bringing two sleeping bags?" Yami asked when Yugi emerged with two sleeping bags in tow.

"You don't know my group's movie nights. We will end up staying the night over at Ryou's. Once sleeping bag for me; one for you."

"Oh. Thank you. That was thoughtful of you," Yami took the sleeping bags from Yugi and strapped them to his cycle. He swung his leather clad leg over the obsidian Harley Davidson before offering Yugi his hand and pulling the petite youth behind him. Yami placed the helmet on Yugi's head before bringing the motorcycle roaring to life. Yugi scoot closer to Yami; wrapping his arms around his slim muscular waist he rested his head on his back.

/Why do I love riding on the back of his motorcycle so much? I could stay back here for hours./ Yugi sighed tightening his grip on Yami's torso as they sped off toward Ryou's apartment.

Ryou smiled as he opened the door allowing the tri-colored doppelgangers to enter his apartment. Ryou's parents traveled almost constantly leaving Ryou by himself most of the time. With his parents traveling so much, Bakura ended up moving in with Ryou so the silver haired albino wouldn't be alone.

Yami set the sleeping bags down near the door where everyone else piled their belongings. Yugi and Yami removed their shoes and entered the living room where everyone was gathered around the television.

"Have a seat anywhere," Ryou smiled and motioned to the large couch, arm chairs, and large bean bag chairs that Bakura brought up from his room in the basement. Yami sat at the end of the large sectional couch. Yugi sat cross legged next to Yami. Ryou handed Yugi a cherry coke mixed just as he liked it. The bottled coke with extra grenadine and maraschino cherries.

Yugi's violet orbs grew wide as he licked his lips, "Mmmm! You're the best, Ryou!"

"You're welcome," the chocolate eyed youth smiled down at Yugi, "What would the rest of you like to drink?"

"Jack Daniels," Marik smirked.

"Root beer," Tristan added.

"Chocolate milk," Anzu smiled.

Ryou glanced at the others congregated before him, "Oh never mind, drinks are in the kitchen. Go get them yourself." Ryou turned towards the kitchen, "Bakura, did you make those caramel apples?" Bakura grunted pointing to a tray with the caramel covered delights. "Thank you, Kura!" Ryou hugged the taller albino, "Will you serve them?" Bakura nodded grabbing the tray and walking towards the group.

"Those look good!" Joey exclaimed drool coming out of his mouth. Bakura placed the tray on the coffee table and returned to the kitchen a sly smirk on his lips.

"Thank you, Kura," Ryou smiled. He went to the refrigerator to take out the homemade guacamole he made earlier when his chocolate orbs fell on something red and shiny. He blinked confused at the bag of apples still in the refrigerator. "Kura?" Ryou looked around the refrigerator door towards the taller albino, "I thought you made caramel apples…why are the apples still in the…oh Ra.." Ryou ran out to the living room, "Don't eat the…." He fell silent as he watched Joey and Tristan take a bite.

"What the hell is that? That is the worst tasting caramel apple I've ever had!" Joey spit the food out of his mouth.

"What is that man?" Tristan sniffed at the caramel covered…whatever it was…"It's an onion." He sighed.

Ryou face palmed, "I'm sorry. Bakura made them. I should have watched him more carefully." Ryou gathered the caramel covered onions back onto the tray blushing furiously as he went back to the kitchen. He slammed the tray onto the counter staring at them silently.

Bakura took a step towards the smaller silver haired youth, "Ryou?"

"Don't…just don't," He turned and walked out of the kitchen and sat in one of the bean bag chairs in front of the television.

"What's the movie itinerary for tonight?" Anzu asked.

"Poltergeist, Nightmare Before Christmas, Night of the Living Dead, and if everyone is still awake after that, IT."

Marik grinned like a maniac, "Sounds like a good lineup."

Bakura approached Ryou and sat next to him on the large bean bag chair. Ryou crossed his arms and turned away from his look-a-like. Bakura shifted as he pulled Ryou into his lap wrapping his arms around him, "I'm sorry," he whispered into Ryou's ear nuzzling the soft pale delicate skin of Ryou's neck. Ryou's annoyed expression softening as he melted into Bakura. He used the remote to turn on Poltergeist leaning further back against Bakura's chest.

Yugi squeaked during one of the creepy parts of the movie; unconsciously shifting closer to Yami. As the movie progressed, the petite teen moved closer and closer to the body next to him hiding his face in the bicep. Yami smiled warmly at the terrified youth next to him. He wrapped his arm around Yugi bringing the youth closer to his chest; Yugi nuzzled into the leather clad chest hiding his eyes from the video. He eventually fell asleep with his face burred in the muscular torso of the crimson eyed Egyptian. Ryou smiled at the two as he stood and disappeared down the hallway returning shortly after with a blanket that he used to cover Yugi.

"Thank you." Yami whispered. Ryou nodded.

"Poor Yugi and Yami are so exhausted from rehearsals, I don't think Yami will be able to stay awake much longer either," Anzu whispered to Ryou. The chocolate orbs met Anzu's cobalt orbs as he nodded in agreement.

\/\/\/

"Bloody fantastic," Bakura sighed glancing down at his phone the next morning.

"What's wrong?" Tristan asked.

"Marik changed all of my contacts."

A white eyebrow arched, "To what?"

"Everyone in my cell phone is listed as a Star Wars character. Oh by Ra, he listed you as Darth Vader, Ryou." Bakura continued scrolling through his phone trying to remember who each phone number belonged to, "I assume Princess Leia is Anzu."

"Why don't we find out?" Ryou grabbed Bakura's phone and dialed the contact labeled 'Princess Leia'. A cell phone in the room began to go off.

Yugi sighed, "It's mine."

Marik cracked up, "Good luck figuring out who everyone is without calling people."

Ryou giggled, "Kura who is the one listed as Jaba the Hut?" The taller albino shrugged before grabbing the cell phone back from Ryou and dialing the number.

Tristan jumped as his phone started vibrating in his pocket, "I guess it's me."

Bakura chuckled, "I wonder who is listed as Jar Jar Binks," he clicked on the name and Anzu's phone went off. She blushed brightly knowing how much the guys didn't like that character and found him annoying. She looked down at her phone humiliated.

"That's not nice Marik," Tristan scolded. Marik just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Yugi giggled as he reached in Yami's pocket to grab his phone, "Wander what you are listed as, Yami," Yugi typed in Bakura's number on Yami's phone awaiting for the albino to say who it was.

Bakura chuckled seeing the name that flashed on his screen, "Obi Wan Kenobi."

Eventually, Bakura was able to change back the contact names within his phone. Not that he didn't enjoy seeing Star Wars characters flash on the screen. He would have preferred Marik to name people after horror movies or characters from horror movies. He smirked as he began devising a plan to get back at the tall blonde Egyptian.


	8. Chapter 8 - Physical Changes

**A/N: Thank you all again for your support! You are wonderful! I hope you like this chappie.**

**/Thoughts/**

"Such a great rehearsal everyone!" Ms. Davidson hollered to the cast; her eyes alight with excitement.

A stage hand ran over to Yugi and Yami with two water bottles. They gladly accepted the water and both chugged the cool liquid like they had never tasted such delicious water. Yami finished his water bottle in a matter of seconds. He lowered the empty bottle gasping for breath.

Yugi giggled, "Someone was thirsty." Yami nodded. "Are you still thirsty?" Another nod. "Here you can have the rest of mine."

"Are you sure? You need to hydrate too," the deep baritone voice filled with doubt.

"I'm sure. Go ahead and take it," Yugi smiled holding the water bottle up to the crimson eyed Egyptian. Yami tilted the half full bottle of water upside down and downed the rest of Yugi's water.

"Yugi? Yami?" Ms. Davidson hollered. The tri-colored twins turned to face the drama teacher. "I want you two to rest your voices tonight and Sunday. Drink some hot herbal tea."

"Yes ma'am," Yugi smiled at her while picking up his bag.

"Really not a bad rehearsal for a Saturday." Yami smiled at Yugi.

"Not at all," Yugi agreed. The two headed towards the side of the building. The exit closest to the school's theater. It led out to a large sidewalk that went alongside the ocean and out to the parking lot. Yami held the door open for Yugi who paused before walking through.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked watching Yugi stare off into space thinking.

"I forgot my World History and Literature books in my locker. I'll be right back," Yugi smiled at Yami before turning and jogging away.

"Do you want me to wait here for you?" Yami hollered down the hallway.

The violet eyed youth turned momentarily, "No it's okay. I'll meet you out at your motorcycle." Yami nodded taking his leave. Yugi jogged the rest of the way to his locker a smile on his face. He was thrilled that he was costarring in The Phantom of the Opera with Yami and the rehearsals were all going so well. Ms. Davidson sure knew how to pick a great cast and crew. Everyone was doing their part and more.

"Well well well, so we meet again."

A chill went down Yugi's spine, that voice…/Ra not here./ He swallowed hard. He turned around to face a hooded figure. "What are you doing here? What do you want from me?" Yugi asked attempting to portray more confidence than what he had.

"If I tell you that now, I would ruin the surprise." The hooded figure sneered before swinging at Yugi. The petite youth dodged out of the way; the figure punched the locker instead. Yugi dropped his World History book as he tripped. The figure turned to him; his tall form towering over Yugi. He swung his leg back and kicked Yugi's stomach multiple times. Yugi gasped for air as he tried to stand. The bully kicked at his face sending the petite form flying backwards into the lockers.

"Come here and let me cut you up a bit," the hooded figure growled producing a large knife from the pocket of his hoodie.

Yugi struggled to his feet; holding his stomach; he forced his aching body into a sprint. His short legs running as fast as he could manage down the hallways towards the side door, /Must get to Yami./

Yugi reached the double doors; prying them open; he took the corner quickly and ran face first into Yami's leather clad chest knocking them both to the ground. Yugi gasped as he realized he was on top of the crimson eyed Egyptian.

"Yugi! What is it?"

"The man. The bully from before. He's here and he has a knife!" Yugi squeaked out barely over a whisper. Yami heard the double doors begin to open. Without thinking twice he wrapped his arms around Yugi and rolled them both off the edge of the concrete sidewalk; plummeting them into the ocean below. Yami dragged Yugi deep into the water and pinned him to the concrete wall hiding them both from view. No one walking on the sidewalk above would be able to see them.

Yugi did not have time to react before he felt the water wash over him, /Oh Ra, I'm going to drown down here./ Yugi's lungs screamed for air. Yugi's small form began to panic as he tried to start swimming back to the surface. Yami held him in place. Yugi felt two firm hands grab his cheeks holding his head still. Crimson eyes met with violet before Yami closed the distance between them covering Yugi's mouth with his own.

/What the hell? Why in the name of Ra is he kissing me? He could have at least picked a better time/ He felt Yami bite down hard on his lower lip, /Ow! What was that for? I'm going to need to have a talk with him./ Then Yugi remember his predicament. His mouth opened out of reaction; trying to gasp for air. As soon as Yugi's mouth opened, a large puff of oxygen filled his lungs. Yugi's petite form relaxed after receiving the much needed air. He exhaled the used air out of his nose. A few seconds later he received another blast of oxygen from Yami's mouth. Oxygen that was as fresh as if he would have breathed it on his own above water. /What the…? How is he breathing?/

Crimson eyes glanced up seeing that the bully was stalking away from the ledge. After several minutes of Yugi receiving air from Yami, the tri-colored Egyptian pulled Yugi to the surface after he was sure the bully had vanished.

Yugi gasped, "How did you do that? How were you breathing under water?"

"Yugi? Yami?" The doppelgangers looked up to see Ms. Davidson standing over them holding two towels. "Yami hand me Yugi. Little one give me your hand, I will help pull you out of there." Yugi reached up to his drama teacher who wrapped the towel around him and pulled him up onto the concrete. Yami stayed in the water staring up at the two a bright blush covering his cheeks. "Yami, I'm sorry, I'm not going to be able to help pull you up. You are too heavy like that. You will need to pull yourself out."

Crimson eyes stared up at her in confusion, "I don't think I can," He whispered.

"Of course you can. You've undergone several physical changes just now. One includes a bit more strength," she smiled at him. He sighed as he put his hands on the concrete and started to lift his body out of the water. His white shirt and blue uniform jacket clung to him like a second skin. Yugi gasped as Yami raised himself higher up and turned to sit on the concrete. From Yami's tan hips down, his legs were replaced with crimson scales and exchanged for a long tail.

Ms. Davidson handed Yami the other towel, "Dry off and then wrap that around you. I can tell you, the pants you wore before are gone; so your lower half will be nude if you don't cover up as you dry off. A bright blush painted the tan cheeks, as he began drying his crimson scaled fin.

Crimson met the green orbs of Ms. Davidson, "So you know what I am?"

She nodded with a warm smile, "Yes."

"Good. Will you please tell me? I don't know what has been going on with me lately and I could use some help and advice." The tanned Egyptian quickly dried the crimson fin. Once the scales were dry, his tan legs returned.

"Wait, you don't know what you are?" She asked confused. Yami shook his head looking down.

"Okay, this is not the place for that conversation. Follow me back to the classroom and I will explain it along with finding you some pants." Ms. Davidson led Yugi and Yami back to her classroom.

Yami sat uncomfortably wrapped in the towel; his lower half completely nude under the towel, "So what am I?"

Ms. Davidson dug through a trunk producing a clean pair of sweats for the youth, "Put these on and then I will tell you." Both Yugi and the drama teacher turned to allow Yami to slide the sweats underneath the towel. The sweats were baggy and hung low on his hips. Not exactly Yami's favorite article of clothing to wear; but sweats were better than going naked.

"Okay," he stated.

The two turned to him. Yugi ran over to Yami; tears springing forth as he wrapped his arms around the Egyptian, "Thank you for saving me, Yami!"

"You're welcome," Yami patted Yugi's lower back as they hugged.

"Yami, let me ask you something." Ms. Davidson met the crimson orbs, "You are very assertive. I do not assume you to be an individual to hide when trouble comes knocking."

"I'm not," the deep baritone voice responded, an well-defined raven eyebrow arched.

"Then why would you dive into the ocean with Yugi?" She asked not breaking the eye contact.

"I…" Yami's features appeared pensive, "I…don't know. I wanted to protect him so I just reacted on instinct."

"Exactly, Yami! Exactly! Your instinct told you the ocean would be safe!"

"Why?" the baritone voice asked.

"Yami, you are a siren," Ms. Davidson smirked at the tanned youth.

"I'm a what? And how do you know?"

"A siren is a water creature. Your physical appearance turns to look similar to a merman; however, you have other abilities….powers if you must, that involve water, and your voice is hauntingly alluring. You could lure anyone, anywhere, with that voice. Additionally, you could sway a friend or foe to feel any emotion you wish them to feel."

"That is quite a power. What do you mean about other abilities involving water?" Yami asked.

"Each siren is different. They have different powers. You will need to figure out what yours are," she smiled warmly at the young crimson eyed siren.

Ms. Davidson nodded, "As for how I know, it is because I am one too. I knew you were a siren the moment I heard you sing. You just turned 17 didn't you?" Yami nodded. "The transformation begins when the young siren turns 17. The transformation can be instantaneous or can last the course of the siren's 17th year. Each siren is different," Ms. Davidson responded, "You will want to avoid getting wet in front of anyone you don't trust as they will see your tail."

Yami sighed and nodded, "Fine. I will be careful. At least I know what I am now."


	9. Chapter 9 - Genuine

**A/N: Hey guys! Yes! Yami is a siren! I apologize for the plot holes that formed because of the last chapter. Rest assure they will be filled as the story progresses. Some of them will be addressed in this chapter; others will be a bit later on. **

**As for the question posed that if sirens are the only mythological creature in this story; I honestly have not decided on that yet. I have thought about it some and have not made up my mind just yet. Most likely there will be other characters lol; but do not quote me on that as I have not fully decided yet. I have a few ideas for the story, but I'm letting the creativity drive where the story goes mostly. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**/Thoughts/**

"You are so quiet little one. Are you alright?" Ms. Davidson inquired. Yugi realized he was still clinging to Yami's shoulders; a bright blush painted his cherubic cheeks pink. He unwrapped his arms from around Yami letting them fall limply to his sides.

He nodded stiffly as his thoughts raced of what he had just found out, /Yami's a siren! Oh Ra! Yami's a siren! I didn't even know they existed! I wonder what else exists... Wait!...Does that mean these strange feelings I have towards him are because of his powers?/

"A penny for your thoughts?" Ms. Davidson asked; her friendly green eyes meeting Yugi's violet orbs.

"I'm wondering if…" Yugi hesitated unsure of how to word his query to the older siren.

"If what?" Her green eyes searching the youth's face. After several minutes of silence; her eyes going back and forth between Yugi and Yami she smiled, "Oh! I think I know what you are asking. There is only one way to find out." Yugi titled his head confused. She locked her eyes on the young siren, "Yami, I would like to do a test on Yugi's behalf."

A narrow raven eyebrow arched, "Oh? What is it?" he looked first at Yugi and then at Ms. Davidson.

"I need you to sing. Yugi seems to be confused if…your abilities to sway emotions have had an effect on him. I want you to sing something and try to sway Yugi's emotions throughout the song. Try to change his emotions a few times," the drama teacher responded

"How do I control someone's emotions while singing?" the deep baritone voice asked.

She smiled, "You place all of your attention and focus into the emotion you want your listeners to feel and sing your heart out. As you become stronger and your abilities grow, it will become second nature for you and not something you have to focus on. You may try closing your eyes as well. I found that when I was a young siren, that helped me immensely."

Yami blinked at her before sighing and closing his crimson orbs. He opened his mouth and focused on the first emotion; love. He briefly switched the emotion to be sorrow and pain; then to anger. Lastly, happiness and wonder. He opened his crimson orbs to see a smirking green eyed siren.

"What?" He asked.

Yugi sighed, "It didn't work. I didn't feel anything. No changes at all. Just the same thing."

"Oh it worked alright; just not on you, Yugi. Also, that was beautiful," she faced Yami again, "You're abilities are outstanding for someone so young."

Yugi blinked confused, "How did it work if it didn't have any effect on me?"

"Well, I have a few theories to why he can not sway your emotions, but it is really too early to tell. We will have to wait and see. All you need to know right now, Yugi, is that your emotions are genuine. Yami's ability has not had any sway over them."

/That's a relief./ Yugi thought smiling.

"I have to be going now. Yami, you and I will talk more about this. I'm sure you have many questions. I apologize that they will need to wait for now," Ms. Davidson frowned.

"Thank you for your help. I appreciate your help," Yami gave a small bow to her before he and Yugi took their leave; heading back to Yami's cycle. Yugi turned to bid his teacher farewell before the door closed behind them. Yugi was silent during their walk towards the Harley; his violet orbs staring off into nothingness.

"Yugi?" A deep baritone voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" he asked glancing at Yami.

"I would appreciate it if you did not say anything about all of this to the others," Yami whispered as the two doppelgangers walked through the parking lot.

Yugi shook his head, "It's not my secret to tell, Yami. I won't say anything."

"Thank you, Yugi," The crimson eyed Egyptian swung his leg over the black motorcycle and held his hand out to help Yugi onto the cycle. Yami placed the helmet on the petite doppelgangers head; his nimble fingers strapping the protective gear on the smaller tri-colored teen, "If you don't mind, I would like to make a stop for a little while before I take you home."

"Sure, where do you want to go?" Yugi asked.

"The park. I need to think and talk to someone I trust," Yami answered as he turned to the front of the bike and brought the machine roaring to life. Yugi locked his arms around Yami's torso getting lost in his thoughts while Yami drove to the park near The Game Shop.

/I wonder why his abilities didn't work on me. I know when I heard him sing that one day, I wanted to hear more. I needed to hear more of his singing, but I didn't feel any other emotions except that. Oh, and finding out the Ms. Davidson is one too. I didn't see that one coming./ Yugi was brought out of his thoughts as Yami stopped the motorcycle and removed the helmet from Yugi's tri-colored spiked head.

"You were so quiet the whole way," Yami smiled to him as he helped him slide off the tall black motorcycle.

"I was just thinking," Yugi responded as he watched a gentle smile cross the beautiful dusky lips of Yami. "Oh yea, you mentioned you wanted to go somewhere private and quiet where you could think and we could talk. I know of the perfect place. Come on." Yugi knew the park Yami drove them to very well. It was his favorite park in Domino; not that they had many, but it still had a charm to it that the others didn't have. Yugi led Yami through a gravel pathway through the woods and up to a hill where a few benches rest near a fountain. Yami went to sit on the edge of the fountain and stare down into the water.

"Thank you for bringing me here," Yami watched the water flow through the fountain.

"You're welcome," Yugi sat next to Yami. He did not want to pry. He knew Yami wanted to talk to him and he would when he was ready.

Almost as if on queue, Yami sighed, "I cannot believe my family never told me about this. At least one of them had to be siren for me to inherit it." Yami became silent, his crimson orbs unfocused as he thought about his parents, "I bet at least my mother was. I remember a few times where my adventurous side got me into trouble and hurt. She would always sing to help me feel better."

"Wait..your mother..'was'? What do you mean your mother 'was'? Where is she now?" Yugi asked curiously.

Yami smiled softly at the youth before him, "She is no longer with us. She passed on several years ago. My father passed earlier this year. I think he died of a broken heart. He was never the same after mother passed."

"I'm very sorry about your parents, Yami," violet orbs filled with sympathy met the deep crimson pools of the young siren.

"Thank you. Also, I'm sorry for biting your lip so hard. I just needed to give you the air so you wouldn't drown while we were hiding," tan fingers reached up to touch Yugi's small bruised and slightly plump lower lip.

"I must admit it caught me off guard. I am grateful that you saved me. I really don't know why this guy is after me and I have a feeling it's not over yet," Yugi reached down to touch the water in the fountain creating ripples as the liquid gave way to the movement of his fingers.

"Did he say anything to you?" Yami asked.

"Not really. Nothing important. At least nothing I can think of off the top of my head."

"If you remember something, please let me know. I want to help you resolve this bully problem."

"You've done enough, Yami! You saved my life today," Yugi gasped that Yami was offering to help with such a dangerous man.

"I want to. You are my friend. I don't want anything to happen to you," Yami smiled at the violet eyed youth.

Yugi felt a small pang of sadness as Yami stated that, /His…friend…/ Yugi blinked suddenly, /What the hell is with me? What are these feelings that I get every time I am near him? And why would being called his friend make me feel sad? I just don't get it./

"Yugi?" Yami was waving a tanned hand in front of his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just lost in thought," Yugi sighed.

"What about?" the baritone voice asked in concern.

"Nothing important. Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Yugi responded looking away afraid his eyes would tell the true story of what is going on in his head.

"Well, I do need to practice my abilities and see what kind of 'powers' I have. Would you like to go on a swim with me tomorrow?" Yami smiled.

Wide violet eyes widened as his head snapped back around to look at Yami, "That sounds great! I would love to. Just remember we have to be back by 4:00 pm to meet the group to work on the World History Project."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Yami smiled, "Time to get you home. You have had quite the exhausting day little one."

Yugi giggled, "So have you, Yami!" The taller merely smiled warmly before standing and following Yugi back out of the forest section of the park.


	10. Chapter 10 - A Little Swim

**A/N: Ello Ello! What better way to end a school day than to come home and wright? *happy sigh.* Thank you all for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! I appreciate it immensely! **

**/Thoughts/**

Yugi stood next to Yami's motorcycle shivering, "I forgot it was October when I agreed to go swimming with you," his teeth chattering as a cool breeze nipped at his bare chest.

Yami smiled, "That's why I brought you this." The crimson eyed siren pulled a long sleeved wet suit out of his cycle bag and handed it to Yugi.

Yugi's violet orbs widened, "Thank you! Yami, you are such a life saver!" The deep baritone voice chuckled as Yugi slid the wetsuit over his swimming trunks and followed Yami to the end of the pier. Yami glanced around nervously as Yugi approached him while zipping the wetsuit up, "What's wrong?" Yugi asked, /Wait…is that a blush?/

"I…don't want to destroy my swimming trunks," Yami frowned.

Now it was Yugi's turn to blush, "Oh. Take them off I guess." Yugi turned to face the beach as Yami stripped the trunks off of his tan form and dove into the frigid ocean water. Yugi stood at the edge of the pier for several minutes awaiting for Yami to resurface. /Hmm. I guess he's not going to come up. Well here goes nothing./ Yugi dove into the water instantly grateful for the wetsuit Yami provided him.

Yugi treaded water; gently kicking his legs and lazily moving his arms around, "Yami?" He turned around searching for any sign of the crimson eyed siren, "Yami, come on. Where did you go? Oooh" He squeaked when he felt something tickle his feet and pull at one of his ankles.

Yugi spun around again looking for the tanned Egyptian, "Yami, where are you?" He looked down into the dark ocean water; his visibility only reaching his hips. He felt two hands at his sides tickling him. He burst into fits of laughter; a large gulp of water entering his mouth ran down his throat into his lungs. Yugi panicked as each attempted gasp for air brought more water into his lungs. He felt two strong arms circle around his waist and pull him up to the surface.

"Woah, Yugi. Leave the water breathing to me," Yami smiled pulling Yugi into a warm and secure embrace to keep his head above water. The petite youth unconsciously wrapped his arms around Yami's shoulders as he coughed up the mouthfuls of water he swallowed and gasped for breath. He rested his head on Yami's shoulder already slightly exhausted from expelling the water from his lungs. "I'm sorry little one, I should not have tickled you while you were swimming," Yami whispered.

After catching his breath, Yugi realized he was pressed against Yami's bare muscular torso. A crimson blush danced over his pale cheeks at the close proximity. He raised his head to look at Yami's face, the blush turning darker; they were nose to nose staring into each other's eyes. He glanced away, "It's okay. I'm fine."

"Good. I don't want you hurt. Are you ready to swim?" Yami asked smiling at the violet eyed youth still in his arms.

"Yes. How do you want me?" Yugi asked.

Yami lifted Yugi's arms and spun around in the water so Yugi would be facing his back. He wrapped Yugi's right arm over his right shoulder and snaked Yugi's left arm under his left arm and brought the petite youth's hands together on his chest. Yugi's hands locked firmly in place.

"Yugi?"

"Hmm?" Yugi leaned in closer to hear Yami over the waves.

The crimson eyed siren turned his head essentially placing them cheek to cheek, "I am not going to know when you need breathe so you will need to let me know."

Yugi nodded against Yami's shoulder, "Okay."

"Are you really ready?" Yami asked smiling. Yugi nodded. The deep baritone voice had a smirk as he said, "Take a deep breath. Here we go." Yami's strong tale thrust them slightly out of the water and forward; Yami brought his arms up above his head as he dove down into the water. His powerful tale thrusting them both forward like a bullet through the air. Yugi had to close his eyes to prevent the ocean water from burning his eyes. He felt the water wash over him; caressing him through the wetsuit.

Almost two minutes after diving down, Yugi tapped Yami's torso a few times with his clutched hands; trying to signal to the other he needed to go up for air. Yami ascended to the surface and swam there a few seconds to allow Yugi to gather another breath before diving back down into the dark blue abyss below.

/By Ra he is fast! This is so much fun./ Yugi giggled to himself as he held onto Yami's torso as tight as he could without hurting the other. Yami dove even deeper into the ocean as he twirled a few times. /Ugh..wish he didn't do that. I'm dizzy now, but I guess it's understandable. He's just having fun./ Yugi mentally sighed as he realized he yet again needed more air. He tapped on the tan chest to tell Yami he needed oxygen. Yami pulled the small arms around him down further onto his chest which brought Yugi higher up on his back. He turned his head towards Yugi; with one more tug of Yugi's arms, the youth's lips touched his. He released a large breath of air into Yugi's mouth before allowing him to slide down to his original position on his back.

After a good 25 minutes of Yami swimming and giving air to Yugi, he surfaced and stared off onto the horizon.

Yugi blinked; his eyes trying to adjust to the bright sunlight overhead, "Why did we stop?"

"We are here." Yami smiled.

"We are where?" Yugi asked.

Yami's tan arm came out of the water to point at an island in the distance. "It's a secluded island. I researched the islands surrounding Domino last night and this one came up as secluded and uninhabited. I wanted to come here to try and figure out my other power that Ms. Davidson was talking about." Yugi smiled at him as Yami swam forward towards the beach. Yugi climbed off of Yami's back and sat down on the beach as the siren located a shallow part of the ocean to sit.

"I wonder what you can do with water," Yugi thought out loud.

Yami smiled over his shoulder at the youth, "I'm not sure, but I am interested in finding out." Yami ran his fingers through the ocean waves playing with the sea foam. He gathered some water into his palm and stared at it.

"I honestly don't know what I'm supposed to do," he commented staring at the water.

"Maybe it is similar to when you sing and you have to focus on the emotion. Maybe you have to focus on doing something to the water," Yugi suggested watching the siren curiously.

Yami sighed at the water in his hand and decided to try doing different things to it. He tried moving it, freezing it, and melting it to make water vapor; all efforts ending in failure. Yami grunted frustrated.

"It's been a few hours that you've been trying to do something to it," Yugi placed a hand on the tanned shoulder, "I can tell you are getting very frustrated. I honestly think it is time to call it a day."

"Perhaps you are right," crimson met warm violet.

"Good! Plus we have to get back and dry you off. We have to meet the group in a little over one hour," Yugi smiled at his doppelganger.

"To save time, would you mind if I breathe for you so we do not have to surface as often?" Yami asked.

"I don't mind," Yugi blushed. /I love feeling his mouth over mine…wait…what? Where did that come from?/ He could feel his entire face heating up at that though.

"Yugi are you okay?" the Egyptian siren asked concerned.

Yugi nodded a little too excitedly, "Yes, I'm fine. Go ahead and swim out a little ways and then I will latch onto your shoulders again," Yugi chuckled.

\/\/\/

Yugi and Yami arrived just in time for the group to show up at the Kame Game Shop for their World History project. Yugi waved happily to his friends while Yami smiled and gave a small wave.

"What's wrong with Marik?" Yugi asked pointing at the taller blonde Egyptian.

Joey started laughing, "He's pouting because Bakura got his revenge for the whole cell phone incident."

Yugi raised an eyebrow, his violet orbs landing on Marik and then on Bakura, "What did you do?"

"He fucking replaced my deodorant with cream cheese," Marik growled responding to Yugi's query, "I JUST took a shower too. I had to hope back into the shower to wash the damn cream cheese out of my pits. That was so gross!"

"You're just jealous. You wish you would have thought of it." Bakura's English accent carrying a smirk on it.

"Wrong. That was amateur. I'm mad I had to take yet another shower this morning," Marik growled again approaching Bakura.

"If you say so," the taller albino chuckled. Yugi couldn't contain his laughter which was silenced immediately by the glare he received from Marik.

"Well come on guys, we have a lot of work to do," Yugi stated as he escorted the group into the shop and up towards the living room where they each found a comfortable place to sit and spread out their books.

"After this school year is over, I'm going to burn this book," Bakura held up the heavy World History book.

"Kura! That's destruction of school property," Ryou frowned.

"Can I help?" Marik smirked at the tallest silver haired albino.

"Yes. We will host a bonfire where all students can gather and burn their history books. It will be beautiful," The dark chocolate orbs glazed over as he pictured the roaring fire fed by the heavy text books.

"Yes! That is genius! I will bring the marshmallows!" Mailk exclaimed.

"Like you need sugar. You are already hyperactive," Tristen smirked at the tanned lilac eyed Egyptian.

Bakura slid closer to Ryou, "Just wait until you see it. It will be great!"

Ryou crossed his arms and sighed, "Let's just focus on this project right now."

The taller silver haired youth pouted, "Fine. Let's get this over with."


	11. Chapter 11 - Shocking Rehearsal

**A/N: Hello all! Thank you everyone for your support! Reading, reviewing, favoriting. It makes me very happy! It makes me happy like spiked hot chocolate! Anywho, as there is a rehearsal seen in here with some of the Phantom of the Opera music stuffs in it, here's the disclaimer again:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song within this chapter! I didn't write it and I do not own it! It was written by Richard Henry Zachary S. Stilgoe, Charles A. Hart, Mike Batt, Sam Andrew Gumbley, Andrew Lloyd Webber and copyright belongs to: Warner/Chappell Music Publishing Ltd., The Really Useful Group Ltd.**

**Hope you like the chap!**

**/Thoughts/**

Yugi chuckled at the pouting albino. He understood where he was coming from, he didn't want to work on the World History project any more than Bakura did. It was just something that had to be done.

"Would some snacks and caffeine help, Bakura?" Yugi smiled as the pout lessened.

"Yes!" Malik cheered.

"Oooh yea! Snack time baby!" Joey laughed.

"Caffeine is always good," Bakura responded.

"Okay. I'll be right back," Yugi smiled as he stood and went to the kitchen to gather the snacks.

The tri-colored siren followed the petite youth to the kitchen, "Do you need help?"

"That would be great," Yugi smiled at him as he finished pouring various sodas and drink into glasses. He was well aware of what everyone liked to drink and did not need to ask them. After grabbing chips, dip, cookies, and some fruit for Ryou and Anzu he placed all of the snacks onto a tray.

He turned and began handing Yami the glasses filled with the drinks. He paused and raised an eyebrow, /Now that would be stupid./

"What's wrong?" Yami asked smiling at him.

"Um..I'm going to have you take the food. I'll carry the drinks. We can't have the drinks spilling on you and you sprouting a tale in the living room," the youth giggled removing the drinks he handed to Yami and replaced them with the tray of snacks.

Yami turned and carried the tray of food out to the group of friends who were in the midst of discussing World War II. Joey jumped up and met Yami half way through the living room; enthusiastically grabbing the chips and cookies from the stunned siren.

Yugi returned to the living room carrying their drinks in his arms. The group sat in shock surprised that the little guy was able to carry all of their beverages in one trip. Tristan jumped up, took a few glasses from Yugi, and helped hand them out.

Nearly one hour had gone by, each of them researching ideas of how to approach the project on World War II. Tristan and Joey wanted to do a skit. Yugi knew they just wanted to dress up and play like they were killing each other. No matter how old they get, these two would never change. Ryou opted for a straight timeline of facts and events; whereas Anzu suggested they do journal entries as if they were soldiers in the war.

The sugar and caffeine were getting to Malik; he could not sit still. He stood abruptly knocking the coffee table where the drinks were located. His drink teetered and fell before he could catch the glass. It caused a chain reaction, each glass on the coffee table knocking the one next to it. Yugi's violet eyes grew wide as he watched the liquid pour onto the table. He glanced next to him and realized Yami sitting Indian style with his legs right under the edge of the table.

/Oh Ra!/ Yugi quickly climbed into Yami's lap essentially blocking the Egyptian siren as the liquid drenched his shirt and pants. Yugi rolled his eyes as he stood, "I'll be right back."

The soda, water, and juice covered youth went towards the kitchen for a towel to wipe down the coffee table and clean the carpet around it. He didn't hear Joey come up behind him.

"Hey, Yug, what was that for? How come you jumped into Yami's lap when the drinks were spilled?" the blonde asked curiously.

Yugi froze clutching the towel in his hand, "I just reacted, Joey. No reason."

"I saw your eyes man, there was determination and a purpose for your what you did," Joey commented walking closer to Yugi.

"I…can't say, Joey. You can guess all you want. I'm not going to tell you why I did it. Just know that I had good reason to," Yugi spoke softly; however, his words could not have been clearer.

"Well, it's not a big deal. I was just curious," Joey smiled at his petite friend, "Here let me clean up out there for you. Why don't you go and clean yourself up." The blond smiled taking the towel away from his friend.

"Thank you, Joey." Yugi turned to walk towards the bathroom before he was stopped. There was a hand firmly wrapped around his wrist. He slowly turned; violet orbs swam in crimson pools.

"Thank you, Yugi. You protected me back there. You protected my secret," the baritone voice whispered.

"You're welcome."

Yami took a step closer to Yugi and placed a small kiss on his forehead before turning on his heel to return to the study group. The violet eyed youth felt like his face was going to catch fire and his heart was going to beat out of his chest with how fast and hard it was pounding. He licked his dry lips as he turned to make his way to the shower. Yes….he was in desperate need of a shower..

\/\/\/

Mid-way through November, Ms. Davidson had picked up the rehearsals to three evenings per week and every Saturday. They were only one month away from performing and they still needed to rehears the last several scenes of the play.

Yugi blushed brightly as he read through the scrip that they were rehearsing that day, "Yami?"

"Hmmm?" Yami glanced over at the youth.

"There's a kissing scene in this act. I have to kiss you.." Yugi's violet orbs scanned the script in his hands, "Twice actually." His cheeks burned brightly as he read the scene. He was afraid to meet those deep crimson orbs.

A beautiful baritone laugh broke through his thoughts, "You don't need to be afraid, Yugi. I'm not going to bite you."

"Yugi, Yami, take your places," Ms. Davidson hollered to the doppelgangers.

Yugi stood before Yami; looking up at the tan well defined facial features of his look-a-like. They both took a deep breath while the music started and Yami began the song "Down Once More." All actors putting their all into their parts of the song. Yugi gulped as the kissing part grew closer.

Yami: You try my patience. Make your choice!

Yugi: Pitiful creature of darkness. What kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you. You are not alone.

The violet eyed youth closed his eyes as he closed the distance between himself and Yami. Placing a small kiss on Yami's dusky tan lips. /Ow./ Yugi thought as he pulled away. He received a small static shock when he kissed Yami. He ignored it as he leaned in for the second kiss that the script instructed. His cheeks lit up as he brushed Yami's lips with his own before sealing them in a passionate kiss. Yugi moaned into the kiss until he felt a large jolt of electricity course through his entire body. He pulled away from Yami stunned. The jolt became larger bringing him to his knees and surrounding his world in darkness.

"Yugi!" Yami gasped as he gently shook the unconscious form in his arms.

"Oh dear. Take 15 everyone! Yami get Yugi to the dressing room!" Ms. Davidson hollered as she grabbed a water bottle and ran after the crimson eyed Egyptian towards the dressing room. Once inside, she locked the door and focused on Yugi.

Yami lay the youth on the wooden vanity; backing up as Ms. Davidson rushed over to him. She ripped the youth's shirt and poured the entire water bottle on his torso.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked confused.

"Remember I told you the siren ability is different for each of us?" She asked.

"Yes."

"My ability is to use water to mend wounds," she commented as she raised her hand to the now soaked torso of the tri-colored youth. She hovered her hand over his chest. The water droplets were absorbed into his chest through his pores. She could see blood coming from Yugi's ear. She bit her lip as her worried green eyes closed to help her concentrate on using the water now within Yugi's body to heal whatever had happened to him. Her connection with the water assured her that the small unconscious form was mending.

Yami paced as he watched with worried crimson orbs, "Will he be alright?" He asked after several minutes.

"Yes. He will be fine," She lowered her hand and took in a deep breath, "What happened out there, Yami?"

"I…I….I don't know!" Yami's eyes were wide, "I have no idea what happened! You are the experienced one, you tell me what happened." Yami growled.

"Don't get touchy with me young siren. I will help you figure it out, but there is no need for that attitude."

Yami sighed, "I'm sorry."

Ms. Davidson sighed as well, "All I know is that when Yugi went in for the second kiss, I swear…I saw electricity just radiating off of you. It traveled down your arms, through your hands, and into Yugi. I hope the rest of the cast didn't see it."

"What?" Yami was so confused, "Electricity? How is that possible?"

"Let's back up for a moment. What were you thinking or feeling when he kissed you?" She asked earnestly.

Yami glanced away, a bright blush painting his tan cheeks, "I liked it."

"That's nice, Yami, but what were you thinking about or feeling?" Ms. Davidson asked again.

"No, you don't understand. I liked it…A LOT. I have feelings for Yugi. I just haven't been able to tell him yet," Yami admitted.

Ms. Davidson stood and walked over to Yami, "Oh! I see. Do me a favor. Close your eyes, hold out your hands palms up and think of that kiss again."

Yami did as he was told. He felt the electricity pass through him; coursing through is veins. He felt the tiny hairs on his arms stand on end. He heard Ms. Davidson gasp. His crimson eyes burst open, lightning could be seen dancing in the deep crimson pools. He looked down at his hands where a large lightning bolt jumped in an arch from one hand to the other and back again. Repeating it's actions over and over.

"Yami! This is astounding! You are one unique siren," green eyes stared at him in awe.

"Why do you say that?" He relaxed his body and mind ceasing the flow of electricity coursing through his body.

"Because that is **not** a typical siren ability. Hell, I don't think there are any sirens who have ever had the ability to control electricity and electrical currents before. It's just not one of the siren powers," she stated.

"Then how am I able to do it?" He asked very confused.

She raised her hands over her mouth gasping, "You have more than just siren blood in you then. I don't know where that came from, but it seems your other siren ability was replaced by something else. It must have to do with your lineage. What do you know of your mother? Your father? Your ancestors?"

Yami scoffed, "Not much apparently. As you can tell, they did not exactly tell me I was a siren; now I'm part something else... I always thought they were normal people. Silly me."

"I'm sorry, Yami, but I'm not going to be of much help in using that ability of yours. You are a very special siren. One of a kind. You are on your own with figuring out that power because I am clueless."

Yugi groaned, "What was that? Was there a freak inside thunderstorm someone didn't warn me about?"

Yami blushed, "I'm sorry, Yugi."

"Wait..that came from you? You shocked me!" Yugi squeaked.

Yami nodded solemnly, "Apparently, control over electricity is my other ability. I'm sorry I shocked you."

"It's okay. I just ask that you try to figure out a way to control it before we rehearse that scene again; and definitely before we perform in front of an audience."

"Deal," Yami smiled at the petite doppelganger, "I will try to have it mastered by then."


	12. Chapter 12 - Genealogy

**A/N: Thank you everyone :) Your reviews mean the world to mean and thank you to those who have just stopped by to read. Your time is precious and I appreciate that you spent time on my story :) Anywho, here's the next chapter.**

**/Thoughts/**

A peculiar squeak resounded through the large attic.

Crimson orbs blinked at Yugi, "What was that?"

Yugi rubbed his nose, "It was a sneeze. There's a lot of dust up here."

Yami chuckled, "In that case, bless you and this is an attic you know. Dust is to be expected." He winked at the petite youth who only responded by blushing and muttering a quiet 'thank you'. Yugi turned back to the box in hand and continued to dig.

The tri-colored look-a-likes decided to try and discover more about Yami's genealogy by digging through old family records. The attic was very large and full of mountains of boxes containing everything from old clothing, pictures, photo albums, and baby books. They were searching for anything that may help explain why Yami had the ability to control electricity when no other siren could.

Yami lifted a brown photo album out of the box in front of him. The album had "Yami" etched in golden script on the cover. A smiled played on the Egyptian's lips as he opened the album. He saw baby pictures of himself and notes in his mother's delicate writing about his progress as an infant and his "firsts."

"Yugi, I found my baby book."

Yugi stood and made his way over to the tanned siren; stepping over miscellaneous objects as he crossed the attic. He sat down cross-legged next to Yami leaning over to see the photos of the adorable tri-colored baby.

"Awww, you were so adorable," Yugi giggled as he pinched Yami's cheeks, "What happened?" Yami blinked at Yugi astonished. Yugi had never insulted him. Not even playfully. Yugi giggled again, "I'm kidding of course."

A smile etched its way onto the tan lips once again, "I know. It just took me by surprise." The doppelgangers flipped through the pages of the book. Half way through, an envelope fell out from in between the pages and landed in Yami's lap. He stared at it confused before flipping it over. "Yami" was written on the envelope. The tri-colored siren recognized the writing on the envelope instantly as his mother's.

"I've never seen this before," Yami whispered opening the envelope. He gasped as his crimson eyes scanned over the letter. "Well this explains a lot."

"What is it?" Yugi asked. Yami handed the letter over to the petite youth who read the letter aloud:

_My Dearest Yami,_

_If you are reading this letter, it means I have passed on without explaining your lineage to you which was a mystery even to your father. I am sure by the time you find this letter, you will have countless questions in addition to the confusion about who you are. I hope this letter will help clarify things for you. _

_My sweet Yami, I am sure you have figured out by now that you are not a normal human, but a magnificent siren. Capable of luring even the most wayward of people to you. You also have the ability to make them feel anything you want them to feel. You are able to breathe underwater and I am sure you have realized that if your legs get wet, a rather large tale takes there place. _

_Most likely that is not all young one. Usually sirens have another water based ability that allows them to control, melt, or freeze water. You may have this ability; however something has come to my attention that may change that. I will explain further just in case it does apply to you._

_Please see the family tree I have enclosed. Several generations back, you will notice a name that should look familiar to you. It is the name: Set. If you think back to your lessons as a child, you will recall that Set is the Egyptian god of the desert and of storms. As you are a siren and a decedent from a god, your water ability may be replaced by one of Set's powers. Not much is known about all of his powers, but as he is the god of storms, I suspect there may be a lightning ability in there somewhere. _

_If you do receive the electrical power of Set, you may be one of the two sirens that the world has been waiting for. Siren lore has spoken for centuries of a siren that was part god joining with another siren to unite the clans and bring peace to the oceans after centuries of separation and war. I am surprised we still exist after all of the wars. _

_I am sorry that I did not tell you sooner my son. I hope that someday you are able to find a way in your heart to forgive me. I love you, Yami, and I will always be by your side. _

_Love Always,_

_Mother_

Deafening silence crashed through the room as Yugi's voice ended the letter, /Oh. My. Ra! He is a siren and decedent from a god!/ Yugi handed the letter back to Yami, his small form shaking as he realized the amount of power that must be flowing through his look-a-like.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked taking the letter from Yugi.

The petite youth nodded, "I'm fine. So did you ever figure out what triggered your electrical power?"

A deep red blush covered the tan cheeks. Yami turned away to avoid Yugi's prying violet eyes, "Ms. Davidson thinks it was a very strong emotion that triggered it. Until I can control it, I may need to concentrate on strong emotion to use it."

"As strong emotion? Like anger?" Yugi asked trying to understand how his power works.

"And love." Yami whispered too low for Yugi to hear.

"Do you want to go back to the secluded beach and try blasting…I don't know…shells on the beach," Yugi suggested.

"Will you come?" Yami asked hopefully.

"Only if I can borrow your wetsuit and if we can build me a fire to warm up while you practice," the petite tri-colored youth smiled.

"That sounds like a plan. Let's go!" Yami exclaimed pulling Yugi down towards his room to grab the wetsuit.

\/\/\/

Yami swam to the secluded island; Yugi holding onto his shoulders just as before. Yami was surprised, Yugi did not tap him requesting air near as much as he had the last trip they made to the island.

Once they arrived at the island, Yugi crawled up onto the beach. He curled up on the sand shivering violently. His teeth chattering and his small lips were blue from the frigid water. Yami quickly gathered branches large and small from the trees closest to the beach piling them away from Yugi. When he was satisfied with the amount of wood stacked up; he walked a small distance away from the wood pile before he turned back to it.

His breath quickened as he felt his heart race. He closed his eyes thinking of one thing. The thing that initially and literally sparked his power to life. The small kiss Yugi had given him in rehearsal. As he opened his eyes, lightning bolts were flashing in his eyes; he felt the electricity running through every ounce of his being. He made an open fist in his right hand. Sparks of electricity shot out from his fingers and thumb joining in the center of his palm to form an orb of pure electrical energy. Raising his lighting charged crimson orbs to the wood pile he growled as he threw the electrical charge at the wood hoping it would catch the wood on fire.

To his relief the sparks flew off of the orb engulfing the surrounding wood in a brilliant flame. Yugi gasped, "Wow! Yami, that was amazing!" Yugi ran over to Yami wrapping his cold arms around Yami's bare chest.

The siren gasped in surprise before his face turned thoughtful. He lifted Yugi's shivering form into his arms and carried him over to the roaring fire, "I think I've practiced enough for now. Let's just sit and warm up before swimming back.

Yugi smiled happily at him, "Just as long as you learn to control it again before we perform, feel free to call it a night."

"I'm just not use to this power. That ball of electrical energy actually took quite a bit out of me," Yami admitted.

The smaller tri-colored youth frowned, "I'm sorry. I wish I was like you. You don't seem to be bothered by the cold. It must be a siren thing. If I wasn't cold, you would not need to build the fire."

Yami chuckled, "I think you are right, Yugi. That must be another siren ability. I'm not cold at all." Yami smiled at the petite youth, "Just tell me when you've warmed up some and we will head back to the pier."

\/\/\/

The tri-colored look-a-likes sat together next to the blazing fire talking about anything and everything before they realized the sun would be setting within the next two hours. Yami did not want Yugi in the frigid water at night. It would be unbearably cold. Not even the wetsuit could protect his small form from those temperatures. Yami swam out a little ways and played in the waves as he waited for Yugi to dive in.

Yugi stood shivering waist deep in the water. He knew he should just dive in to get it over with; but he was just too cold this time to do that. His violet orbs glanced up just in time to see a large wave come crashing down on him. He struggled to the surface and took a gasp of breath before the rip tide gripped him and dragged him under turning him this way and that. He could not figure what was up and what was down. He attempted to swim to the surface and was met with a searing pain in his head. His forehead coming in contact with a rock knocking him unconscious; his small form sinking to the bottom of the ocean as the rip tide carried him further and further away from the beach.

**A/N: Ooooooooo please don't hurt me. Cliff hanger!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Forced Transformation

**A/N: Wow you guys are getting good at guessing what is to come :) Hope you like the chapter!**

**/Thoughts/**

"No! Yugi!" Yami screamed as he dove down into the dark blue abyss to search for Yugi. His tale rapidly slicing through the waters as he searched for the petite youth. "No! Ra damn it! Where are you?"

A violet glow caught his attention deep within the murky depths below him. He swam towards the violet glow feeling mysteriously drawn to the glow. The violet glow dimmed momentarily before lighting up again. He quirked his head curiously to the side as he swap closer. He saw Yugi's unconscious form in the center of the light..no..not the center. The glow was coming from underneath the wetsuit. The black wetsuit split in half as the glow grew brighter to a blinding intensity. Yugi's pale legs merging together to form a very long delicate violet tale. Yami watched the youth carefully, he could tell from the gentle rise and fall of Yugi's chest, he was perfectly safe and was breathing normally.

"So," He swam up next to the pale tri-colored youth; wrapping his tan arms around the bare chest, "You are a siren too. I just wonder why you are changing now and not before." He hugged the small body to his chest as he smiled down relieved washing over him with the knowledge his petite doppelganger was safe.

A small moan escaped Yugi's lips, "Where am I? What happened?"

"You were dragged under by the rip tide." Yami smiled at him.

"Am I dead?" And if that's the case are you dead? Please don't tell me we are dead! I will pay you to tell me we are not dead if we really are dead!" Yugi squeaked.

Yami placed a finger over the panicking youth's lips, "Shhh. No, we are not dead."

Yugi squirmed in his arms realizing he was underwater, "Ra! What is going on!" he squeaked as his long violet tale flicked with every slight movement, "I!...I HAVE A TALE! I'm breathing under water! I'm talking under water!"

Yami smiled warmly, "Apparently you are a siren as well little one."

"But why would it happen now? Why didn't it happen like yours did?" Yugi asked confused, "I've been 17 for five months and nothing has happened."

"Ms. Davidson said the transformation is different for each siren. We'll have to ask her if she knows why it would happen now and not earlier. Are you ready to head home?"

Yugi's violet orbs blinked, "Not really. I'm not cold anymore. I just want to swim and see what I can do. Hey! Do you want to race, Yami?"

The crimson eyed siren was caught off guard with the sudden challenge. A smile formed on his lips, "That sounds like fun. Whoever makes it back to the pier first?"

Yugi crossed his arms, "I'm not ready to go home yet."

"We can still swim around after we get to the pier," Yami swam a quick circle around Yugi, "The pier just gives us a distant point to swim to for our race."

The pale siren uncrossed his arms pondering Yami's words, "Alright. Ready?" Yami moved next to Yugi and faced in the direction of the pier, "Set?" Yami nodded at Yugi; who returned the nod, "Go!" Yugi shouted. With a rapid flick of a crimson and a violet tale, the race began. Each siren piercing the water like a bullet; their fins propelling them forward. They were neck and neck. Yugi turned his head glancing to his side where Yami was swimming. Playful violet winked at the Egyptian siren. Yami's eyebrow arched as he watched the youth carefully. Yugi's long violet tale picked up speed. Yugi swam in a circle around Yami before pulling ahead. As the petite siren became use to how his tale moved and what reaction he received with each movement; he became more comfortable with it. His confidence grew as his speed increased leaving Yami behind.

"Eat my bubbles Egyptian!" Yugi giggled.

When Yami reached the pier, Yugi was leaning up against it with his arms folded grinning, "It's about time you got here. What took you so long?" The youth giggled.

"You've certainly learned how to use that beautiful tale of yours quickly," the tanned siren swam lower to get a better look at Yugi's long elegant tale.

The violet eyed youth blushed, "Thank you."

"Oh! Yugi! I wonder if the fact that you are a siren was the reason my song had no effect on you."

A pale finger raised to rose petal lips caressing them in thought, "Maybe. That will be something else we will need to ask Ms. Davidson about on Monday. I have a feeling that is exactly why it didn't work."

\/\/\/

"Ah my two favorite look-a-likes," Ms. Davidson hugged the boys before returning to her desk to continue grading papers.

"We really need to talk to you," Yugi whispered.

Green orbs looked up, "Of course. Close the door and let's talk."

Yami did what was instructed. He closed the office door behind him; taking the seat next to Yugi he began, "Yugi is a siren."

Ms. Davidson smiled, "I thought that might be the case. His transformation was not far enough along for me to be sure before."

"He glowed when his tale formed for the first time. That didn't happen to me. Why would his tale glow at first?" Yami asked with an arched eyebrow.

"His life was in danger wasn't it?"

The tri-colored doppelgangers glanced at each other, "Yes," Yugi whispered, "The rip tide had me. I couldn't get to the surface and I hit my head on a rock.

The drama teacher nodded, "When a young siren's life is in danger, their body goes into a survival mode. The transformation is then forced and instant in order to help save the siren. The glow was the natural survival instinct within Yugi's body reacting to the immediate threat of drowning. Have you discovered what your water ability is yet?"

Yugi blinked, "No, I haven't tried yet."

Ms. Davidson nodded, "Let's give it a try." She slid a glass of water over to the violet eyed siren. "Focus all of your attention on the water. Hold out your hand and try to freeze it. Concentrating on slowing the water molecules down until they are crammed together in a solid state."

Yugi adopted a laser like focus; staring at the water. He held is hand out and pictured the water turning to ice on a molecular level without success. He sighed before doing the opposite; speeding up the water molecules to heat up the water and create vapor. There was still no reaction. The youth pouted lowering his hand.

"Don't give up, Yugi, you can do it," Yami encouraged.

"Easy for you to say now that you figured out your power," Yugi blew his long golden bangs out of his eyes. He shook his shoulders in an attempt to relax his body. Raising his hand, he focused on calling the water molecules to him; essentially using a mental siren song on the water itself. He felt a warm tingling flowing through him. He pictured what he wanted the water to do in his head. The water began to slowly lift out of the glass. Floating in midair, the water shaped itself into the form of a siren. A brilliant smile crossed Yugi's lips.

"You did it!" Yami stood admiring the floating siren shaped siren, "Oh! I have an idea!" Yami grinned as he focused his thoughts to form a static spark on his finger tip. He touched it to the water; which accepted the electricity willingly. Small lighting blots flashed within the water siren as it conducted the electrical current.

Ms. Davidson stared in awe at the two powers combined, "Yugi….." She whispered.

Yugi smiled as he turned his attention to the drama teacher, "Yes?"

"There is something that I want you to try. Come sit over here by the window," She requested moving a chair next to the window for Yugi to sit in.

"Okay," Yugi lowered the siren shaped water back into the glass. He raised himself out of the chair and moved to the chair Ms. Davidson sat next to the window.

She leaned close to Yugi, "You have the power to control and move water. If you are who I think you are, you will also have the ability to create a storm. Focus your attention on the sky above. Call the water molecules together and mix them in the air with the different air pressures to create a storm." She instructed.

"That sounds complicated," Yugi thought raising his finger to his lips again, "I will try it though." The violet orbs glanced up into the sky as he lay his relaxed hands in his lap. He called the water molecules to gather around the school. He could see dark grey clouds forming above them. He smiled as the cloud became so big and so full of evaporated water it could no longer hold any more. It poured down sheets of rain over the school.

He looked over at the green eyed siren who stood gasping, "You are them! You are the two sirens of legend!"


	14. Chapter 14 - Heart-to-Heart

**A/N: Thank you all! I appreciate every one of you who read, review, follow, and favorite!**

**/Thoughts/**

The sweaty petite form tossed about in a restless sleep. His legs tangled in the sheets adding to the trapped feeling clawing at his unconscious mind.

"Yugi?"

He heard his name being called in the distance, /Grandpa?/ He whimpered and groaned as he thrashed about in an attempt to free himself from the nightmare's grasp.

"Yugi, wake up!"

His body was shaken, his violet orbs flying open and his body jumped; his breathe coming in deep ragged gasps.

"Grandpa?" Yugi choked out.

"I'm here, Yugi. It's alright. It was only a nightmare," Solomon Muto placed a comforting hand on Yugi's shoulder and squeezed. Yugi squirmed about trying to get free from the tangled mess that was his sheet.

"Woa….WOAH ooof!" Yugi fell out of the bed while trying to free himself from his sheet; knocking into his grandfather. Yugi felt the sheet become wet as he grandfather stumbled back. The liquid rapidly soaking through the sheet to his legs, /Oh crap…../

"I'm sorry Yugi. I thought you might want a glass of water after waking up from a nightmare. I'll help you change your bed sheets."

Yugi sighed, /I have a lot bigger problems right now than wet sheets./ He closed his violet orbs as he felt his legs merge together and become his violet, slick, and scaly tale.

"Oh! Yugi!" his grandfather gasped as Yugi covered his face in his hands.

"Grandpa, I can explain. Well..not really but I can try," Yugi panicked trying to hide his fin under the water logged sheet. Solomon knelt next to his grandson, a warm smile on his face as he gently uncovered and untangled Yugi's tale from the cloth annoyance.

"Yugi," Solomon whispered, "You have such a beautiful tale. Just like your mother's. Why didn't you tell me you had undergone the siren's transformation?"

Yugi gaped wide eyed and opened mouthed at his grandfather, "So you knew about this the whole time?!" His voice raising an octave.

Solomon nodded at his grandson; his violet orbs running the full length of his grandson's violet tale. Upon further inspection under the light, his scales revealed shining gold specs within them, "It runs in the family. I thought I told you all of this before."

Yugi shook his head, "The whole 'siren' gene was NEVER mentioned to me," Yugi stated annoyed.

"I guess it is time for a heart-to-heart talk. Isn't it?"

Yugi pouted before responding, "Yes. I think it is."

"Okay, let me get a towel to help you dry off your tale and then we will go downstairs to talk. I will even make some hot chocolate for you," Solomon stood, heading to the bathroom for a towel. Yugi smiled as the elderly man exited his room. He may have forgotten to tell him one key thing about his lineage, but he knew his grandfather was trying. His mother died in childbirth and his father left Yugi at his grandfather's doorstep before running off with his secretary. Solomon did the best he could for Yugi; thus Yugi could never stay mad at him for long. He appreciated everything his grandfather did for him.

The elderly Moto entered the bedroom carrying two large towels. He handed one to Yugi who went to work on the upper part of his tale while his grandfather began drying the lower part near his fin. Yugi wrapped the second towel around his waist as his tale disappeared leaving his lower half nude.

"I will go make the hot chocolate. Please come downstairs when you change into new pajamas," Solomon smiled at the youth.

Yugi quickly slid new pajama pants on and headed downstairs. His grandfather had lit the fireplace and was carrying two mugs of hot chocolate over to the couch. He handed one mug to Yugi before the two sat side by side. The violet eyed youth blew on the hot chocolate to cool it down enough to sip. He waited patiently for his grandfather to begin.

"I'm very sorry that I never told you about our family, Yugi. I left you alone during your transformation," the elderly Motu looked down into his mug sorrow and regret filling his large violet orbs.

Yugi placed his hand on his grandfather's giving it a loving squeeze, "It is okay, Grandpa. I have not exactly been alone. Yami is a siren and so is my drama teacher."

Solomon blinked surprised, "I am very glad to hear you were not alone. I should have sensed that Yami was one. I must be losing my touch since I have been out of the ocean for so long."

"You can join Yami and I during one of our swims," Yugi smiled at his grandfather, "Anyway, we are getting off topic. Please tell me about our family now."

"Your mother was a very special siren. Your mother was an oracle. One of the few oracles we sirens had. She sat on the Royal Council as the advisor to the king. She had such a beautiful golden tale. I think that is why yours has the golden specs in it," Solomon sighed before taking a sip of his chocolate.

"She knew she would not survive the childbirth. Unfortunately, what she did not see was that your father would react the way he did when he found out what she was. He called her a freak and other horrible names. When he found out that you may be one too, he wanted nothing to do with you. Your father acted like a real bastard to her. He eventually left you on my doorstep and took off without a word. Oh, Yugi, your hot chocolate is cold. Let me heat it up for you." The elderly Motu wrapped his hand around Yugi's mug and focused on the liquid within bringing it to a rolling boil.

"Ow," Yugi giggled as the liquid heated the mug so hot he had to set it down on the coffee table until it was cool enough to hold again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get it that hot," Solomon grinned sheepishly.

"So you can heat up water. That is neat, Grandpa!"

"Have you discovered your ability yet, Yugi?" his grandfather asked curiosity raging within him.

Yugi nodded, taking a sip of hot chocolate before answering the question posed to him, "I can control water and create a storm."

Solomon blinked, "Control water….AND create a storm." Yugi nodded, "Yami…what can Yami do?"

"He's unique I guess. He has power over electricity," Yugi smiled before taking another sip of chocolate. He didn't want it to go cold again; not that it made much of a difference since his grandfather could just heat it up again for him.

"You are them aren't you?" Solomon covered his mouth, "You and Yami together are the two Sirens of Legend."

Yugi blinked nonchalantly, "That's what Ms. Davidson called us."

"You've got your work cut out for you little one," his grandfather stated.

"Oh, she already told us all that, 'bring peace to the ocean' and all," Yugi smiled.

"It's much more than that my young siren. The two of you must fight for that peace. It will not be easy."

Yugi sighed before finishing his chocolate, "I suspected as much."

\/\/\/

A loud yawn escaped the violet eyed siren as his head slid to the side. His body jerked up right in a desperate attempt to stay awake.

"Did you stay up all night?" Yami asked whispering in Yugi's ear.

The close proximity and deep baritone voice sent a shudder through the petite form. He groaned, "I had a nightmare last night. When Grandpa came to check on me, he found out I'm a..ya know…and we ended up talking almost all night about my lineage. Apparently my mother was one and so is my grandpa."

Yami's crimson orbs widened, "Wow! What did he all say?"

Yugi leaned in closer to Yami and whispered in his ear, telling him everything his grandfather had told him.

"So he thinks we are the Sirens of Legend too?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded. "I have a feeling we are going to have our work cut out for us when the time comes."

"That's what grandpa said too," Yugi whispered back before another large yawn escaped his lips.

"After rehearsal, I think I'm going to take you straight home. You really need to get some rest. You look one step away from zombie status," Yami teased. Yugi stuck his tongue out at the Egyptian siren earning a deep baritone chuckle from said siren.

\/\/\/

Yami and Yugi walked through the parking lot towards Yami's motorcycle. Crimson orbs blinked in confusion as they glanced through the lot. "Um…Yugi, I did park my motorcycle right here didn't I?" Yami asked pointing at an empty space.

"Yea…at least I think so…" Yugi blinked confused, "I hate to say it Yami, but I don't see it anywhere in this lot."

Yami growled, "It was here! Where in the name of Ra could it be now?!"

Yugi's mouth fell open, he made a few squeaking noises as he tapped Yami on the shoulder, "I found your motorcycle and you're never going to believe where it is."


	15. Chapter 15 - Motorcyle Recovery

**A/N:Thank you all for your support! You are all the best and I love ya!**

**/Thoughts/**

Yami turned to face Yugi, "Where? I don't see it. Where do you see my motorcycle?"

Yugi gently grabbed Yami's jaw and tilted it in the right direction and then up, "There."

Crimson eyes blinked, "I don't see it. Unless you mean that lumpy thing on the roof."

Yugi's violet orbs squinted, "I'm pretty sure that's it. It looks like it is wrapped in saran wrap." Yami's jaw dropped.

"Who does that?!" the deep baritone voice growled.

"I'm pretty sure I know," Yugi replied digging in his pocket for his cell phone; hitting a button on the phone he held the sleek black device up to his ear.

"Hello, Yugi!"

"Hey, Ryou! What's going on?" Yugi asked. His violet orbs taking in Yami's shocked expression while the British accent on the other line informed him about the work in process that was to be dinner.

"That sounds tasty! So um..Ryou, is Bakura there?" Yugi asked.

A small pause drifted through the line, "Yes. Why?"

"Has he been there for the past few hours?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Yes…wait..no. He went out not too long ago to run errands. Come to think of it, he didn't bring anything back with him. Strange. Why do you ask, Yugi?"

"Because I'm staring at Yami's motorcycle on the roof of the school."

A soft groan passed over the albino's lips, "Kuuura! Did you put Yami…" Yugi could hear booming laughter in the background before Ryou could finish asking the question. "I guess that's a yes." Ryou sighed.

"I thought it just might be him. This has Marik and Bakura written all over it," Yugi giggled. Yami pouted.

"Do you need help getting it down?" Ryou asked.

"No, Ryou! Let the shrimp and his Phantom try to get it down on their own," Yugi heard Bakura cackle.

"Help would be nice," Yugi muttered.

"Consider it done. Be there shortly **WITH** Bakura," Ryou snapped at the taller albino.

"Thank you," Yugi smiled.

"Don't pout at me. You're the one that did this. We are going…" Yugi heard Ryou scolding Bakura as the phone hung up.

"They are on their way."

"Thank you, Yugi. I appreciate it," Yami sighed again as he stared up at his motorcycle sitting on the roof, "Come on, let's go up to the roof and start getting that saran wrap off of it." Yami grasped Yugi's hand and led him up to the roof. The petite youth's face turned bright pink as he felt the soft warm hand enclose around his. He bit his lip as he looked down at their joined hands, /No, don't start blushing now! Ugh. I hate that I blush so much. What is the matter with me?/ Yugi's brows furrowed as he lost himself in his world of thoughts. Before he realized it, Yami had taken a pocket knife out and began to cut at the plastic surrounding his Harley Davidson.

The progress was slow and tedious, "Ra, how much Saran wrap did those two psychos use?" Yami asked cutting another piece off.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Bakura smirked as he and Ryou appeared on the roof.

"I cannot belief you did this, Kura. It's one thing to replace Marik's deodorant with cream cheese, it is quite another to move Yami's motorcycle up here," Ryou shook his head as his chocolate orbs observed the saran wrap mess around Yugi and Yami.

"That was such a great prank," Bakura said proudly.

"Yami, can I please use your knife, I can't get this piece off," Yugi asked as Ryou and Bakura approached; the taller Britain pulling a knife out of his pocket to help free the motorcycle of the layers of plastic wrap. The Egyptian siren passed the knife over to Yugi while he tugged at another piece of wrap on the other side of the bike.

Yugi glanced up as the sun glistened off of Yami's sweaty brow making him appear ethereal. Yugi gulped; his mouth suddenly felt dry as he stared at the new beads of sweat forming on the tan brow and the larger ones dripping down the side of his face.

"Will you two just kiss already? Your emotions and hormones are driving me nuts!" Three pairs of wide surprised eyes glanced over at Ryou who was holding his head.

"Ow!" Yugi squeaked dropping the knife. He paid more attention to Yami and Ryou than what he was doing with the knife earning him a large gash on his hand.

"Yugi! Ra, are you okay?" Yami knelt beside Yugi taking his bleeding palm in his own two hands.

"Yami, please move," Ryou whispered.

"What? No! We have to get him to the hospital!" Yami growled as he went to pick Yugi up.

"He doesn't need a hospital. Please move," Ryou ordered again. Yami felt himself be lifted off of the ground and placed to the side and out of the way.

"Bakura, what is the meaning of this?" the baritone voice asked full of rage.

"Oh just shut up and watch," the tallest albino crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Ryou approached Yugi.

He gently took Yugi's small hand and lay it in his palm. Chocolate met violet as the other palm hovered over Yugi's injured hand. A warm golden glow shone from Ryou's hovering palm. Yugi felt the pain retreat immediately; new skin forcing the wound closed. The tri-colored look-a-likes stared at the scene in amazement. Yugi's jaw dropped as he removed his hand from Ryou's palm. There were no cuts, just a small pink scar.

"How did you do that?" Yugi asked eying his hand.

Ryou smiled, "I am of elven decent. I am an empath and a healer."

"You're an elf!" Yugi squeaked. Ryou nodded and moved his flowing white mane out of the way, revealing a delicate pointed ivory ear.

"I'm sorry I startled you earlier. Your emotions were getting to be a bit much for me," chocolate orbs glanced between Yugi and Yami, "You two REALLY need to have a talk to get things sorted out."

Confused violet met crimson, /Wait, is he blushing? Why is he blushing?/ Yugi thought as he saw bright pink paint Yami's tan cheeks.

Sensing Yugi's confusion; Ryou sighed again, "Bakura, will you and Yami work on getting the motorcycle down. I need to talk to Yugi."

Bakura grumbled something that sounded along the lines of, "Fine."

"Thank you, Kura," Ryou hugged the taller more muscular Britain before pulling Yugi towards the seclusion of the boy's restroom. Yugi leaned up against the wall as Ryou smiled at him, "You don't know do you."

"Know what?" Yugi asked confused his violet eyes meeting warm chocolate.

"What your emotions are towards Yami."

At the very mentioned of the other's name, Yugi felt his face heat up. He covered his face with his hands, "Why do I keep blushing so much, Ryou? What's happening to me?"

Ryou took a step closer to the petite youth; taking Yugi's hands in his, "You have liked Yami for a while and now your crush is developing into something much stronger."

"Like? Crush? Something stronger? What are you talking about?" Yugi whispered.

"The butterflies in your stomach, the desire to be near Yami, the blushing, the happiness you feel when you are with him. Yugi, all of that is your crush on Yami growing."

"How do you know I feel all of those things?" Yugi asked looking down.

"I told you. I am an empath. I can feel what you feel. The point being, Yugi you are starting to fall in love with him."

Realization struck Yugi as he thought past the last few months with Yami, his feelings and desires mirroring exactly what Ryou just told him.

"But what if he doesn't like me in return?" the petite youth wrapped his arms around his small frame.

A knowing glint sparkled in the friendly chocolate orbs, "You never know until you try, Yugi."

A smile emerged onto the petite siren's face, "Oh also, since you told me your secret, I want to tell you mine. I am a…"

"Siren." Ryou finished for him, "I know."

Yugi gaped, "How could you possibly know that?"

"I could hear the change in your voice after you underwent the transformation. Your voice is so much more alluring. Not that it was bad in the first place!" Ryou quickly added making sure to not offend his petite friend.

"I know what you meant. Thank you for the talk," Yugi wrapped his arms around the silver haired elf.

"I am happy to help. Please promise me you will talk to Yami?" Ryou pulled away from Yugi's embrace.

Yugi nodded, "I will." Yugi's stomach did flip flops at that statement, his nerves becoming frazzled as he and Ryou returned to Bakura, Yami, and the motorcycle.


	16. Chapter 16 - Payback

**A/N: I totally have a "You know your addicted to Yu-Gi-Oh moment." I was working on my legal homework, turned to call my dog to drop whatever he was chewing on and instead of calling him by his name, I ended up saying, "Yugi! Drop that and get over here!" *sighs* I am an addict lol **

**Anywho, thank you all again for reading and reviewing! I'm truly thankful for each of you! I hope you like this chapter!**

**/Thoughts/**

"Um, why are you watching Anzu curl her hair?" Yugi asked placing his chin on Yami's shoulder. Crimson eyes sparked as they glanced at Yugi.

"No reason. I was just staring off into space," the corner of his tan lips raising into a sweet smile. Yugi raised an eyebrow not convinced.

The group was over at Malik and Marik's apartment. They decided to put the finishing touches on their history project that night and celebrate with a sleepover. Marik and Ryou disappeared into the kitchen to start dinner for the group. It surprised each of them when they discovered several months prior that Marik's cooking ability was almost on par with Ryou's. Ryou and Marik were roped into cooking as often as possible for the group.

Yugi stuck his head into the kitchen, "Do you guys need help?"

The tall blonde Egyptian and the shorter albino glanced at each other momentarily before Ryou responded, "No, I think we are okay. Thank you though." The violet eyed siren smiled before returning to the living room. Anzu, Joey, Tristan, and Yami sat back on the couch watching Malik and Bakura play poker on the coffee table.

Malik's lilac orbs glanced over his cards with a smirk on his lips, "Bakura, how about we make a bet?"

A silver eyebrow arched, "What do you have in mind?"

"Loser has to wash the dishes and clean the kitchen after dinner wearing nothing but an apron," Malik suggested.

"Agreed," Bakura nodded not allowing his face to portray any emotion.

Malik's grin widened, "You might as well unzip and start cleaning now," the Egyptian lay his cards on the coffee table, "I have four of a kind." The tanned arms crossed his chest confidently glancing at the nonreactive albino. Malik stood stretching his long limbs while sighing with satisfaction.

"Not so fast, Malik," Bakura remarked. The blonde stopped stretching, lilac orbs blinking confused at the silver haired albino, "Two words for you: Royal Flush."

"Shit," Malik swore plopping down into an armchair with a sigh, "Fine, I'll clean up. Hopefully, the aprons we have are long enough to cover me," Malik chuckled wiggling his eyebrows.

"Malik!" Anzu gasped.

"What?" The Egyptian shrugged.

Yugi glanced over at Yami confused, "I don't get it." Yami smiled placing a hand on top of Yugi's giving it a small squeeze as he leaned in to whisper to him.

Bakura rolled his dark chocolate orbs, "He's just saying he has a large dick, shrimp. Nothing special. He's probably making it up anyway."

"I am not. Ask Ryou," Malik joked. Bakura growled at the Egyptian earning him another chuckle from the blonde.

Yugi blushed brightly while his mouth formed a silent, "Oh."

"Dinner is served!" Marik set a large platter of bacon wrapped fillets on the table. Ryou set a bowl of mixed steamed vegetables and a bowl of garlic mashed potatoes on the table near the meat.

"Alright!" Tristan and Joey looked at each other before running over to the table, "This looks tasty!"

"Thank you," Marik smiled.

"I hope you like it," the silver haired elf smiled at the group as they each took a seat around the table.

The conversation during dinner was light and entertaining. Each of them eating their fill of the deliciously prepared food.

Joey sat back in his chair patting his overly full stomach, "Man, you two should go into business as chefs. You would make a fortune."

Bakura stood and disappeared into the kitchen; returning shortly with a small apron, "Get to it, Malik," he winked at the smaller blonde Egyptian as he tossed the apron over to him.

Malik sighed, "Fine." He sauntered towards the kitchen where he paused at the door dropping his pants and mooning the table before stepping out of them and heading fully into the kitchen. A few second later his light purple button up shirt came flying out of the kitchen and landed on Bakura's head. The tallest albino removed the shirt from his head and tossed it aside unceremoniously.

"What was that all about?" Ryou asked a bright blush covering his pale cheeks.

"Malik lost a bet," Anzu answered with a giggle.

"Oh, I see," Ryou responded a smile gracing his delicate features.

It did not take Malik long to clean the kitchen. Both Marik and Ryou preferred to clean as they cooked; both being of the opinion that it was much easier that way thus the Egyptian was fully clothed in no time.

The finishing touches on the group project did not take long either. Each of them working diligently to get their part out of the way. All of them, less Ryou, were fed up with the project and wanted it to be over with.

Yugi went to flop back onto the floor once the project was complete; instead, he ended up stretched across Yami's leather clad legs.

Vibrant red dancing across his cheeks, "S..s..sorry, Yami."

"It's okay," the crimson eyed siren smiled at the petite youth.

Ryou sighed, "Yugi, a word?"

"Sure," Yugi stood and followed Ryou out onto the porch, "What's up?"

"You still haven't talked to Yami yet have you?"

"Well..no," Yugi responded sheepishly.

"Yugi, it's been over a week since our talk at school. You are just torturing yourself by not talking to him," Ryou rested his hand on the small siren's shoulder, "You don't have to worry or be afraid. Just say what is in your heart." The silver haired elf crossed his arms over his chest in an effort to stay warm. His teeth began to chatter as he awaited Yugi's response.

"I will talk to him. I just haven't found the right time," the violet orbs looked away from his elven friend, "I promise, I will."

Ryou nodded, "I'm so jealous of you right now," he shivered rubbing his arms for more heat.

"Why?" Yugi glanced at him confused.

"Because, cold no longer effects you. You don't feel it anymore since you are a siren."

"I do like that," Yugi giggled, "Oh, I have a question for you. I'm not sure if you will answer it or not, but couldn't hurt to ask."

Ryou smiled at Yugi, "Ask away."

"Is Bakura one too? I mean…is he an elf too?" Yugi asked.

Ryou nodded his silver hair shook with each movement, "He is a different type of elf though. He can disappear into shadow. He also is able see perfectly well in the dark. For example, a pitch black room where people normally could not see a thing, he can see perfectly just like it was daylight in that room."

"That is neat!" Yugi smiled at his elven friend, "Now let's get inside before you catch a cold out here."

\/\/\/

The room was still and quiet except for the sound of Joey and Tristan snoring. It was still early morning; dawn rapidly approaching. Yugi raised his head to see Yami moving around silently.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Go back to sleep, Yugi," the deep baritone voice returned the whisper.

Yugi sighed; resting his head on his pillow, /I wonder what he is up to./ Yugi's violet orbs weighted heavily as sleep clawed at them; urging them to close again.

A little over one hour later, Yugi awoke again when he heard Yami's voice, "Good morning, Bakura."

He glanced over at Yami confused as to why he was so happy and chipper this early. The crimson eyed siren had his phone poised for a picture before lowering it. /What was that for?/ Yugi thought confused. His violet orbs followed in the direction Yami's crimson gaze rested. /Oh. My. Ra. Bakura's gonna kill him./

The tallest albino yawned before eying Yami suspiciously, "I don't trust you." Dark chocolate orbs narrowed before he turned; taking his leave towards the bathroom.

Yugi covered his mouth as he went to sit next to Yami, "Did you do that to him?"

Yami nodded as he whispered, "Three….two…one…"

"What the fuck did you do to me, Yami!" Bakura came running back into the living room jumping over sleeping bodies to get to Yami, "You curled my hair! How dare you curl my hair!" Bakura pinned Yami's shoulders to the back of the couch as he towered over him meeting his crimson orbs with angry dark brown.

Yami's baritone laughter reverberated around the living room where they all slept. Yugi couldn't help but giggle at the angry shadow elf. The curls made him look adorable.

"You look so pretty, Bakura," Yami smirked at the albino towering above him.

The others had all awaken from the commotion; each of them falling into fits of laughter at the sight of Bakura with all of his long white mane curled in delicate spiral curls. Marik couldn't breathe he was laughing so hard.

"Ra, I hope someone got a picture of that!" Marik gasped out.

"Calm down, Bakura, you look like a rabid wolf…well," Ryou couldn't help but giggle, "Maybe not so much a rabid wolf, but you get the point. I'm sure you can wash the curls out," Ryou placed a gentle hand on Bakura's shoulder.

Bakura slapped Yami, "Don't ever touch my hair again."

Yami smirked, "Do not ever touch my motorcycle again." Bakura growled turning on his heel and heading off to shower.

Marik looked at Yami, "Please tell me you got a picture of that." Yami nodded and held out his phone to the crazy Egyptian. "This is amazing! I'm sending it to myself."

"Send it to me too, Marik!" Malik chuckled. Marik nodded as he sent the picture to both of them.

"It was payback for my motorcycle's abduction and confinement," Yami smirked.

"Is that why you were watching Anzu curl her hair last night? To learn how to do it?" Yugi asked.

Yami winked at him, "Exactly."


	17. Chapter 17 - Lost in Nature

The haunting and alluring sound filled the air; adding sound to the bright pink, purple, and orange sunset. The waves rose and fell in time with the song.

"You may want to be careful with that voice of yours. You could cause an accident," Ryou smiled silently coming up behind the petite violet eyed siren. The alluring song ceased as the youth put his hand to his chest and turned to face his company.

"You scared me," Yugi giggled.

"You've become very gifted with your voice, Yugi. I am impressed," Ryou sat next to him on the beach. Yugi crossed his legs and leaned back placing his palms behind him to support his position, "Will you keep singing?"

Yugi nodded. He closed his violet orbs as he felt the pull of the ocean and the sound it made; the sound of its life, it's breath, its song. His voice became the call of the ocean the moment his breath paced over his vocal cords to sing. The silver haired elf closed his milk chocolate orbs as well; listening to Yugi's voice rise and fall in time with the ocean waves. The song ended on a gentle note bringing a warm smile to the lips of the elf sitting next to him.

"Breathtaking. You sing with every ounce of your being," Ryou whispered. A light blushed stained the pale cheeks of the siren. "Yugi, can I see your tale? I've been curious as to what it looks like."

The petite siren giggled, "Sure. I just need to take these clothes off. I don't need to lose another pair of pants or boxers." It was Ryou's turn to blush as the siren stripped in front of him. Milk chocolate orbs glancing away as soft creamy skin was revealed. Yugi ran to the waves; diving in head first. His senses went into over drive the moment the icy water made contact with his skin. His legs merged instantly together forming his tale and fin. He played in the waves for several minutes offshore before returning to the beach in front of where his elven friend sat. He used his forearms to pull him up further onto the beach, but not fully out of the water. Ryou approached, his eyes wide as he drank in the long violet tale that use to be his friend's slim legs.

"Wow," he whispered watching each scale shimmer under the light of the setting sun.

Yugi rolled over onto his back, the waves coming up around him, his violet orbs dancing in delight as he stared up at the silver haired elf, "You will have to come swimming with Yami and I at some point."

"I would love to, preferable when it is warmer though. This weather is a bit cold for me to go swimming," Ryou responded.

Yugi nodded, "Of course, when it is warmer, I will take you out and show you the wonders of the ocean."

"That sounds like a perfect plan," Ryou sighed his smile fading, "I'm sorry Yugi, I do need to be going. I just wanted to come and see how you were since you apparently have still not told Yami about how you feel," Ryou winked.

Yugi blushed again looking down at his gold speckled violet tale, "I will."

"Would you like me to wait for you to dry so we can leave together?" Ryou asked with a tilt of his head.

"No, I am fine. I want to stay until the sun is fully set. It's so beautiful here at sundown," Yugi responded, "But will you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?" Ryou asked glancing down at the young siren.

"Will you place my towel and clothes a little closer to the water's edge? That will make it easier for me to reach."

"Of course!" Ryou picked up the coral colored towel and articles of clothing. He folded them neatly near the water, but not close enough to get wet until the tide was much higher.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, Yugi. I will see you later!" Ryou waved. Yugi reached his hand out of the water and waved it at Ryou sending water droplets scattering over his pale chest and stomach.

Silence returned to the beach when Yugi was left in solitude. He dove back into the ocean waves; gliding through them, jumping over them, and piercing them like a spear with each flick of his tale. After he had his fill of playing in the waves, he pulled himself onto a boulder near the beach and began to sing one last time. His voice echoing in the silent blanket of the night. Closing his eyes, he was lost to the mixture of nature and emotion. The two entwining into one as the ocean voiced it's desires through Yugi's voice.

He jumped as a rough heavy object landed on top of him, "Hey!" He struggled against the rough ropes pinning him down. The ropes tightened around him pulling his small form off of the rock and into the water. He was dragged through the shallow depths and onto the sand; realization turning his anger an annoyance into fear, /I'm trapped in a net!/ Yugi struggled futilely against the thick ropes the net was made out of. The rough way he was dragged caused both the net and the sand to scrape and bruise his delicate milky skin.

"Let me go! Release me from this net!" Yugi hollered. He saw several tall men standing over him. They were all in black with black combat boots, black jeans, and black hoodies. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" He screamed at them; not receiving any response whatsoever. As a last resort, Yugi closed his violet orbs and focused on the emotion love. He wanted to make this group of men love him enough to free him. His voice rose over the crashing waves, Yugi placing all of his concentration on swaying their emotions. They did not stop, they did not hesitate, they did not react; they merely continued to drag him up the beach. /Why is it not working?/ Yugi thought as tears appeared in his large violet cherubic eyes. He stopped singing noticing that it was not effecting these men; it was useless.

He was thrown unceremoniously into the back of a trunk; the lid was slammed on his fin. Yugi cried out in pain. He balled himself up as tight as he could trying to prevent the trunk from slamming on his tale a second time when they opened it to try closing it again.

They drove for a good 10 to 15 minutes before the car came to a stop. By that time, Yugi's fin had dried and he was left naked in the trunk. His small petite form curled up even more now that his fin had changed back into legs. The trunk sprung open, the three men hovered over him talking in hushed voices.

"His tale is gone. We don't need all three to carry him in. Go open the door." The broadest of the three reached down to pull the net and siren out of the trunk. Yugi tried to struggle and was dropped onto hard concrete.

"Stop squirming," the second man growled at him flipping him over onto his stomach and pressing hard against his back and pinning his head to the concrete sidewalk, "Or I will make you stop squirming. Oh fuck it, where's the chloroform?" The burly man tipped a brown bottle into a rag and gave the rag to the man pinning Yugi.

"No!" Yugi hollered, "Please don't!"

Yug's pleas fell on deaf ears. The man pinning him covered his mouth and nose with the chemical forcing Yugi into unconsciousness. His body went limp. He and the net were hoisted off the ground and carried into the building.

\/\/\/

Yugi groaned shaking his head; his violet orbs slowly began to open. His head felt like someone had taken a jackhammer to it, "Where am I?" He tried to squirm in the chair he had been placed in feeling that he was cuffed tightly to the chair and could not move his arms nor his hands.

"You don't need to concern yourself with where you are," A familiar gruff voice filled his ears. His violet orbs glanced up, "And don't even think about singing. I will have your mouth gagged so fast you wouldn't know what hit you. Either that or I would have you knocked unconscious again and then gagged."

Violet eyes roamed over the tall muscular form, he had seen this man's build before, "It's you, isn't it? You're the one that has been following me and trying to kill me. I thought you were gone," Yugi asked eying the same muscular build that he had faced in the school hallway.

"Yes, I am the one," the man confirmed, "I was never truly gone. I just took some time off to observe. I needed to verify that my suspicions were correct before acting further."

"What suspicions? Who are you? Why do you want to kill me? What have I ever done to you?" Yugi asked each question in rapid fire making every attempt to hide the fear boiling up within him.

"It's not what you have done, but what you were becoming. In the situation now, what you have become," the voice responded.

"Why does that even matter to you?" Yugi asked more confused now than ever before, "I wouldn't come after anyone. I wouldn't harm anyone with my abilities."

The figure removed his hood revealing himself to Yugi. The pale siren gasped. He knew exactly who this man was. His heart jumped into his throat as he felt tears run down his face. He did not want to believe his eyes, /Please someone wake me up from this nightmare!/

"No, it can't be. Why would you of all people want to kill me?" Yugi asked; his sobs choking him, "I don't understand why you would want to do this to me?"

"You couldn't possibly understand," the man growled at him, "Now, I finally have the chance to torture and kill you." Yugi's eyes grew wide, tears flowing freely down his pale cheeks.

"You do not have to do this," Yugi whispered.

"Of course I do, Yugi."


	18. Chapter 18 - Captor

**A/N: Hello all, by now I'm sure many of you have a few guesses as to Yugi's stalker/captor could be. All will be revealed in this chapter. Also, I wanted to give a fair warning that this chapter is fairly gruesome in some parts and not for the faint of heart. Some of you may even hate me after this chapter. I hope not, but it is possible. *A frown forms on the authoress' lips.* **

**Thank you again to all of my readers and reviewers. Please don't hang me after this chapter. Onto the um…ya…onto the darkness that is this chapter. **

**/Thoughts/**

"No, you don't have to do this! Please can we just talk?" Yugi pleaded.

"I refuse to listen to the likes of a creature such as you," the man remarked venom lacing each word.

"You are my father! You should want to listen to me; not kill me," another tear slid down Yugi's pale tear stained cheek.

"I have no son," the man retorted.

"This is absurd. Why do you hate me so much? Why did you hate mother? Our genealogy cannot be helped. Plus that should not matter to you in the slightest. We are family. Like it or not, I am part of you." Yugi tried to reason with the man.

"No! Silence!" He backhanded Yugi. The petite siren gasped; the taste of blood filling his mouth.

Yugi spit the metallic blood out of his mouth, "You do realize sirens are not the only mythological creatures that exist, don't you? Or are you too much of a pompous closed-minded cretin to know or care?"

A jab made contact with the side of Yugi's lip and cheek this time, the youth's head snapping to the side with the force of the punch. A groan escaped Yugi's bruised and puffy lips. His tongue flicked out to the sore appendage, the metallic taste of blood greeting his taste buds.

"Also, how were your kidnappers not effected by my song?" Yugi asked spitting more blood out of his mouth.

An evil grin crossed his father's lips, "Ear plugs."

"But they were able to talk to each other."

"They are wearing small microphones on their shirt collars. The speaker is on the inside of the ear plug. They could hear me and hear each other, but not you." His father explained before turning to the three men, "Strap him down," he ordered.

The three men that had kidnapped Yugi came forward out of the shadows to lift Yugi out of the chair. One of them grasped his arms holding them in place, one grabbed his legs, and the third unlocked the cuffs from the chair. Yugi immediately squirmed, trying to wiggle out of their grasp to no avail. He groaned in frustration.

His small form was laid onto a long strange wooden bench. Both of his arms were latched to the two corners of the table above his head; his legs were spread and latched down to the bottom corners. Yugi swallowed hard when he realized what he was strapped to, /It's…a…torture rack./

"Get!" Yugi's father boomed to the three kidnappers. The three men backed up into the shadows.

"Please, don't do this," Yugi pleaded.

"Silence freak! You don't belong in this world!" He stepped to the side near Yugi's feet towards the bottom of the rack where a large lever was located. Violet orbs widened as his father pumped the lever several times. Yugi felt his muscles stretch painfully. Yugi screamed with each pump of the lever; the pulleys attached to the rack tightening and stretching his muscles in ways they should not be stretched.

His father lay out a small black sack onto a wooden table taking out various items including knives, a lighter, and a leather belt. Yugi bit his lip as he watched his father turn to him with a metal ring with a symbol on it and the lighter. His father held the lighter over the ring heating it up enough to glow red.

"You are an abomination, Yugi!" The man lowered the white hot metal onto Yugi's chest. The hot metal scalding his delicate skin making it sizzle; the smell of burnt flesh filling the room. Tears overflowed the violet orbs, squeezing their way through the long black lashes which were tightly shut in pain.

Yugi cried out, "Please stop this! Please stop!"

"We are just getting started," the man commented in a monotone voice as he removed the metal from Yugi's chest. The skin was red, black, swollen, and bloody. Yugi glanced down seeing some kind of symbol within the charred flesh. He could not make out what the symbol was before his head was thrust back onto the wooden rack. A fairly large wooden branch or bit was thrust into his mouth by one of his kidnappers.

"Just so you don't bite off your tongue," the man grinned down at the pained look in Yugi's eyes.

/You sick bastards. You will not get away with this,/ Yugi thought angrily.

Another evil smirk etched its way across his father's lip while he went back over to the lever attached to the rack. He gave the lever several more pumps. Sickening cracks and snaps came from Yugi's body. Yugi bit down as hard as he could on the wooden bit that was shoved in his mouth. The petite form began to break under the pulling tension of the rack.

His father went back to the table picking up the leather belt. He wrapped it around Yugi's neck and tightened it as far as it would go, using all of his strength to pull the leather piece in his hand; cutting off all supply of oxygen to Yugi's body. Violet orbs widened; his body cried out and pleaded for oxygen. He writhed under the torture; stretching his muscles further with each jerking movement he made resulting in more pain and damage to his already stretched limbs

When Yugi looked like he was about to pass out from asphyxiation, his father loosened the leather belt from around his neck. Yugi gasped desperately for air. Yugi's throat was red and purple where the leather strap had been.

A dark laughter filled the room, "Having fun yet my 'son'?" the torturer sneered at the beaten and broken form strapped to the torture device, "I hope you still have more fight left in you, I'm not done yet." The man returned to the table placing the leather belt back down on it and picking up one of the jagged knives.

"Nothing too deep, I want to you to live through most of this," he reminded himself before placing the jagged blade on Yugi's chest. The evil grin once again etched into the man's lips, he pressed down on the blade; earning a wince and hiss from Yugi. He dragged the blade all the way down Yugi's chest to his stomach where he curved it and had the blade trace the curve of Yugi's bare hips. A river of deep crimson blood rushing through the long gash. His father grinned as he smeared the blood across Yugi's pale chest and stomach.

He picked up another knife before going to work on Yugi's arms digging the blade deep into his flesh. Saliva and froth formed in the corners of Yugi's mouth as he panted and gasped with each onslaught of pain, /When will the end! Please just kill me now I can't take this pain!/ Yugi's thoughts begged and pleaded for the beautiful release death would bring him. Yugi's head spun; his world turning topsey turvey as the pain began to overwhelm him; becoming too much for his senses to handle.

After another few pumps of the lever on the rack; Yugi heard a sickening crack as one of his arms was dislocated and the other was broken. Muted screams clawed at Yugi's throat begging to escape. Yugi's hold on the conscious world was fading rapidly.

The rack pressure was released providing some temporarily relief to the violet eyed siren. His father lifted him off of the rack placing him on his feet. Yugi had no energy to stand; nor was his body capable of standing after such torture it had underwent. His father grabbed his hair and dragged him over to 5 gallon fish tank in the middle of the room.

"I know that if your legs get wet, you grow a tale and can breathe under water; but if the rest of you gets wet, such as your head, you are not able to breathe underwater. You can't breathe without your tale forming first!" the man sneered. He nodded over at the three men standing off to the side. They lifted Yugi's limp body from the ground and hovered his head over the tank.

"Now," his tormentor nodded to the three. They thrust Yugi's head into the tank water by itself. Yugi gasped into the water unable to breathe in it. Panic clawed at his mind as his broken body struggled as best as it could in the grasp of the three men. When Yugi began to lose consciousness his tormentor nodded for the three men to take his head out of the water. They pounded hard on his back to get the water out of his lungs and get him breathing again.

As the small violet eyed siren gasped for oxygen, they dropped the broken, bloody, and naked form onto the hard cold concrete floor. His father grabbed him by the hair and dragged him across the large warehouse room they were in towards a back office where a large tank of salt water was ready. He lifted Yugi; tossing him into the tank; rapidly closing the lid. He locked it with a combination lock. The tank was made of thick glass; large enough to hold Yugi in his siren form but did not large enough to provide any moving space room for him. The glass was too thick to be broken by a weakened siren. The lid of the tank had holes punctured in it to allow Yugi to breathe.

The small form sank to the very bottom of the tank and curled in on itself. He winced as the salt water licked at his wounds causing blinding stinging sensations to shoot through his entire body. "That's enough fun for now, Yugi. We will return a little bit later today or tomorrow for some more fun," His father tapped on the glass.

Yugi didn't respond to the man, his body hurt too badly to say or think much of anything. The only coherent though that crossed his mind was about Yami, how much he loved him, and how much he wished Yami was there with him, /Please, help me Yami,/ he thought before giving into unconsciousness.


	19. Chapter 19 - Of Magic and Revenge

**A/N: Coooool. Legal homework done and three chapters posted in one day. I've been busy and having a blast while doing it. Minus the legal homework lol! I apologize for the last chapter. I hope this chapter makes up for it *large grin.* Sooooooo much to reveal in this chapter! *maniacal laughter* ooops *covers mouth* You didn't hear that laugh come out of me *grins innocently.* **

**Thank you all who stuck with me after the last chapter! I appreciate everyone taking time out of their day to read my story and thank you to those who reviewed! You all hold a special place in my heart. Okay now I'm getting mushy. Time for the chapter!**

**/Thoughts/**

A rapid knock boomed at the door to Ryou and Bakura's apartment. Bakura did not flinch, the shadow elf relaxing on the couch with the remote in one hand a glass of red wine in the other. Ryou opened said door revealing an unnerved Yami. The tri-colored siren entered the apartment spinning around to look from one elf and then to the other.

"Have either of you seen, Yugi? I have not heard from him or seen him in almost two days! That is not like him," Yami asked his voice full of concern.

"Did you try calling him or…I don't know…perhaps going to the Game Shop?" Bakura smirked.

"Yes and yes! He has not answered his phone in almost two days and he is not home," Yami continued to look back and forth between Ryou and Bakura.

"I saw him at the beach last night at sunset. He was fine when I left him. So that means he has been missing all night and today," Ryou thought.

"I'm sure the runt is fine," Bakura took a sip of red wine.

"No, Bakura, he does not just disappear like that." Ryou commented, "I'm going to call the others. I'll be right back." The small silver haired elf vanished through a hallway towards the bedrooms. He returned several minutes later, "They are all on their way."

"Thank you," Yami bowed to Ryou. The tri-colored siren began to pace worried for his smaller look-a-like.

Twenty minutes later had Joey, Tristan, Marik, Malik, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura gathered in the living room belonging to the silver haired elves. Ryou stood to address the group, "Yugi is missing everyone. I am not sure if you have figured it out yet, but Yugi has undergone the transformation. He is a siren." Yami's crimson eyes widened as he stared it Ryou. Catching the worried look on the tri-colored siren, Ryou smiled warmly, "Relax, Yami. Each of us here is a mythological creature. We know is grandfather is a siren. We were waiting to see if he is one as well. We know you are too." Ryou's milk chocolate gaze met Joey's honey brown orbs first before meeting Tristan's deep brown, "I need you two to help search. We need your sense of smell to track him. To the best of my knowledge, I know where he was last. From there, please try to pick up his trail and track him" Joey and Tristan nodded, "We will plan from there after his sent is located."

The group stood and followed Ryou silently out the door. Yami stood in confusion watching each of them leave.

"After you, Siren." Bakura motioned for Yami to follow the group. Yami nodded trailing behind them. Bakura bringing up the rear; locked the door to their apartment. The group made their way to where Ryou last saw Yugi.

"He was here," Ryou pointed to the dirt next to him. His milk chocolate orbs scanning the beach for any clues, "Wait!" Ryou ran to the water's edge where he lifted a few things off the ground. A worried expression graced his delicate features as he returned to the group holding out the items.

"What's that?" Joey shook the sand covered items off.

"It's Yugi's clothes. I guarantee he wouldn't leave without those." Ryou sighed, "Time for you two to do your part." Ryou looked at Joey and Tristan. The boys exchanged a look before nodding. They let out a blood curling howl. Their arms and legs elongated as their backs hunched over. Their heads forming a shape of a muzzle, their ears coming to a point. Claws grew from their hands, hair covered their entire bodies, and sharp teeth were exposed from their snarling lips.

Yami jumped back in surprise. Malik giggled, "Don't worry, Yami. These two werewolves don't bite too hard unless you threaten them or one of their friends. They can still understand us and they know who we are. They just cannot talk to us, but they do have a phenomenal sense of smell which will come in handy with helping find Yugi." Yami nodded eying the two snarling werewolves.

The wolf covered in blond hair, Yami assumed it to be Joey, fell to all fours as he sniffed at one side of the beach near the location Ryou pointed at earlier. The brown haired wolf mimicked Joey's actions. Tristan went down to all fours and shoved his snout deep into the sand searching for any clues. The rest of the group stood back and watched the two cover every inch of the beach.

"I hope his scent is not too far gone," Yami commented.

"It wouldn't be for these two," Marik smirked, "We just have to wait for them to pick up the trail.

Tristan suddenly stopped and buried his nose deeper into the sand. He took a step forward and sniffed; another step and sniffed. He howled as he ran toward the beach exit and to the parking lot. He was remarkably fast when on all fours. Hearing the howl, Joey ceased his search and followed after Tristan catching onto the scent as well. They sniffed all the way to where Yugi had been loaded into the trunk. They circled the spot countless times.

"What are they doing?" Yami asked.

"Yugi must have been loaded into a car or something. They look like they are picking up a new scent," Ryou responded. The two glanced at each other before taking off at top speed towards the street, "Wait! Tristan! Joey!" Ryou hollered. The two paused before going out onto the street.

"Guys you can't go out like that. You will cause a panic. You have to change again," Malik commented. Both whimpered. Changing hurt, but they knew he was right. Both Joey and Tristan shrank smaller and smaller until they looked like nothing more than stray dogs.

"They are slower like that and their sense of smell is not as keen; however, they can still track," Ryou smiled at the two boys in dog shape. "I don't think we should all go. Some of us should go back to my place and wait for word. If Yugi is in trouble, a large group may cause more trouble for him than sneaking in with only a few of us." The silver haired light elf suggested.

"I agree," Yami commented, "I am going though. I need to find Yugi."

"You aren't going alone," Bakura stepped up next to him.

"Fuck no. We are going to help. No one messes with the shrimp except us," Marik nodded to Bakura.

"Ryou and Malik, go back to our place and…I don't know..do something," Bakura mumbled. Ryou rolled his eyes before he and Malik headed off towards his apartment.

Yami glanced down at the awaiting hounds, "Let's go." Tristan barked and turned to follow the trail again. Yami, Bakura, and Marik struggling to keep up with the two werewolves even in their 'pet' form. Joey and Tristan led them down many side streets and large alleys until they came up to an abandoned warehouse.

"The scent leads in there?" Marik asked pointing at the warehouse. Joey yipped and nuzzled Marik. The tall Egyptian backed up, "Get off mutt. You two head back to Bakura's and Ryou's. This will be easier to do with just the three of us." Joey and Tristan whimpered before turning to run back to the apartment.

"What do you think, Bakura?" Marik asked his dark lilac eyes scanning the perimeter of the warehouse.

"Hard to say from this position. Stay here, I will check it out." Bakura stood, his eyes going dark black as he disappeared into the shadows. Using the shadows, he was able to get a good look around the warehouse without anyone seeing him. The speed of traveling by shadow far exceeded regular walking. He was able to enter the warehouse and snoop around. The only thing preventing him from continuing his search was the locked office door. He returned to Yami and Marik after several minutes.

"Well?" Yami asked.

"It looks deserted. But there is a locked office door in the back. He could there," the shadow elf responded.

"Let's go then," Marik began strutting towards the warehouse.

Bakura grabbed his shoulder, "Are you insane? Do you want to get caught?"

"You said it was deserted," Marik arched a blonde eyebrow.

"It does look that way, but I did not get a chance to fully look around. We need to be quiet. Follow me," Bakura took the lead and crouched low into the shadows. Marik and Yami following his movements to the best of their abilities considering Bakura was far more agile than either of them. They eventually made it into the warehouse without any issues. Yami's breath caught in his throat as his crimson orbs scanned the scene in front of him. He saw a torture rack covered in blood with pools of blood below it. He growled feeling his anger rise.

Bakura led them over to the office door at the far end of the warehouse, "This is the locked door," he whispered. He reached in his back pocket for his kit and worked on picking the lock.

"Hurry up thief!" Marik snarled.

"Shut up, Marik," Bakura snapped back. The lock clicked open, a wide grin passing over the shadow elf's lips as he pushed the door open, "He's here."

"What!" Yami pushed passed Bakura and Marik walking over to the locked water tank where Yugi's broken and sleeping form rested, "Oh Yugi. What did they do to you?" Yami gulped.

"Move Siren," Bakura pushed Yami out of the way as he leapt onto the lid of the tank and began working at cracking the combination lock.

"We don't have time for that, Bakura! Yami get up on the desk, we don't need you sprouting a tale too!" Marik said as he pulled Bakura off of the lid. Yami glanced at the tall blonde Egyptian confused. Marik lifted the office chair and swung it hard at the glass tank. The tank shattered releasing the water and the young petite siren. Marik caught Yugi's torso and Bakura caught his tale before his limp form hit the glass covered floor.

"Warn me next time you are going to do something like that," Bakura snapped.

Marik shrugged as they carried the unconscious form over to the desk where Yami stood. They lay him in front of Yami rolling him over onto his back they saw the amount of damage that had been done to his body.

"Oh Ra! Yugi what did they do to you?" Yami knelt next to the lithe form his tan fingers caressing Yugi's face.

Violet orbs fluttered open, "Yami?" Yugi's voice was barely above a whisper as his hand reached up to the crimson eyed siren.

"Yes, it's me," Yami took the small hand in his own and placed a gentle kiss on it, "We are going to get you out of here." He glanced up at Bakura and Marik, "Did you guys see a towel or anything we can wrap around him on the way in?" The albino and the Egyptian both thought about the various items throughout the warehouse.

"I saw a white canvas like fabric on the way in. I will go grab that," Bakura commented as he walked out of the room. He returned less than one minute later caring the large white cloth. He gently lifted Yugi's form as Yami slid the cloth under him. The shadow elf placed the injured siren back onto the cloth as Yami started to dry him off and cover him up.

"We need to get you home, Yugi." Yami whispered.

Bakura rounded to him, "No."

"No?" Yami asked confused.

"No! We can't take him home. We need to take him to Ryou where he can be healed," the shadow elf glanced out of the office door, "We have company."

"Well this should be fun. Bakura, look at Yami," Marik smirked. The dark chocolate orbs glance back towards Yami.

The siren's rage had taken over him. His entire body was charged with electrical energy. He hopped down from the desk and strode off into the warehouse.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my warehouse?" Yugi father asked. Yami continued to walk towards them, electrical currents flowing rampantly through him. Static could be seen radiating off of his skin and lighting striking repeatedly within his crimson orbs.

"The boss asked you a question!" One of the kidnappers approached Yami from the side. Yami raised one of his hands and sent a fully charged lightning rod straight into the man's chest. He fell backwards convulsing.

"What have you done? Who are you? Answer me damn it!" Yugi's father demanded of the crimson eyed siren as he continued to approach the three men that were still standing. Bakura leaned up against the wall smirking as he watched Yami's fury manifest itself. Marik stood behind him holding Yugi's now human and unconscious form wrapped in the white cloth.

"Get him!" Yugi's father yelled at the two men standing next to him. The two kidnappers sprinted at Yami.

Without flinching Yami raised both of his hands and bolt after bolt of lightning fired from his palms each meeting their target. The two kidnappers fell to the ground convulsing.

Yugi's father gasped, "You're not human!"

"How did you guess that?" Yami commented flatly. The man turned to run but found himself running face first into a firm chest. He fell backwards glancing up to see Bakura. "How did you get there in front of me? You were just over there."

A smirk crossed the shadow elf's face, "Shadow travel, must faster than by the normal foot method." Bakura lifted the man and shoved him towards Yami, "There you go crazy Siren. Give him all you got and for the love of Ra do NOT hit me!" The silver haired elf backed up to a safe distance.

"I won't," Yami whispered. He gathered all of his energy and electrical magic into a large orb held between his two palms. He turned his palms to face the man. The large orb of electrical energy shot forth towards the man along with bolt after bolt of lightning.

"That's enough Yami," Marik smirked, "It is mine turn now."

Bakura used the shadows to travel back to Marik, "Need me to hold the shrimp?"

Marik nodded, "Please do. Yami please stop. I like my food crispy on the outside and raw in the center." Marik laughed manically as his form grew larger and larger; towering above them all. His shape changed into that of a large dark bronze dragon.

Yami's jaw dropped, "He's a dragon!"

Bakura nodded, "So is Malik."

"Holy Ra!" Yami cried out as he watched the large dragon bare down on the blackened trembling men. He licked his lips as a large string of drool escaped his open jaws. Marik clawed at them before popping each one by one them into his large mouth. Chewing them; He savored their life force as it left their bodies. Their blood flowing down his throat. He let out a sound that was a mixture of a sigh and a purr."

Yami blinked, "Remind me never to get on his bad side,"

Marik's laugh boomed through the warehouse, "I don't want on your bad side either. You have a mess of power at your disposal." The dark bronze dragon swung his tale at the side of the warehouse making an exit for himself. Bakura ran over to Marik with Yugi wrapped in his arms. Yami took as step forward and collapsed from exhaustion. Marik reached back into the warehouse and lifted Yami off the ground; bringing the small form outside. His grasp surprisingly gently for a dragon.

"I can fly all of us back to your apartment Bakura. We need to get Yugi there as fast as possible, but I need you to use your shadow powers to shield all of us. Make us all invisible to the world. We do not want people seeing a dragon flying overhead."

"I've never hidden a dragon before, but I will try," Bakura chuckled as he helped Yami climb up onto Marik's back. He placed Yugi in Yami's arms, "I know you are weak right now, Yami, but you have got to hold him. I need my extra hand to pull the shadows in around us to hide us." Crimson met dark chocolate as Yami's nodded weakly.

"I will not let go of him," Yami whispered.

Bakura slid behind Yami and grabbed a hold of the large scales on Marik's back, "Ready?"

"Whenever you are," Marik responded his large head turning back to Bakura.

"Okay." Bakura closed his eyes as he raised one of his hands. His fingers were spread wide at first. His arm began to tremble as he gathered as much shadow magic he possessed in order to hide them all. He clutched his fist closed shrouding them in shadow making them invisible, "Go! Now! I can't keep this up for long," Bakura growled.

Marik's large powerful wings launched them off of the ground and propelled them forward towards the apartment owned by Bakura and Ryou. Five minutes later they landed in the ally just outside of the apartment. Bakura collapsed onto Marik's back drained form the amount of shadow magic it took him to conceal an entire dragon.

"Yami get Yugi upstairs. We will be right behind you," Marik instructed. Yami slid off of the dragons' back. His knees still wobbling from lack of energy. He forced himself to find the strength and energy to lift Yugi and run towards the apartment. He kicked at the door with his foot since his arms were occupied by the violet eyed siren.

The door flung open, "You found him!" Ryou exclaimed happily.

"We are not out of the woods just yet, Ryou, you need to heal him now or he is going to die."

Ryou blinked at the seriousness in Yami's tone, "Put him on the coffee table. Let me take a look."

Yami deposited the small broken form of Yugi onto the large marble coffee table. Ryou approached him and slowly began to unwrap him from the rough white cloth they wrapped him in.

His breath caught, "I need room! Back up everyone. By Ra, Yami what happened to him?"

"I don't know, he's been unconscious almost the entire time. Can you heal him?" Yami asked. The door opened and in walked Marik supporting an exhausted Bakura. Ryou looked worriedly at the shadow elf.

Bakura smiled at him wearily, "I'm fine. Heal Yugi."

Ryou nodded continuing to unwrap him until only his nether region was covered. Ryou closed his eyes momentarily summoning all of his strength. His body began to glow in a warm golden light. His eyes opened revealing the normal milk chocolate brown had been replaced by gold. Ryou raised both of his hands over Yugi's unconscious form. Bright golden light shone down from his open palms. The light washing over Yugi's petite form. Yami watched as the wounds began to slowly heal and close.

"You did it, Ryou!" Joey smiled at his elven friend.

"Not yet. He still has horrible internal injuries," Ryou's voice sounded hollow.

After one hour of nonstop healing Ryou collapsed onto Yugi's unconscious form, "Ryou, are you okay?" Yami and Bakur both shouted.

Ryou blinked, his milk chocolate orbs returning, "I'm not done healing him. I just need a little break." Ryou tried to stand. His form shook like a lief.

Malik was at his side within seconds, "What do you need? Water, tea, food? Let me know and I'll get it for you."

"Tea would be wonderful. Thank you Malik" Ryou whispered as Malik led him into the kitchen.

"So how is Yugi really?" Malik asked in a hushed tone.

"He's bad, Malik. I don't know if I have the strength to heal him enough to save him," Ryou admitted a tear running down his pale cheek.

"We might be able to do it together," a gruff voice responded.

"Bakura," Ryou did not need to turn around to know who it was, "We've never done that and you are so exhausted form whatever it is you had to do that I can't take any power or strength form you."

"Just do it, Ryou. You need my strength more than I do right now. Take whatever is left. I just ask you don't kill me."

Milk chocolate met dark chocolate, "Are you sure?" Bakura nodded. "Okay, if you are certain." Ryou stood instantly becoming light headed. Bakura caught him. A smile graced the pale lips of the shadow elf. He entwined his hands in both of Ryou's. The light elf gulped, "Are you really sure about this?"

"Yes, just do it," Bakura responded dryly.

Ryou tightened his entwined fingers with Bakuras as he leaned in closing the distance between them. A passionate kiss opening a doorway. When both light and dark are receptive, power can flow back and forth between them. Bakura sent wave after wave of power, endurance, and strength to Ryou through their kiss.

Bakura felt strong arms wrap around his waist as he felt his body become weaker with each passing second. Ryou pulled away gasping for breath. Bakura fell backwards into Marik's arms, "I got him, Ryou, go finish helping Yugi. I'll put Bakura to bed for a few hours."

"Ra, he's going to need a few days after how much he gave me. I didn't think he had that much left in him," Ryou gasped.

"Is it enough?" Malik asked.

"Yes, it will be enough," the silver haired elf smiled as he went back into the living room and knelt at the coffee table next to Yugi. He let the power of light and dark work together within him. This time when he closed his eyes and called on all of the power within him, a slate grey glow surrounded him. He raised his hands over Yugi again, the same grey light coming down from his palms onto Yugi.

"Are you sure that is safe?" Yami asked concerned at the change in color.

"Perfectly," Ryou's voice was hollow once again as all of his being was placed into healing, "It is just light and shadow magic working together to heal him. It is the same thing just different elements."

A small moan came out of Yugi, "Where am I?"

Ryou smiled down at him, "You are safe. You are at my apartment, Yugi."

"Yami!" Yugi squeaked, "Where's Yami!"

"I am here," Yami approached him.

"I need to talk to you, Yami."

"I need to talk to you too, Yugi."

The sirens lock each other in their gaze, the only thing in the world that existed was the two of them.


	20. Chapter 20 - Confession

**A/N: I am so happy to hear you enjoyed the last chapter. I've been so excited to write it for a while now and was finally able to do it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. **

**/Thoughts/**

"Let's give these two some privacy?" Ryou's gentle British accent broke the heavy silence surrounding the sirens. Yugi and Yami glanced over at Ryou; both giving him a grateful look. "I will also get you some clothes first though, Yugi. I'm sure it will be easier to talk if you are not naked and wrapped in a dingy cloth."

"Thank you," Yugi responded blushing as he realized he was laying on their coffee table with nothing on except the rough white cloth wrapped around his hips.

The light elf disappeared for a few minutes to gather some clothing for the petite siren. He returned carrying jeans and a white t-shirt, "I think the jeans may be a bit long, but they will work for now."

Yugi took the clothing as he tried to stand and hold the cloth in place around his lips at the same time. Ryou smiled as the young siren fumbled with the articles of clothing and the cloth wrap. Ryou took the edges of the cloth not covering Yugi and held them above his head. He wrapped the cloth in a circle creating a make shift changing room for the violet eyed youth.

He heard Yugi giggle from within, "That helps a lot, Ryou!" Yugi wiggled and squirmed within his cloth tent as he slid the light blue jeans over his slim legs. They fit perfectly around his waist but swallowed his feet whole. He slid the white t-shirt on over head head and tugged at the cloth letting Ryou know he was done. The cloth vanished from around him and he was met with warm milk chocolate orbs.

"I see they do fit, except the length," Ryou giggled kneeling down next to Yugi. He rolled up the pant legs to enable Yugi to walk in them.

"Thank you, Ryou. For everything. I would not be alive if it weren't for you. Yugi turned to look around him; I would not be here if it were not for all of you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart." Marik, Malik, and Yami smiled at him. Joey wrapped him in a bear hug of an embrace. Ryou wrapped his slim pale arms around Yugi's shoulders.

"You will need to wait until later to thank Bakura, I believe he is out cold," Ryou commented in Yugi's ear as the two embraced. Yugi pulled away confusion written on his features, "He used a lot of energy and power to help save you. We all did," the silver haired elf explained.

Yugi swallowed hard, "He did that? For me?"

Ryou nodded, "We all did, Yugi. You are like family to us. Now, I think there is a certain Egyptian siren that wants to talk with you alone." Yugi turned to look into the deep crimson orbs that haunted his conscious and unconscious mind. The light elf beckoned for the others to follow him out of the room to give the sirens some privacy.

Once each of them had vacated the living room, the tanned siren stood and walked over towards Yugi. His hands traced up Yugi's arms to his shoulders and then to his cheeks. Crimson orbs drinking in the beauty that was the young violet eyed siren.

"I should have told you this a long time ago," Yami released a pained sigh, "I almost lost you before telling you something that you have the right to know." Violet blinked watching Yami intently.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"I love you, Yugi. You are my reason for being. I want to be with you, to protect you, to bring you happiness, and to show you how much I care for you."

A bright blush painted the siren's cheeks, "Yami," he breathed. He closed his large violet orbs as he leaned into Yami's warm touch. The crimson eyed siren traced Yugi's rose petal lips with his thumbs. Yugi's pale hands reached up to grasp the tanned hands that were on his cheeks, "I love you. You are all I think about. When I was trapped in the little tank, I could only think of and dream of you and you alone. I want to be with you always."

"You have me,Yugi. You have me for always," Yami responded as he crushed his lips to Yugi's. They had kissed a few times before, but not a real kiss. Not one with emotion as strong as this behind it. Yugi's tongue ran over the dusky tan lips of Yami; inviting them to open; requesting that his tongue come out to play. Yami obliged, parting his lips to allow Yugi in. The petite siren's tongue ran over Yami's caressing it; tasting the exotic spice flavor that was Yami. The Egyptian allowed Yugi to explore the dark moist cavern that was his mouth before his tongue waged a battle for dominance. He gained control in a matter of seconds. Yugi's tongue disappeared into his own mouth; luring Yami's tongue to follow suit. The tanned siren pushed his tongue into the small sweet mouth of the violet eyed siren. One tan arm wrapped possessively around Yugi waste and one hand entwined in Yugi's soft spiky ebony hair. He tilted Yugi's head up; deepening the kiss. Yugi moaned in pleasure; the moan was lost into the deep recesses of Yami's talented mouth. Unwillingly, they broke apart each in dire need of oxygen. They gasped for air; their cheeks tainted with a bright pink blush.

"Wooooo!" they heard a cheer come from the other side of the room where the group stood watching them, "It's about Ra damned time!" Marik laughed heartily.

"That was hot!" Malik smirked.

Deep red colored the cheeks of the two sirens still holding each other in a loving embrace. Yugi's head nuzzled into Yami's well toned chest. Yami smiled down at him; his embrace becoming tighter on the small delicate creature wrapped within his arms.

"Did you just say something?" Yugi's violet orbs glanced up into the deep crimson pools.

Yami blinked, "No, I didn't say anything."

Yugi tilted his head, "You didn't just say how beautiful I am and you would always protect me?"

The crimson orbs widened, "Yugi! I thought that, I didn't say it!"

"Holy Ra!" Yugi gasped, "Think something else. I want to see if it was real or if I just imagined it." Yami smirked and thought of something. Yugi's eyes glazed over as he listened and quoted the words that came to mind, " 'Aibou, I am so happy our love is mutual. I always look forward to spending time with you. You make my heart flutter each time I see you.' " Yugi blushed at the sweet worlds that came out of Yami's mind and his mouth.

Yami gasped, "That is exactly what I thought! You can read my mind, Yugi!"

Yugi tilted his head, "I wonder if you can read mine." Yugi locked crimson in his violet stare as he began to think, /I love you, Yami. I love everything about you. Your courage, your strength, your devotion; you kindness, and your protective nature./ Yugi thought.

"You are too kind, Yugi," the Egyptian siren smiled.

The group glanced between them in awe, "What did he think, Yami?" Tristan asked. Yami glanced at Yugi who nodded his approval to tell them. Yami repeated word for word what Yugi had just thought.

"Was that really what you all through, Yug?" Joey asked curiously.

"Yep!" Yugi confirmed, "Word for word." Yugi chuckled, "Wow! We can read each others thoughts!" Yugi paused, "And emotions?" He glanced at Yami, "Is that your excitement or mine?"

"It's Yami's," Ryou smiled, "You two have a mind link! I've only heard of a few sirens developing that ability."

"You should kiss him again!" Joey hollered at Yami.

A well defined ebony brow arched, *What do you think, Yugi?* Yami asked through his mind link to Yugi.

*Let's give them a show,* Yugi smirked.

Yami dipped Yugi and placed a chaste kiss on his collar bone. He felt the petite siren shudder a small wave a pleasure, excitement, and anticipation passing through their link. The crimson eyed siren smiled to himself as he left a burning trail of kisses from Yugi's collar bone to the nape of his neck. Yugi moaned letting his head fall back allowing more access to his neck. Yami seized the opportunity and attacked Yugi's supple neck with soft nibbles; soothing them with a kiss. He made his way to Yugi's jaw; he kissed his way all the way to Yugi's lips. The half lidded violet orbs glanced up at him before closing as his lips were captured in a passionate soul shattering kiss. Yami slowly brought Yugi back up into a standing position as he broke the kiss. Their cheeks flushed; eyes half lidded in love and desire.

"Very steamy," Joey chuckled.

"Excuse me," Ryou blushed as he hurried off into his bedroom.

*Do you think Ryou is okay?* Yugi thought through their link.

A knowing smirk passed over Yami's lips, *He is an empath, Yugi, he can feel our passion, our love, and our desire as if it was his own. He probably need to go…relieve…some pressure,* a silky baritone laughter drifted through their mind link.

Yugi blushed deeply, *We should probably tone it down around him then.*

*I will never hide my feelings for you again. I made that mistake already and almost did not have the chance to tell you how I feel.* Yami smiled.

"They are doing it again aren't they?" Tristan asked looking from one siren to the other.

"Yup, you can tell when they are talking to each other, their eyes glaze over and go unfocused," Marik pointed out.

"Oh, I see," Joey commented observing the two.

"As sweet as this all is, I don't want to spend the whole night watching you too make moony googly eyes at each other," Marik chuckled interrupted Yugi and Yami's conversation with each other.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what do you want to do then?" Yami asked Marik.

"Let's relax a bit. I think we deserve it after that rescue. Let's watch a zombie movie!" Marik smirked.

Yugi sent a groan through their link. *It's okay, Aibou. You can just sleep through it,*Yami glanced at the petite siren, *you can even use me as a pillow.*

*That doesn't sound too bad then,* a small blush was accompanied by a smile on Yugi's cherubic face.

"Okay, Marik, zombie movie it is," Yami chuckled.

**A/N: Thaaaat's right! Their mind link is OPEN! Woot!**


	21. Chapter 21 - Opening Night

**A/N: Hello all! Thank you again for reading, reviewing, and favoring! I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the songs mentioned in this chapter nor do I own the Phantom of the Opera play/story : P**

** /Thoughts/**

***Mind Link***

The cast of the play ran around in a tizzy the entire day. Some were working on last minute backdrop details, some set up the lighting and made sure all of the costumes and stage makeup were in place; others warmed up their vocal cords. The play started that night and Ms. Davidson downed countless mugs of coffee. Her light brown hair a frizzy mess as she coordinated the actors and stagehands to ensure everything was set for opening night.

She cornered Yugi and Yami on their way to the dressing rooms, "Please you two, be careful with how you sing tonight. Take them on a journey with your voices, but do not concentrate too much on swaying their emotions." The tri-colored look-a-likes merely smiled at her.

"We will be careful. We both have had a lot more practice with controlling our powers than when we first started," Yugi gave her a comforting smile. He noticed her small form trembling, "How much caffeine have you had?"

"Um…" her green eyes glanced upward thinking, "One..two..three.." she trailed off…"eleven."

Yugi's violet orbs widened, "And how much have you eaten?"

She blinked as she tried to recall the last time she ate, "This morning."

Yugi reached into his backpack and handed her a granola bar, "Your hypoglycemic remember. Eat."

She smiled at him, "Thank you." Yugi nodded as he and Yami turned to go prepare for the start of the play.

They walked into their separate dressing rooms, Yugi's spotted his costumes and noticed that they hung in the order in which he needed them. He blushed brightly as he remembered how fast a few of his costume changes were going to have to be. Ms. Davidson decided that as soon as the play started, his costume rack would be rolled out closer to the stage. There were a few stage hands specifically instructed to help Yugi with costume changes.

The petite siren dropped his bag next to the vanity mirror. He sat in front of the mirror; staring at himself. He had a lot of work to do in only a short amount of time.

After a lot of hassle, Yugi was able to get his spiky gravity defiant hair to lay flat. The thick tri-colored hair went half way down his back. He picked up a curling iron; working it through the tri-colored tresses. He had Anzu teach him how to curl his hair a week before. He clipped his hair into a partial bun with curls falling around his shoulders and surrounding his delicate face.

Next he worked on the makeup, putting on cover up, eyeshadow, blush, mascara, and lipstick. He blinked at himself barely recognizing the reflection staring back at him. He looked like a girl. His face turned red; he couldn't believe he was going to pull off the female lead role in this play. His heart fluttered as he grabbed his first costume. He exchanged his school uniform for the chorus girl costume. The violet eyed siren slid the light brown beaded skirt up to his hips. The skirt was long in the back going all the way down to the floor. The front was much shorter only going to his knees. He pulled the light brown corset on; tugging at the ties making them as tight as he could handle while still being able to breathe and sing. The corset was was short; only coming up to directly underneath his ribs. His creamy white delicate stomach on display for all to see.

He thanked Ra that Ryou was able to heal him well enough to remove the scars. Well..most of them. There was still one large one that he was not able to heal away. Ryou said there was one other thing they could try in order to remove it but it would be insanely painful. Yugi had not quite decided if he wanted to try it.

He took one last glance at himself in the mirror giving a quick wink before heading over to Yami's dressing room. He knocked on the door; entering when he heard the silky baritone voice respond with permission to come in.

His smile fell when he entered, "Yami, why aren't you ready?"

The Egyptian siren turned to face him and nearly passed out. The crimson orbs stared unblinking at the beautiful creature in front of him. The costume showing all of Yugi's curves and the mascara making his violet orbs stand out even more so than usual.

Yami shook his head regaining his focus, "What?"

"I asked you why you're not ready! The show starts in less than one hour."

Yami leaned back in the chair, "I just need to put the tuxedo and the mask on. There's not much else I have to do."

Yugi rolled his violet orbs, "Yami! You are the Phantom! You need scars on the right side of your face and you also need stage makeup. The stage lights will blur your features if you don't."

Yami blushed, "Oh. I didn't know I needed makeup."

"Come on, we have a lot to do!" Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him back to his dressing room where all of his makeup was still out.

"What are we doing?" Yami asked as he was shoved into the chair in front of the vanity mirror.

"I'm going to do your makeup," Yugi smiled jumping up onto the table in front of the mirror. Yugi's barefoot went slightly between Yami's legs and hooked onto the chair Yami sat in. With his leg, he pulled Yami closer to him while digging in his kit for liquid latex.

"What the hell is that? It looks like skin colored snot," Yami cringed.

"It is liquid latex. I'm going to use it to form the scars on your face," Yugi smiled as he applied the sticky substance. Once he was satisfied with the shape of the scars, Yugi grabbed the bronze coverup and applied that to Yami's face. He then used different colors to highlight and shade in the scars. He added blush to Yami's cheeks and then a small amount of lipstick to define his lips.

"Where did you learn all of this?" Yami asked as he watched the progress in the mirror.

Yugi smiled, "I love playing with stage makeup. It is one of my favorite parts of theater."

"You are amazing at it. You have a real talent for this, Yugi."

A bright blush painted the violet eyed siren's cheeks. He found himself once again thanking Ra that night. The makeup blush for the play hiding his real blush, "Thank you."

Yugi heard the beginning of the play start in the distance, "Shit! I have to go. Get dressed and please be careful not to smudge the makeup or get makeup on your costume!"

Yami nodded, "I will be careful." Yami watched as Yugi hopped off of the table and ran out of the room pushing his costumes to an area just off stage and out of site. He took several deep breathes before running onto the stage with the other chorus girls. He pranced here and there as he danced with the others. His curls flowing with each movement he made.

Yami appeared off stage and was lost instantly in the elegant movement of the young siren. He watched the beginning of the play progress. Yugi stepping forward to sing "Think of Me." In the middle of the song the curtains lowered as Yugi ran off stage for his first costume change. The stage hands and Yami all pulling at the chorus girl costume to remove it and carefully lowering the long flowing blue dress over his head. The whole costume change took a matter of seconds. Yugi ran back out to the center of the stage to finish the song.

Before long, Yami's first part came. He did not have to go out on stage just yet, he just had to sing this time. His deep baritone voice carrying through the theater sending chills down the spine of every member in the audience.

The entire group sat in the audience, coming to support their friends. Bakura snickered as Yugi and Yami took to the stage together to sing "Angel of Music," "Phantom of the Opera," and "Music of the Night."

Ryou raised an eyebrow and whispered to the shadow elf, "What's so funny, Kura?"

"Besides the fact that the shrimp is dressed like a girl, I think it is genius that the drama teacher cast two sirens for the leading roles in a musical."

Ryou smiled, "It is genius. They can really take you on a journey with their voices," he looked down briefly a little saddened, "well, the humans they can take on a journey; us, not so much. At least they are pleasant to listen to."

The entire play went phenomenally. They did not have any serious mistakes or costume mishaps. The play would be repeated each Saturday night for the next two months.

A stage hand was given a microphone to name the cast as they each bowed when their names were called. Yami removed the small red rosebud that Ms. Davidson clipped to his jacket pocket at the beginning of the play and handed it to Yugi. His dusky tan lips brushing gently on the youth's cheek when their names were called. Yugi linked his hand in Yami's and bowed to the roaring audience.

*A standing ovation! I can't believe they are all standing and applauding!* Yugi squeaked through their mind link.

Yami responded with a gentle chuckled, *You did very well, Aibou.*

*So did you!* Yugi winked at his crimson eyed doppelganger.

The curtain fell as the cast gathered around each other congratulating one another on a job well done. They all felt confident; if the opening night went this well, imagine how well the rest of the performances would go.

Yugi and Yami headed back to their dressing rooms to be changed and to wash the stage makeup off. Yugi couldn't wait for his hair to go back to its gravity defiant ways. It was just too hot draped all over his neck.

A soft knock sounded at the door to his dressing room, "Come in." Yugi responded as he pulled the hairpins from his curly tri-colored hair. The Egyptian siren stepped into the room already changed and the makeup already removed. Yugi giggled, "That was fast."

"I'm not a huge fan of the makeup, but that was fun."

"I'm glad you had fun. I did too."

"Yugi, I.." Yami took as step closer to him, a light blush painting his cheeks red.

"What is it?" Yugi asked turning towards the crimson eyed siren.

Yami held out a large fragrant red rose, "Yugi, will you please do me the honor of attending Winter Formal with me? As my date?"


	22. Chapter 22 - Winter Formal

**A/N: Hello all! Thank you again for reading and thank you to those who reviewed. I hope this chapter is not too boring and I hope you like it. I wrote it while under the influence of prescription strength migraine medicine lol! So I really hope you like it *sheepish grin.* Hey! No judgements, I honestly tried to lay in a dark room, but my brain would not shut up. It kept yelling at me to get up and write this chapter. So yea..here it is.  
><strong>

**/Thoughts/**

/I've never been this nervous in all of my life./ Yugi paced the length of his room. His tuxedo for the winter formal laying on the bed waiting for him, /Why am I this nervous? It's only Yami. I know our feelings are mutual./ Yugi paused placing his hands on his hips before letting out a sigh, "Because this is your first date, Yugi," he whispered to himself.

He glanced at the digital clock on his night stand. The crimson numbers flashed 6:40 pm. Yami would be there in the next 20 minutes. He slid the dark grey pants on, followed by the violet button up silk shirt and dark grey jacket. He stared at the last piece wishing he had the power to make it tie itself. He picked up the grey fabric of the bow-tie and wrapped it around his neck his small slim fingers trying to get the fabric to remotely resemble a bow-tie.

"Need some help?" Yugi turned to see his grandfather walk into the room and smile at him, "Yugi, you look so handsome."

He could feel his cheeks heat up as his fingers played with the fabric laying limply around his neck, "Thank you. Will you help me tie it, Grandpa?"

Solomon smiled warmly approaching his grandson. His hands gently picking up the two sides of the fabric and working them around each other forming a perfect bow, "There. You are set. Except, I do believe you will need shoes." Solomon pointed at Yugi's bare feet.

Yugi giggled, "That may help a little bit!"

The bells in the shop below announcing someone had entered the store, "I have to go down to the store. You may want to hurry, Yami will be here any minute."

Yugi smiled at his grandfather as he watched the elderly man walk out of his room and down the hallway. He plopped down on his bed as he pulled on his black socks and sleek black dress shoes. A gentle knock broke the silence of his bedroom.

"Come in," Yugi said expecting it to be his grandfather again.

"Hello, Yugi," the baritone voice washed over him causing chills to break out all over him.

Yugi stood and turned to Yami. A moment of silence passed between them as each of them glanced over the other. Yami wore a jet black tuxedo with a crimson red button up and black tie.

The petite violet eyed siren gulped hard, /Did he look this good in the Phantom tuxedo?/ Yugi though his eyes traveling over the Egyptian's form. He blushed as he caught himself gaping at the youth standing before him.

He cleared his throat, "Hello, Yami. You look handsome."

Yami blushed, "Thank you. As do you. You look phenomenal."

"I don't know if I would go as far as to say I look phenomenal," Yugi whispered.

"I would!" Yami responded without hesitation. "Here," the crimson eyed siren placed the violet boutonniere on Yugi's tuxedo, "It's not as beautiful as you are, but it will have to do."

Yugi felt like his face was going to go up in flames from how deep he blushed this time. He shyly retrieved Yami's red boutonniere from his desk and placed it on Yami's tuxedo.

"Are you ready?" Yami's large smile lighting up the room around him. Yugi nodded. "Then shall we?" Yami asked offering Yugi his arm. Yugi graciously accepted the strong arm offered to him and was led out of the Game Shop.

"So are we going Air Marik and Air Malik?" Yugi asked with a smirk.

"Not this time. I thought you might enjoy something a bit more comfortable," The crimson eyed siren grinned again. Yugi tilted his head to the side. Yami's smile only became wider as a large black stretch limo pulled up in front of Yugi.

"You got us a limo?" Yugi squeaked excitedly.

"I did," Yami winked a crimson orb at him as the limo drive jumped out of the driver's seat and jogged over to let the tri-colored doppelgangers into the back. Yugi slid into the limo followed shortly by Yami.

"This is amazing," Yugi's violet orbs were wide as they drank in the up-scale transportation. There were soft lights running the full length of the limo, leather seats, and a mini bar stocked with soda and water for them.

"I'm glad you like it," Yami's hand found its way to Yugi's; giving it a little squeeze as the limo pulled away from the Kame Game Shop and off into the night.

\/\/\/

The school's cafeteria was unrecognizable. The winter formal decorations changing the normal plain school interior into a winter wonderland. Blue and white paper lanterns hung from the ceiling. Silver, blue, and white balloons littered the dance floor. Silver table cloths covered the circular tables providing a lovely romantic contrast to the assortment of various blue candles and candle holders in the center of each table.

"I'm not sure the candles were such a good idea," Yugi giggled.

"Why do you say that?" Yami asked.

"Have you met Malik and Marik?" Yugi joked, "They are pyromaniacs; which I guess that makes sense when you take into consideration that they are…." Yugi leaned in closer to whisper in Yami's ear, "Dragons."

Yami chuckled, "Good point."

"Yugi!"

"Speak of the devils," Yami smiled, "Hello Malik," he nodded his head, "Marik."

The blonde Egyptians decided not to go with a traditional tuxedo. Malik wore tight black leather with a short violet corset which stopped just above his navel. Malik wore a black silk tie that hung loosely over his violet corset.

Marik wore black slacks, a tight black silk shirt, and a golden tie, "Hey Shrimp!"

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Hey Marik. So what trouble have you caused so far?"

Marik looked offended, "Trouble? Me? Why Yugi, how could you suggest such a thing?"

"Because it's true," Malik smirked his lilac eyes laughing as he glanced at his taller doppelganger.

"For your information, nothing has happened yet," The taller dragon smirked mischievously, "You will just have to wait and see."

Yugi's ebony eyebrow arched, "So that means…..you essentially have everything set up and you are just waiting for something to happen or are you waiting for Bakura to get here?"

"Both." Another smirk played across the tanned lips.

"You don't' have to wait long, here he comes," Yami pointed behind Marik.

Bakura and Ryou approached the group walking at a quick pace. The shadow elf wore black slacks, a white button up shirt, and a black formal trench coat. His outfit was completed with a black fedora. Ryou wore a white tuxedo trimmed in black. Bakura immediately pulled Marik aside and started a hushed conversation.

"I wonder what they are up to now," Yami pondered out loud.

Ryou smiled, "Hello all. I'm not sure, I tried to tell Bakura nothing dangerous. We'll see if he listens."

Tristan and Joey appeared shortly after the elves; both wearing the traditional tuxedos. Anzu was the last to join the group. She wore a long cobalt halter dress with a slit on the right side going up to just above her knee. The dress was sequined with a sheer ribbon that tied the dress around her neck.

"You look beautiful, Anzu," Yugi hugged her.

"And look at you little guy! You are so handsome!" she placed a small kiss on his cheek earning her a death glare from Yami.

"Yugi, would you dance with me?" Yami asked turning to the petite violet eyed siren.

A smile spread across the soft pink rose colored lips, "I would love to."

"Stay out of the center," Marik grinned.

"What?" Yugi asked turning to look curiously at the Egyptian dragon.

"You'll see. Just stay out of the center," Bakura and Marik exchanged a look.

"Okay…." Yugi shook his head as Yami pulled him to the edge of the dance floor. Yami lifted Yugi's petite form off the ground and spun him before lowering him once again to the ground. They both picked up the beat quickly and began dancing along with the the dance mix currently blasting through the room. It must have been the DJ's own mix as Yugi had never heard it before.

"What do you think they have in store for the middle of the room?" Yami asked Yugi.

"No clue. We're just going to have to wait. We were lucky they warned us though. They never give out warnings," Yugi commented as Yami spun him.

They did not have to wait long to find out. Groans of annoyance and frustration were heard as a large group of dancers fell into a large pile on top of each other.

The voice of one of the jocks carried over the ruckus, "Who the hell put petroleum jelly on the dance floor?"

Yugi glanced to the side and saw Bakura and Marik's hidden smirks. They were masters alright. Masters of pulling pranks and masters at acting like they had nothing to do with it. They both sat at one of the circular tables having a casual conversation while the the group of students in the center of the dance floor tried to untangle themselves from each other.

Shortly after that a girl ran out of the restroom screaming about a stink bomb going off in the girl's bathroom.

"Wow, they are really pulling out the big guns. I wonder what else they have planned for tonight," Yugi whispered in the Egyptian siren's ear. Yami shrugged not caring about the two maniacs. The object of his desires was in his arms and he planned to enjoy ever second of it.

The DJ exchanged the dance mixes for a slow song. Yami pulled Yugi closer to him as they twirled around the dance floor in a traditional ballroom style dance.

Yugi raised a slim black eyebrow as he caught sight of teachers running out of the dance and into the school hallways.

"Do you want to take a little break? I can get us some punch..if Bakura and Marik didn't spike it," Yami chuckled.

"Nah, they wouldn't spike the punch. At least I don't think they would. Only one way to find out." Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's torso before going to sit next to Bakura at the circular table. Yami went to get them both some punch. Ryou, Malik, and Marik were off dancing together somewhere in the throngs of people. Joey and Tristan were both dancing with Anzu.

Bakura smirked, "Nice dancing shortie."

"Thank you," Yugi sat down next to the shadow elf, "So why were the teachers running off into the school hallways?"

Bakura shrugged, "Oh, it might have something to do with the multitude of alarms that Marik and I placed in various lockers and around school. Good luck to them at finding all of them. I am sure some will end up disrupting classes on Monday."

"That would do it," Yugi smiled at Bakura, "Oh, I've been meaning to tell you…Thank you."

"For what?" Bakura's dark chocolate orbs met Yugi's violet.

"For helping to save my life. Ryou told me about how you gave him all of the energy and power you had left to save me. I appreciate it. More than I can express in words," the petite siren whispered.

"You're welcome," was the only two words that Yugi received.

Yami approached the circular table with two cups of punch, "I don't think it has been spiked," he chuckled.

"If it is, it wasn't us. I swear," Bakura commented.

The principle silenced the DJ and called attention to the makeshift stage they had constructed in the cafeteria. It was time to announce the King and Queen of the Winter Ball as the school called it. Marik pulled Ryou and Malik back to the table to sit down.

"And the winners are!..." The principle opened the envelop, "Cho and Hisoka!" The crowd burst into applause as the blonde cheerleader and her quarterback boyfriend took to the stage; large silly grins plastered to their faces.

The dance committee students placed the crowns on their heads and gave Cho a large bouquet of red roses. They smiled and waved at their fellow students. The lights dimmed as Cho handed the flowers to a faculty member. It was tradition for the King and Queen to dance after being crowed.

"Good luck getting those things off," Marik chuckled his voice quiet enough to only be heard by their group.

"Why do you say that?" Joey asked as he sat down next to Ryou.

"Gorilla glue is on the crowns," Bakura whispered.

"Cho is going to be pissed. She will have to cut her hair." Anzu gaped at the two school psychos.

"It will grow back," responded Malik, "Oh, guys, I have an idea. Let's blow this place, grab some late night / early morning food and then have a sleep over."

"That sounds like fun. We can use my house this time," Anzu smiled.

"Let's go!" Malik stood excitedly, "I'm starving and they have nothing good here, unless you two have more pranks to yet be revealed?" Malik's lilac orbs glanced from Bakura to Marik questioningly.

"No, that was all of them," Marik commented.

Yami stood, "I rented a stretch limo, we can all just take that."

"Wooo! A limo!" Malik cheered.

"For the love of, Ra, please someone make sure he doesn't get sugar or caffeine wherever we go to eat!" Ryou pleaded.

"Why not? Malik is hilarious on sugar and caffeine." Tristan commented after downing his punch.

Yami slid Yugi's chair out and pulled the youth into a loving embrace. The pale chin was taken gently in between Yami's thumb and finger. The crimson eyed siren slowly raised Yugi's face upward. The Egyptian siren captured Yugi's soft lips in a tender and passionate kiss. Yugi moaned into the kiss leaning into the strong embrace of the other siren.

A moan escaped Ryou's lips as a bright pink plush tainted his albino cheeks. His hand quickly went over his mouth; his milk chocolate orbs growing large, "I'm sorry," he whispered looking thoroughly embarrassed at the moan he allowed to escape.

"Don't be love, that was sexy," Bakura winked at Ryou.


	23. Chapter 23 - Freak Out

**A/N: Thank you all for your concern! I appreciate it. I am doing just fine. Don't worry about me overdoing it. I find writing very very very relaxing. So even when I'm not feeling 100% up to par, I still enjoy writing. **

**Thank you every one for reading and reviewing! *huggles* I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**/Thoughts/**

***Mind Link***

The stretch limo pulled up to Anzu's house after the group ate their fill at a small 24/7 diner downtown. Yugi's petite form was leaned up against Yami's chest. His breathing becoming heavy as sleep threatened to drag him away.

"Wake up, Yugi! We are at Anzu's!" Malik yelled while his hands located Yugi's ticklish sides. The violet eyed siren squirmed and giggled as his sides were assaulted.

"Mercy, Malikl! Mercy! Please!" He gasped for breath. The Egyptian giggled as he climbed out of the limo and practically bounced into the house. "Who let him have caffeine again?" Yugi asked looking up at Yami.

Yami responded with a chuckle, "Joey and Tristan."

"Are you two coming or would you like to sleep in the limo?" Anzu asked peaking her head back into the limo. She smiled offering her hand to help Yugi climb out of the limo. The petite siren's body was sore and fought every little movement. He was so exhausted and could not wait for winter break.

Yami climbed out of the limo after Yugi and paid the limo driver, "Thank you." The limo drive bowed to him before pulling away from Anzu's place. Anzu, Yugi, and Yami entered the house and located the group already relaxing in the game room.

"I will be right back guys. I'm going to go change," Anzu commented.

"Yea okay, Anzu!" Joey waved her away while setting up her Xbox. She rolled her eyes as she turned to head upstairs to her room.

"Hey, Yugi, wanna play something?" Joey asked glancing at the violet eyed siren.

A wide yawn escaped the petite siren, "I'm going to pass tonight, Joey. I'm so tired." He took his tuxedo jacket off and hung it up on the coat rack.

"Come on,Yug!" Joey wined, "Please please please please!" Joey pinned Yugi attacking his sides. He was soon joined by Marik and hyperactive Malik. They removed his shirt and went after every ticklish spot on Yugi's torso that they were aware of.

"Guys, leave poor Yugi alone," Anzu chuckled as she returned into the room. Her dress replaced by comfortable grey yoga pants and a white t-shirt. She stopped immediately upon seeing the large scar on Yugi's chest. The scar that his father burned into him using the ring, "What happened there, Yugi?"

"Shit," Ryou swore as he stood. A few surprised blinks were directed at him before glancing back to Anzu.

"It's nothing, Anzu." Yugi quickly covered up his bare chest.

"Don't lie…to me, Yugi," She growled lowly. Her body beginning to tremble, "Where did it come from?"

"Anzu you need to calm down. You're about to lose control," Ryou eased his way over to her.

"Shut up, Ryou!" She screeched at him. Her cobalt eyes turning to a blue so clear and light, it looked like her irises did not have any color at all.

"Anzu?" Yugi asked concerned; her body trembled violently.

"Back up," Ryou instructed the others. Bakura was instantly at Ryou's side to try and calm Anzu down.

"Where did that scar come from!?" her voice going to an obscenely high octave. Her brunet hair grew down to her waist and turned silver. Her skin paled taking on a bluish tint, "Where?"

"What's happening to her?" Yugi whispered.

"Anzu is a banshee. She can kill with her scream. This is why I didn't want to get her involved when you went missing," Ryou whispered back to Yugi.

Anzu's icy gaze turned towards Ryou, "Well if Yugi's not going to tell me, maybe you will, Ryou. What happened to my best friend?"

"It's over Anzu. We have taken care of it. You do not need to worry about it," Bakura responded shortly as he moved in front of Ryou to protect him.

She turned her icy gaze to Bakura, "Silence Thief! I want answers now!" She screamed. Frustration raising within her she stormed out of the house. She leaped into the breeze riding it into the night.

"We have to stop her!" Tristan hollered running towards the door.

"Her scream is deadly, we have to be smart about this," Marik commented folding his arms over his chest, "Tristan, Joey, do you think you can find her and bring her back?"

"We can find her alright, but man do her screams hurt the ears," Joey commented as he rubbed his ears, "I still have ringing in my ears from the last time she freaked out and lost control."

"Joey, if you don't do it, there could be a few deaths tonight. She can't control herself when she is like this," Malik reasoned.

"Okay, but if she kills me, I'm haunting you guys," Joey responded as he and Tristan stepped outside to transform into their werewolf forms. Their ears perked up hearing the banshee's high pitched wail off in the distance. They both took off running on all fours towards the scream and towards Anzu.

\/\/\/

The front door burst open; Tristan and Joey pulling a thrashing Anzu along with them. They snarled and growled loudly as they pulled her into the house. Joey restrained her arms; as Tristan restrained her legs. There was a large cloth in place over her mouth silencing her screams. Joey and Tristan transformed back into their human forms.

"We could use a little help here guys!" Tristan hollered. The group came running into the foyer. She thrashed about freeing her feet just as Joey lost grip of her arms. She swung wildly at the group, her claws leaving behind four large bloody gashes on Marik's bicep. She clawed at the fabric gagging her trying desperately to pull it away from her mouth.

"Don't let her get the gag out!" Bakura hollered dashing forward towards the banshee. The fabric fell to the ground in ribbons. She took a deep breath preparing to let out another wail. The shadow elf captured her arms behind her back as Malik covered her mouth with his hand; muffling any noise that may escape her deadly vocal cords. Joey took his belt off and tied it tightly around her wrists.

"Anzu, calm the fuck down!" Bakura growled.

Large violet eyes stared unblinking at the creature Anzu had become. He approached her slowly, "Aznu, please calm down. I will tell you what happened if you just calm down." She growled through Malik's hand. She swung her legs around trying to kick anyone else who attempted to assist with restraining her. Her leg made contact with the side of Yugi's head before Yami grabbed her legs pinning them against his muscular form.

With endless struggle, Bakura, Joey, Tristan, Marik, Malik, and Yami were able to get the squirming and pissed off banshee tied down to a chair. Ryou lifted Yugi and carried him into the living room where the group sat panting and staring at Anzu who continued to struggle. She used all of her strength to try and break free from her bonds.

"Is he alright, Ryou?" Yami asked panting as he knelt next to Yugi's head. Ryou's hand hovered over Yugi's temple. His pale hand emitting a brilliant yellow glow.

"Yes, he will be fine. You have to sing, Yami," Ryou's hand shifted to a spot near the back of Yugi's skull.

"I didn't think the siren song worked on mythological creatures," Yami's crimson orbs blinked in surprise.

"It does not have much of an effect on many different mythological creatures including elves and dragons. I am almost certain that it works on banshees though. It is worth a try, Yami. We need to calm her down," Ryou responded as Yugi's violet orbs slowly open.

Yami nodded, "Okay." He took a deep breath in; letting it out slowly his silken baritone voice reverberated in the large living room. The banshee paused from her struggling; her eyes falling on the siren. The icy blue orbs narrowed at the siren as she growled at him.

"It's not enough," Marik whispered holding his bleeding bicep.

*Yugi, I need your help. They are right, one siren alone is not enough to sway her emotions enough to calm her down,* Yami's crimson orbs pleaded with Yugi.

Yugi nodded, *I can help.*

The two sirens approached Anzu, one standing on either side of her. Yugi began to sing along with Yami. Their voices mingling in an enchanting dance that filled the air. They circled her, keeping their eyes on her. Yugi brought his lips to her ear allowing his voice to enter her soul and work its magic. The group watched in silence as the sirens brought a struggling growling banshee into such a calm state that she began to doze off. Her head falling to the side.

Ryou moved silently over to Marik, a bright warm golden glow flowing from his hand to the scratches on the blonde Egyptian's arm.

Both Yugi and Yami stopped singing. They watched as her hair went back to the short brunet bob she had previously. Her skin color warmed from the icy blue tones to her normal skin color. She groaned as she shifted in her chair.

"What happened? Why am I tied up?" She asked as a yawn escaped her lips.

"You lost control," Malik answered.

The banshee's face paled, "Did I hurt anyone?"

"Not too badly. Nothing Ryou couldn't fix," Bakura sighed.

"I'm so very sorry," her cobalt blue eyes glancing around to her group of friends. Her eyes fell on Yugi remembering what set her off in the first place, "Will you please tell me what happened?"

Yugi nodded, "It was my father. He despised mythological creatures and he thought it was a good idea to take his hatred of all mythological creatures out on me."

"That's terrible, Yugi!" She cried.

A soft smile formed on the petite siren's lips, "It is okay. Yami, Marik, and Bakura took care of him. From what I heard, he and his men became dinner for a dragon."

Anzu glanced over at Marik who just chuckled and responded, "The bastards gave me indigestion too."

Malik rolled his eyes, "You eat too fast that's why." Marik shrugged.

Yugi cleared his throat, "So while we are on the topic of the supernatural and mythological creatures, Ryou, what was the idea you had that would get rid of this hideous scar?"

Ryou's chocolate eyes lowered, "I don't even know if it would work, Yugi. You would also have to undergo excruciating pain."

"I don't care, I don't want this reminder on my chest." Yugi unbuttoned his silk shirt again exposing the scar that his father burned into him, "Any chance is better than no chance at all. What was your idea?"

Ryou gulped, "To have Marik or Malik burn it off and me heal it. My theory is if Malik or Marik use their fire breath on that spot to loosen the skin a bit, I might be able to heal it enough to where the skin is pulled tighter and there wouldn't be any scar..or at least not much of one. Granted, it is only a guess. There is no proof that it would work."

Yugi threw his shirt off, "Let's do it! I want this thing off!"

"You do it Malik, you are better at controlling your fire," Marik's dark lilac eyes fell on the smaller blonde Egyptian.

"Thanks, Marik, make me torture my friend. Yugi..I…" Malik started.

"Come on, Malik. Where do you want me? Do you want me to go outside or is this something you can do in human form in here?" Yugi asked.

Malik sighed, "Lay on the floor. I can do it in human form." Malik approached Yugi's petite form as the violet eyed siren positioned himself on the floor. Ryou jumped up and went to the other side of Yugi. He had to be ready to heal him at a moments notice. Both Malik and Ryou sat on their knees on either side of Yugi.

Ryou took one of Yugi's hands. Yami slid off the couch and took Yugi's other hand. A reptilian sounding growl erupted from deep in Malik's chest; steam poured out his mouth. He met the violet orbs of Yugi; giving him a look that read, 'Please forgive me.' He took a deep breath and slowly let the hot air and steam roll onto the scar on Yugi's chest. Yugi's shrieked in pain; his hands tightening around Yami's and Ryou's in a death grip. Tears that brimmed in his violet orbs; broke free rolling down the sides of his face.

"Do it! Heal him!" Malik snapped coming back up quickly.

Ryou released Yugi's hand and hovered both of his hands over the Yugi's trembling form. Yugi's free hand flayed around searching for something to grasp. Malik grabbed it and held on tight. Tears streaming down his face, he brought Yugi's hand up to his dusky tan lips and gently kissed it, "I'm sorry, Yugi."

The blood curling screams emerging from the violet eyed siren died down. His breath coming in ragged gasps, "Don't apologize, Malik," he whispered. "Did it work?" his violet orbs met with Ryou's chocolate brown.

Ryou nodded, "You still have a very small pink scar there now, but nothing like what it was."

"Thank you. Both of you. I know that was not easy. I wouldn't have asked you if I had any other choice. I could not live with that reminder on my chest" Yugi smiled weakly at his two friends.

"Please…never ask me to do that again," Malik stood wrapping his arms around his trembling form as he walked over to the couch. Ryou and Yami helped Yugi to his feet before Ryou curled up on Bakura's lap and Yami pulled Yugi over to an empty armchair. Yugi climbed into Yami's lap; resting his head on Yami's shoulder. He breathed in Yami's scent deeply. The smell of musk and ocean flooding his senses.

"Um…will someone untie me? Please?" Anzu asked quietly. Marik removed the restraints holding Anzu captive in the chair. "Thank you," she glanced over to Marik who only nodded.

"Can I get any of you anything? Pizza, water, soda,….vodka?"

"I'll take a double shot of the last," Malik was hunched over on the couch his head buried in his hands.

Anzu sighed. She disappeared for several minutes. When she returned, she carried regular glasses, shot glasses, water, and vodka. She poured the double for Malik and handed it to him. He tossed the alcohol back and winced as it burned going down his throat.

Anzu turned the television on before going back to the armchair she was sitting in earlier. She had a feeling the group was not in a mood to do or say much of anything. They all just stared blankly at the televisions not really watching it until they decided to head to bed.

\/\/\/

The door opened and closed abruptly. An overly happy Marik stood in the doorway holding a large pink box, "Who wants sugar? I figured this would be a good way to start the day."

"Are those donuts?" Joey drooled.

"Yes, they are," the Egyptian opened the box and took one out handing it to Joey. The blonde werewolf took a bite and instantly spit it out.

"What is in that thing? That's not cream or jelly," Joey cried scrapping at his tongue trying to get the vile taste off of it.

"Most of them are cream or jelly filled except yours, Joey. Yours was mayonnaise filled," the Egyptian prankster smirked.

"Oh Marik! That's gross!" Joey howled, "Please tell me you have a regular donut in there I can have."

The dark lilac eyes laughed as he held out another donut. Joey cautiously took it; turning it over in his hands as he eyed it. He nibbled at it to ensure it was safe.

"I promise, that one is a normal donut." Marik chuckled handing the others each a sugar coated pastry.

"Thank you, Marik!" Joey exclaimed as he gobbled the rest of the donut down, his face turning into a sticky mess, "You are the best!"


	24. Chapter 24 - Break In

**A/N: Hey all! I hope you like this chapter. :) Thank you again for your support!**

**/Thoughts/**

***Mind Link***

"I am so bored," Marik complained. His head was resting in Malik's lap as the smaller dragon watched Tristan try his best to defeat Anzu at Just Dance.

The group had polished off the donuts in no time at all, save for the mayonnaise donut which found its way into the trashcan. Joey pouted as he watched the pastry was tossed into the trashcan.

"If only it wasn't mayonnaise filled," he wined.

"You can always eat around the mayonnaise. Good luck doing it though." Tristan chuckled. Joey made a face at Tristan.

"I am soooooooooo boooored," Marik announced again. Malik smiled down at him, his tan fingers running through the untamable blonde hair.

"What do you want to do?" Malik asked.

"Bakura?" Marik sat up to glance over at the albino elf. Bakura sat at the other end of the couch sharpening one of his knives.

"Hmm?" the shadow elf asked not looking up.

"Want to break in somewhere?" Marik's grin widened as the question left his lips.

"Where?" Bakura asked finally shifting his gaze from his knife to Marik.

"Let's break into the school. They have an indoor swimming pool and I want to swim!" The tallest Egyptian walked over towards Bakura. He grabbed the shadow elf and tried to pull him up off the couch.

Bakura growled as he pinned Marik to the coffee table; his knife held up against his throat, "Don't touch me, Psycho." The shadow elf sat on Marik's stomach leaning over him. The blade dangerously close to Marik's artery. His silver hair fell around his face and onto the Egyptian.

Marik nuzzled into Bakura's hair breathing him in deeply. He smelled of musk and…darkness...if darkness had a smell….it would smell like Bakura. Marik purred, "Aw Kura, don't be so pissy."

"First and foremost, don't touch me. Second, don't nuzzles me," Bakura stood and started walking towards the door, "And lastly, don't fucking call me 'Kura'." Bakura threw his knife at Marik. It landed on the coffee table in between his legs. Large dark lilac eyes glanced down at the knife with a smirk.

"But Ryou calls you Kura," Marik picked the knife up and twirled it in his tanned fingers.

"That's Ryou. You are not, Ryou," the shadow elf leaned up against the doorway, "Well, are you coming or not?"

Marik tilted his head to the side, his wild hair shifting slightly as he did so, "Where are you going?"

"I thought you said you wanted to go swimming. Let's go break into the school," A dark smirk passed over Bakura's lips.

"Yes!" Marik jumped up and strode over to Bakura handing him the knife before walking towards the front door.

"Kura, you're not really going to break in are you?" Ryou asked, his large milk chocolate eyes pleading for the shadow elf to be good.

"Yes, and so are you," the shadow elf crossed the room in a few strides. He picked Ryou up and flung him over his shoulder.

"Not again," Ryou sighed.

"Let's go losers. The psyco wants to go swimming," Bakura took his leave from the room and followed Marik to the door.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Joey chased after them followed closely by Tristan, Anzu, Yami, and Yugi.

Anzu lived only a few blocks from the school, as such they decided to walk. The bitterly cold December air biting through their layers leaving them shivering and chilled to the very bone. The only two that did not seem to mind the cold were Yami and Yugi.

"Won't there be faculty roaming the halls?" Anzu asked as they rounded a corner, the school coming into view.

"Perhaps. I wouldn't worry about them though. We have more than enough power between all of us to figure something out," Bakura stated in a monotone voice.

"There will be no killing today, Kura," Ryou scolded.

"That is not what I meant. Don't worry about it love, we will be fine," Bakura gave Ryou as playful pinch to his sides. The light elf squeaked and squirmed finally breaking free of Bakura's grasp.

The shadow elf plastered himself to the brick wall directly outside of the school grounds, "I will be back," he chuckled as he disappeared into the shadows. The group stood in silence awaiting his return. "Coast is clear, let's go." Bakura performed a few intricate movements with his hands. The shadows stretched outward away from him towards the school. They climbed the school walls.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Killing the cameras. We don't need anyone seeing you and Yami grow scales and a tale. Nor do we want them seeing me shadow walk," a dark brown orb winked at the petite siren. "Follow me." Bakura instructed the others. The crept to the side door where the shadow elf reached into his pocket for a pin. The lock did not take him long. He scoffed at the lack of challenge, "Child's play. And they call this school secure."

Bakura used the shadows to creep down the hallways and attack the cameras once again. He led them down one hallway and into the next. The door to the school's swimming pool was unlocked. A ray of light shone into the pitch black room as the shadow elf cracked the door open.

"Wait here," he whispered as he disappeared once again into the shadows. He moved swiftly and silently throughout the room killing each camera before turning shadow walking over to the light. A flip of the switch launched the room into bright florescent lighting, "Come on in!"

The group filed into the room, "Nice work, Bakura!" Marik smirked. This will be fun!" He waited no time in stripping down to his boxers and jumping in.

"How's the water?" Anzu asked dipping her toe into the clear blue liquid.

"Warm, they heat it during the winter." Marik responded as he kicked his long muscular legs up and began to float on the water's surface.

Anzu's cobalt eyes widened, "I'm going to get to see your tales!" She turned to Yami and Yugi glancing at each of them excitedly. They glanced at each other before shrugging. "I bet they are beautiful!" She cooed at them.

"Mine is alright, but Yugi's is gorgeous," Yami smiled at the violet eyed siren.

*Yami!* Yugi flushed; his cheeks turning bright pink.

*What? It is the truth.* Yami smiled at him.

*Well everyone is here so we have two choices on how to get in,* Yugi commented through their mind link as his violet gaze watched the others strip down to their boxers and jump in. Anzu left her t shirt on and her underwear.

*What choices?* Yami's eyebrow arched.

*Well, we can dive in with our boxers. We would lose our boxers, but at least we would be covered. The other thing we could do is strip naked and then dive in. We would save our boxers but not our dignity.* Yugi blushed.

*I opt for option one,* Yami's rich baritone voice chuckled in his head.

* I agree,* Yugi slid his shirt and pants off leaving only his boxers. He went over to the diving board at the end opposite side of the pool from the others. He dove gracefully off of the diving board; plummeting himself into the warm water of the swimming pool. His violet tale instantly forming. A small flick of it had him across the pool with the others. Yami fallowed suit diving into the pool with his boxers on. His crimson tale forming instantly as he came into contact with the liquid. Yugi swam circles around the others and drifted past Anzu.

"Wow, Yami's right. Your tale is gorgeous, Yugi. Can I touch it?" She asked her cobalt orbs meeting Yugi's violet; requesting permission to touch the beautiful violet scales.

Yami swam up and floated next to Yugi. Anzu's eyes fell on the large strong looking crimson tale of Yami, "And can I touch yours too?" She asked. The group gathered around the two sirens.

He sighed softly and nodded, "Go ahead." Yami nodded his agreement as well.

Her hand reached out and gently caressed the violet scales of Yugi's long elegant tale, "Wow," She breathed in awe, "Yugi, your scales feel like silk. They are so soft and smooth."

"Thank you," Yugi smiled at her.

"Yami, your scales are not quite as smooth, but I don't think they are suppose to. They feel a bit closer to armor than fish scales. You both have beautiful tales."

Yami nodded his gratitude to her before diving down to the bottom to float and think. It was much easier to think without anyone interrupting you.

*Are you okay?* Yugi swam to the bottom near Yami. He slowly circled Yami. Little flicks of his tale creating waves for the others at the surface.

*I am fine. Just thinking about our destiny again. I just don't know where to start," Yami rubbed his large crimson orbs with his tanned finges.

*Don't worry about that now. Just try to have fun. How often do we get to swim in warm water at this time of year,* Yugi smiled.

*That is true. I will try to enjoy myself,* A smirk played across his lips. He spun to grab a hold of Yugi. The siren squirmed against him eventually freeing himself. Yami grabbed at Yugi's hands before he could swim back to the group. He wrapped Yugi's arms around his shoulders as he pulled the petite siren into a passionate underwater kiss. Their tongues waging a ware against each other. Yami won the war for dominance and began devouring Yugi's sweet taisting mouth.

"Two sirens kissing..now that is hot." Marik chuckled.


	25. Chapter 25 - Stuck

**A/N: Hello all! I wanted to get a quick little update in before I go study for my finance final. Please enjoy!**

**/Thoughts/**

***Mind Link***

The school's office was busy after winter break. They had Yugi running all over the school grounds delivering office summons to the teachers for students in their class. Yugi would hand the summon to the teacher who would hand it to the summoned student. The summon could be for a variety of reasons ranging from punishment to the student's parent coming picking them up.

Yugi walked briskly towards his next target destination, the gym. He still had a small pile of summons in his hand to deliver before the class period ended and decided to take the shortcut through the pool area. He flung the door open as his pace quickened again; his eyes scanning the stack of office summons in his hand.

His tri-colored head tilted upwards after looking down at the documents in his petite fingers. A blur of pink caught his eye. He paused turning towards the pool. He took a few steps forward looking down into the clear blue water. /I could have sworn I saw something./ He thought. His violet orbs scanned the water one last time before spotting the flash of pink at the far deep end of the pool.

"Hey!" He hollered walking swiftly towards the pink floating in the water. His mind buzzed worrying that it may be human. As he approached the pink object his fear became reality. He could make out blonde hair, arms, legs, and the school's pink girl's uniform at the bottom of the pool. /Ra, No! Gen!/ Yugi dropped the office slips and dove into the water swimming towards Gen's unconscious form. He wrapped his arms around the sophomore who played as Meg in the play. A few small swings of his tale had her head above water.

"Gen!" He carried her over to the edge of the pool and pushed her onto the concrete. He hoisted himself out of the water; sitting next to the sophomore. He rolled her over to her stomach and pounded on her back trying to get the water out of her lungs. The blonde didn't move. He bit his lip worried as he turned her over onto her side. His violet orbs focused on the water he knew was in her lungs; forcing it to move up her windpipe and out her mouth. She coughed and gagged up the rest of the liquid on her own.

Yugi slid back into the water to hide before her eyes could flutter open. He flattened himself against the wall hoping that she would not see him. He heard her above still coughing and trying to catch her breath. She looked around confused as to why she was all wet. She stood shakily and walked towards the door and towards nurse's office. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief as she left. He began to hoist himself out of the water again when he heard the door knob jiggle.

/Ugh! I need to get out of here./ Yugi growled. He listened as the two boys walked through the pool area towards the gym. He placed his hands on the concrete once more to pull himself out of the water only to find himself back underwater hiding. /I never noticed how busy this area was. Ra….I need help./

*Yami?* Yugi sent through his mind link.

*What's up, Aibou?* Yami's baritone voice asked slightly surprised at hearing from Yugi in the middle of class.

*I'm trapped. A friend of mine, Gen, you know the girl that plays as Meg in the play?* Yugi started to ramble on nervously as more people walked through the room back and forth from the gym.

*Yes… What about her?*

*I found her at the bottom of the pool,* Yugi continued.

*Ra! Yugi is she okay?*

*She is fine; however, I am..well..I am stuck.* Yugi bit his lip wondering how he was going to get out of this mess.

*Stuck? How are you….* a small pause filled the link as realization dawned on Yami, *You dove in after her and you are now stuck with your tale?*

*Yup. I keep trying to pull myself out but people just keep walking through here to get to and to leave the gym. I need help getting out, drying off, and then getting to my locker for my spare uniform.* Yugi explained, *Will you please bring the group to help me get out of this?*

*I'll be right there. Marik and Bakura are in this class with me. I'll just enlist their help," Yami responded, *Hang in there and stay hidden!*

Several minutes later Yugi heard heavy boots walking across the concrete, *Yami is that you?*

*Yes, come on out, Marik and Bakura are working at securing the doors.*

Yugi peeped his head over the side, "Hi guys. Thanks for coming."

"Hurry up shrimp, classes will be letting out in less than fifteen minutes. You need to be out, dried off, and dressed by that time," Marik commented.

"Come on, Aibou, let's get you out," Yami grabbed Yugi's hands and pulled the siren out of the water and onto the concrete being careful not to get his legs wet as well.

"How am I supposed to dry? The towels are all in the gym," Yugi sighed staring at his golden specked violet scales.

A large grin crossed the Egyptian dragon's face, "Want a steam dry?"

"Sure, if you don't burn me," Yugi said uneasily.

"Relax, I won't burn you," Marik took a few large strides over to Yugi, "Yami, go keep that door closed!" Marik pointed at the door he was just guarding as lowered himself onto his hands and knees in front of Yugi's tale. Yami took his jacket off and handed it to Yugi knowing Yugi's lower half would be naked once dried. He winked at Yugi before heading over to the door.

"Ready?" Marik's lilac eyes met with Yugi's violet. The petite siren nodded. Marik lowered his mouth to the violet scales; steam rolled up from his throat and out of his mouth landing on Yugi's scales. The steam was hot; almost too hot. Yugi winced as he felt the water evaporate off of his scales and his legs begin to form.

"I'll be bright back," Bakura remarked. He walked towards the gym disappearing as the door closed behind him.

"Where's he going?" Yugi asked. Yami looked over his shoulder and shrugged.

Bakura returned several moments later holding a dry uniform in Yugi's size. He handed it to Yugi, "How did you get my uniform….oh..you picked the lock didn't you?"

Bakura nodded, "Get dressed, classes let out in five minutes."

"Thank you guys, for your help," Yugi glanced at Yami, Bakura, and Marik as he slid the pants on under Yami's jacket. He pulled on the dry button up white shirt and the school jacket. He smiled as he stood, "Okay! I am good. My heroes." He giggled.

"Ya ya, just don't get all sappy on us," Bakura stated dryly.

The bell rang announcing the end of one class and the short five minute break to get to the next class. The four youths separated, each grabbing their school supplies from their previous class or in Yugi's case, student aid role and headed to their last class of the day.

\/\/\/

*That was a close call yesterday, Aibou,* Yami's silken voice caressed the inner reaches of Yugi's mind. A small chill shot through his petite form. Oh how he wished Yami would keep talking. He loved his voice more than any other sound in the world.

The group sat around a large circular table at lunch. They had given up eating outside with how cold it had become after winter break. Yugi turned to face the crimson eyed siren. He nodded in agreement, *It was a very close call. I don't know what I would have done without your help.*

*Oh…still be stuck there,* Yami joked, *or possibly caught and placed in some kind of science laboratory to be tested,* Yami frowned at this thought.

Yugi's face became serious as he stared off into the distance. The Egyptian siren tilted his head to the side as his crimson eyes focused on Yugi. The youth was staring blankly off into space. He waved his hand in front of Yugi's unblinking violet orbs, "Yugi?" When Yugi didn't respond, he shook the small siren gently by the shoulders.

*Yugi?* He tried the mind link this time. Silence was his only response. "Hmmmm…" he thought staring at the unblinking siren before him. He moved his chair closer to the violet eyed siren and nibbled on Yugi's earlobe earning a squeak from the youth.

"Hey! Yami, not here!" He partially chided in a whisper.

"Welcome back," Yami's dusky tan lips formed the shape of a smile.

"What are you talking about? I've been here this whole time," Yugi responded confused.

"You're body has been here the whole time, but your mind took off to places unknown," Yami leaned back against the chair locking Yugi in his crimson gaze.

"I wasn't thinking about anything," Yugi muttered.

"Perhaps not, but what you sure looked like you were."

"Feathers," Yugi commented; his brows furrowing as he tried to remember what he was just thinking about.

"What?" confusion written on Yami's face and in his tone.

"I remember thinking about feathers," Yugi commented again.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure why. They just came to mind…," Yugi paused. A chill ran through is entire form, "Yami…I'm not feeling very well," Yugi whispered.

"What's wrong?" Yami placed a hand on Yugi's thigh, his crimson gaze drinking in the clammy appearance Yugi's skin had taken on.

"I..don't know. I just feel somewhat lightheaded."

"Do you want me to take you home?" Yami offered.

"Yes please. We have to sign out at the office though." Yugi stood and swayed. His legs wobbling underneath him. He went to grab onto the back of the chair he just sat in and found himself steadied by two strong hands.

"Let's go sign out then, I think you need to go home," Yami commented.

"Thank you." Yugi smiled weakly at the tanned siren holding him steady.


	26. Chapter 26 - We Messed Up

**A/N: Oh meh gosh...I am so happy that my finance final and finance class are over. I'm really not sure how I did, but I know I did not fail. /sigh of relief. It feels so good to be home and writing. Today has just been...ugh. I even clipped my car mirror on the garage backing out. Needless to say, I was not thrilled. I think I may crack open a bottle of wine tonight. Okay, I'm getting off on a tangent now. Back to you guys and the story! Thank you all for reading and for the reviews. I appreciate your support :) Enjoy the chapter!**

**/Thoughts/**

***Mink Link***

Yugi dropped his backpack next to his chair in the office. He had a feeling he was going to get an earful for not finishing his office summons the other day. He pulled out his chemistry text book to begin reading the chapter assigned for homework that night. He leaned back in his chair balancing the large book on his stomach as his violet orbs scanned each word on the page.

"Mr. Motu."

Yugi's ears perked up as his tri-colored head emerged from the chemistry book to glance in the direction the voice came from. He felt his heart rate quicken approaching the large wooden door that led to the principle's office. Principal Mirioka was a balding middle aged man with deep wrinkles around his hazel eyes and silver spectacles.

"You called me, Sir?" Yugi whispered.

"Close the door and take a seat, Mr. Motu," the principal responded glancing at the petite youth over his silver frames.

Yugi stepped into the room; closing the door behind him. He eased himself into one of the two wooden chairs in front of the principle's desk, "Please, Sir, allow me to apologize that I did not finish delivering the office summons the other day." yugi began.

"What?" the principal looked at him confused, "No, that is not what I'm talking about, Yugi. I don't care about that."

Yugi shifted uneasily, his gut telling him there was something off with this entire meeting, "Okay...What can I do for you?"

The principal's hazel orbs remained on Yugi as he pulled a remote control out of his desk drawer and pointed the black device at the television behind him. The device came to life. An image flashed on the screen of the school's pool area. Yugi's face paled, /Oh no.../ Yugi's small form appeared on the tape. He saw himself pause and glance into the pool. He felt his world come crashing down as he watched himself dive into the pool to save Gen. The entire scene had been caught on camera. /Ra...we forgot about the cameras./ Yugi's violet orbs glazed over, shock taking hold of him.

"While I appreciate that you saved a fellow student, there is something about this tape that I am curious about," the principal paused the tape at the moment Yami was pulling him out of the water; his long violet tale on full display.

He burred his face in his palms, /What am I going to do?/

"What are you, Mr. Motu? Are you a merman?" Principal Mirioka asked watching Yugi's already small form shrink even smaller into the chair, "Answer me, Mr. Motu."

Yugi grit his teeth together and lowered his hands, "I beg your pardon, Sir, but what I am is none of your business."

The middle aged man blinked surprised at the student sitting in front of him. His facial expression hardened, "What are you, Mr. Motu?" a threatening tone hinted within his voice.

"What will you do if I don't tell you?" Yugi countered his question with a question.

The principal scowled, "You may find this video released to the media."

Yugi's face drained completely of color, "You're bluffing."

"Am I?" he raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "Just try me, Mr. Motu."

The petite siren's shoulders slumped, "I'm a siren."

Hazel orbs widened, "A siren?!"

Yugi nodded, "Yes, sir." A large grin plastered the face of the principal. A grin that Yugi did not like. "What are you thinking about?"

The principal leaned back in his chair; tapping his fingers together in front of his face, "I...am thinking...Mr. Muto...about my new best friend."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"As a siren, you are able to lure people to you as well as make them feel a certain way. Is that correct?"

Yugi nodded, "Yes."

"This school needs funding. I have a meeting with some investors at the end of the week. You could attend the meeting, impress them with your skills, and sway them to feel the need to invest," the principal smirked.

"I'm not sure I can sway emotions..._that _way," Yugi sighed.

"You better try, Mr. Motu, or that video will find its way to the public. The world will know about you. Will you come to the meeting to sing for them?" the middle aged man stared at him over his silver glasses; his hazel eyes glazed over with greed.

Yugi nodded silently, "May I be excused now, Sir?"

"Yes. I will call you into the meeting at the end of this week," the principal responded as he watched the violet eyed siren stand and take his leave from the office.

\/\/\/

Yami removed the helmet off of Yugi's spiked head. The two sirens sat in front of the Kame Game Shop on Yami's motorcycle. Yugi's arms were still wrapped around Yami's torso feeling slightly comforted from being near the Egyptian Siren.

Yami's crimson orbs studying the sad and worried expression on Yugi's face, "What's wrong, Aibou?"

"Nothing," Yugi sighed. He did not want to bother or worry Yami.

"Please do not shut me out. If there is something wrong, I want to help you," the silk baritone voice helped soothe Yugi's distressed nerves. Yami gently traced the side of Yugi's face with his fingers, "Please tell me what is bothering you."

Yugi slouched, "We messed up, Yami. Well..me more so than anyone else."

"How so dear one?"

"Do you remember when I saved Gen the other day and was stuck in the pool until you, Bakura, and Marik came to rescue me?" Yugi's violet orbs met the concerned crimson of the Egyptian. Yami nodded. "Well," Yugi sighed, "We..." Yugi paused, "I did not disable the cameras. The principal has the video of me with my tale." Yugi saw the fear flash behind the strong confident crimson orbs of the Egyptian.

"Did he say something to you?" Yami asked the fear being replaced by concern.

"Yes. He's blackmailing me. I have to sing for the school's investors this week," Yugi sighed.

"And if you don't do it?" Yami prompted.

"He shows the tape, which also has Marik breathing steam on me, to the media," Yugi's shoulders slouched. He felt so hopeless.

"What!" The baritone voice boomed. Yami strapped the helmet back onto Yugi's spiked head; his crimson orbs obtained a laser like focus.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked Yami confused.

"We are going to see Bakura and Ryou," Yami responded as he revved his motorcycle back to life.

\/\/\/

"Well shit," Bakura swore pacing the living room after Yugi retold his meeting with the school principal, "I'm sorry, Yugi. I should have thought of that."

"It's not your fault," Yugi whispered.

Ryou's milk chocolate orbs watched Bakura pace, "Do you have any ideas, Kura?" he paused before adding, "that does not involve murder?"

"Oh murder is very tempting . How dare he blackmail a student especially one whose safety requires secrecy. That is..so... corrupt." Bakura growled.

Yugi leaned forward; holding his head in his hands. He had a pounding headache ever since lunch the day before. No matter what he tried, the headache refused to perish.

Ryou noticed Yugi's pale and clammy appearance, the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. The elven healer moved closer to the petite siren. He gently pulled Yugi's hands away from his head. The elven hands hovered over the sweaty brow, a soft glow emanating from them. Confusion etching Ryou's delicate features as he lowered his hands.

"I don't know where this headache is from, but I can't heal it nor can I provide any relief from it. This is unlike any headache I've encountered," Ryou's gentle voice whispered to the group as he placed a comforting hand on the young siren's back.

Yami crossed his arms over his chest, "Ryou?" The silver haird healer met the crimson gaze, "Will you please look after, Yugi? Bakura, will you please come with me?"

"I will look after, Yugi," Ryou nodded; his gaze returning to the trembling youth next to him, "Would you like some hot tea or hot chocolate?"

Yugi nodded, "Hot tea would be nice. Thank you." Ryou went into the kitchen to make him the hot tea. Perhaps some tea and a soothing massage may help relieve some of the pain Yugi was experiencing from the headache.

Yami placed a gentle kiss on Yugi's cheek. He turned on his heel and strode over to the door pulling it open.

"Where are we going?" Bakura asked grabbing his long black trench coat.

"I will explain it to you on the way," Yami headed down to his motorcycle; he walked with purpose, determination, and fury. The shadow elf swung his leg over the black motorcycle and held onto Yami. The Egyptian siren offered the shadow elf his helmet. Bakura turned it down and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" The silver haired youth asked again slightly annoyed at being out in the cold.

"The school," was Yami's response as he lowered the helmet onto his head.


	27. Chapter 27 - Don't Fight It

**A/N:Thank you to all my readers. You are amazing! Enjoy this chapter! *hugs***

**/Thoughts/**

***Mind Link***

The principal meandered around his office; unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching him from the shadows. The man hummed happily as he walked over to the television that held the security tape. He hit the eject awaiting for the machine to spit out the tape of Yugi in his siren form. He blinked at it confused before hitting the eject button again.

"What the hell?" He asked hitting it a third time.

"Looking for this?" Bakura smirked; his dark brown eyes glancing over to the tape in his hands. Bakura pulled the shadows away revealing both himself and Yami standing in a corner.

"Hello boys. How...did you do that and what are you doing here?" The principal asked glancing from the maniacal looking albino to the stern features of the Egyptian.

"We are here regarding Yugi Muto," Yami commented crossing his arms over his chest; his expression hard and filled with rage.

"Okay," the principal sat down in his chair motioning for the two students to take the seats facing him on the other side of the desk. Neither Yami nor Bakura moved to sit. The principal leaned back in his chair getting the point that neither of them wanted to sit. "What can I do for you?"

Yami grit his teeth, "You threatened Yugi and you are blackmailing him. What kind of educator are you?" Yami approached the desk. His aura radiating control and power.

"My business with Mr. Muto is between Mr. Muto and myself," the principal replied nonchalantly.

Bakura scoffed approaching the principal's desk, "No, Yugi is our friend. What you do to him is our business," Bakura placed the video of Yugi under his waist band in the back of his jeans holding the video in place and out of sight. He would let the pyromaniacs destroy it later. A sneer crossed the shadow elf's lips, "Stand up you pathetic old man."

"How dare you.." the principal began.

"Excuse me? How dare us?" Yami growled, "You are the one to blackmail a student; one who deserves at least the chance that his identity remains a secret. It is imperative you keep your mouth shut."

"I can't do that, Mr. Sennen," greed on full display behind his hazel orbs.

"Stand up!" Bakura screamed. He thrust his hands forward; shadows spilled out of his palms and crept to the principal. They crawled up his legs and hoisted the man to his feet. Another blast of shadows had the principal pinned to the wall behind him.

"Listen carefully you pompous greedy arrogant prick," the baritone voice was low and dangerous. Lightning striking in his anger darkened crimson orbs, "You will remain silent about what Yugi is. You will keep your pathetic greedy mouth shut."

"You can't make me," the principal glared at the two students advancing towards him, "Plus, I have cameras all over my office." The man remarked with a cocky arrogant tone.

"Oh, I think you will soon find out, we have our ways of silencing you. Consider this meeting and what is to come a warning. Also, don't worry about those cameras, they have all been disabled." Bakura's voice intimidating. The dark chocolate orbs glanced over to Yami as he continued to control the shadows; holding the principal to the wall. Electrical energy radiated off of the Egyptian Siren, "Zap him."

Yami nodded raising one of his hands; the electrical energy in his body coursing through him to his palm. An electrical charge leaped from Yami's hand to the principal. The man jerked as the electrical currents flowed through him. His hair frizzed and drool ran down his chin.

"Doesn't feel too good does it?" Bakura sneered at the drooling man pinned to the wall, "Just so you know, that was just a small zap. Yami is capable of dealing out a much stronger current than that. He could electrocute you to death."

To prove the point, Yami sent another electrical current towards the principal. One slightly stronger than the previous jolt, but not enough to seriously injure him, "You **will** remain silent," the crimson eyed siren growled.

The principal had a hard time controlling his thoughts and his motor functions, "A..a….annnn…d….whaat if I…dooo…n't?"

"Yami will fry your sorry ass before you become dinner for two very hungry dragons," Bakura laughed maniacally. "So, Mr. Mirioka, do you understand what we are saying to you? Are you going to silence your pathetic flapping lips?"

The principal nodded, "Ye..yes. I won't tell anyone."

"And?" Yami advanced even further; a ball of electrical energy forming in his hands, "What about this meeting later in the week? Are you going to force Yugi to sing at it?"

The principal shook his head, his hazel orbs locked on the electrical currents dancing in the Egyptian's palm, "No..no….he does not have to. I won't make him do anything he does not want to do."

"Good," Yami reeled in the electrical energy; allowing it to disperse.

"Remember what we said, you breathe a word about this to anyone, and you will find yourself fried to a crisp before becoming dinner," Bakura sneered, "I will be taking the video. Did you make any copies of it?"

The principal shook his head once again, "No, that was the only one. I swear."

Bakura nodded; releasing the shadows' grasp on the middle aged man. He fell to his knees unable to stand after the electrical assault on his body.

"Nice chatting with you, Mr. Minioka. Always remember what we have said," Bakura winked at the man kneeling on the floor. Yami's crimson orbs narrowed at the principal; one last reminder of his fury and the power within his possession. Bakura grabbed Yami's hand and pulled them both into the concealment of the shadows.

\/\/\/

"Welcome back you two," Ryou commented quietly, "where did you go?"

"To have a little visit with the principal," Bakura sneered, "he won't be talking anytime in the near future. Yugi is safe." Bakura's dark chocolate orbs observed Ryou kneeling next to the couch. His body blocking the view of what was on the other side, "What's going on, Ryou?"

The light elf moved revealing Yugi laying on the couch bundled up in a mountain of blankets. Sweat covered his face and the rest of his body; matting his tri-colored hair down. His eyes were shut tightly as he groaned; his knuckles white from clutching the blankets surrounding him."

"Ryou! What's wrong with him?" Yami approached Yugi. He leaned up against the arm rest of the couch hovering over Yugi's head. His tanned fingers tracing the sweat laden cherubic features of Yugi's face.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen this. He went from bad to worse after you two left. He said the headache feels like it is about to split his head open. He now has a very high fever and he can't keep anything down, not even the tea I served him. I had to bring a bucket down for him," Ryou pointed at the light blue plastic bucket sitting next to the couch. Yami's heart sank.

"How do we help him if we don't know what is wrong with him?" Yami asked; his crimson orbs observing the shaking form of his doppelganger.

"Have you tried dousing him? Maybe if he was in his siren form it will help. We can put him in the bathtub," Bakura suggested as he leaned up against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Bakura, there's no way he would fit in our tiny bathtub. Have you seen the size of his tale?" Ryou rolled his eyes. "I just don't know how to help him," Ryou sighed sadly. The crimson eyed siren grunted as he headed for the door again.

"Where are you going?" Ryou glanced up at the Egyptian's retreating back.

"To get someone that may be able to help him, or possibly let us know what is happening to him," Yami responded as he crossed the threshold from the warm apartment into the cold winter's day.

\/\/\/

The door burst open a little over thirty minutes later. Yami entered the room followed closely by Ms. Davidson. The drama teacher removed her scarf as she entered the warm room. The violet eyed youth shifted as he bent over the couch to the bucket. Ryou lifted the bucket closer to Yugi as he placed a soothing hand on the young siren's back. Yugi's empty stomach flip flopped as it emptied the bile into the bucket. He groaned; more sweat appearing on his drenched brow.

Ryou disappeared into the kitchen to clean and disinfect the bucket. Yami's crimson gaze locked on the small trembling form; worry clawing at his mind, *Yugi, I've brought Ms. Davidson. She may know what is wrong with you.*

*Okay,* even Yugi's mental link sounded weak and strained.

The drama teacher knelt next to Yugi, her green orbs examining the young siren, "What are his symptoms?"

"Severe headache that we can't get rid of, fever, sweating, nausea, vomiting, and shaking. I know it sounds like the flu, but I guarantee, this is no flu," the silver haired elven healer placed the clean bucket near Yugi before he went to stand off to the side next to Bakura. The shadow elf wrapped an arm around him pulling him close.

The drama teacher hovered her hand over the youth's forehead, "I haven't seen anything like this in a very long time…..well..many many decades ago in fact. The last time I saw something like this was…." Her voice trailed off. She blinked as she leaned in closer to the trembling siren, "Yugi? Is there an oracle in your family?"

Yugi nodded weakly, "Yes," he whispered breathlessly, "my mother was one."

Ms. Davidson gasped, "She has passed her gift onto you young one! You have the gift of foresight! You can't fight this, it will only make it worse. You need to embrace the power. Let it wash over you and show you what it must."

"How?" Yugi whispered.

"Let go of the struggle. Reach deep into the depths of your mind. Stop worrying about how bad you feel and seek the source of the pain. Welcome it with open arms," She advised.

Yugi's violet orbs closed as he exhaled deeply, /Easier said then done. I feel like I'm dying,/ he thought. He relaxed his muscles as he focused on the part of his brain radiating pain throughout his skull. His body went limp as his eyes burst open. The once violet orbs fogged over and milky.

_Large waves rolled over him; the dark ocean surrounding him. The ocean's rage causing waves larger than many buildings in Domino. Lightning flashed above; followed shortly after by an ear splitting thunder crash. The loud thunder sounded like the sky itself had ripped open. _

_Sounds of battle roared all around him. Screams and roars almost fully drowned out by the storm hovering overhead. A flash of feathers blocked his vision momentarily before he heard a familiar baritone voice beside him yell, "Get back. Don't you lay even a claw on him!" A burst of lightning escaped the tanned hand next to him. The lightning easily finding its target. An ear piercing screech tore through the air as feathers fell from above raining down around Yugi." _

The young siren let out a gasp. His violet orbs growing wide, "What in the name of Ra was that?"

"A vision, Yugi. How do you feel now?" Ms. Davidson smiled at him. She noticed the color returning to his cheeks.

"Dizzy, but much better. Is it going to be like that every time I have one of these vision things?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not an oracle, so I'm not one hundred percent sure, but from what I understand, at first, you will get very dizzy until you get use to it. You will get sick any time you fight the power. Eventually, ...I…think…it will be just a tingling sensation that you are left with; however, like I said, I am not an oracle, so that is just hearsay."

"Thank you for your help again," Yugi smiled at the green eyed woman.

"You are welcome young siren. Anything to help the Sirens of Legend!"


	28. Chapter 28 - Rumor

**A/N: Hello all! As always, thank you for your continued support. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**/Thoughts/**

***Mink Link***

"Wait a minute…wait a minute…so you can see the future?" Malik whispered to Yugi, leaning across the table.

"Apparently," Yugi giggled as he poked at the mystery meat on the tray. The school lunches were not that great, but could anyone really claim their school's lunches as tasty? He poked the mystery meat again unsure if he should call it food, a creature, or a science project. He half expected it to roll off the plate and attack him for poking it.

"So how does it work? Can you trigger it or does it just happen on its own?" Anzu asked.

"I'm really not sure how it works. I do not know if I will ever truly have control over it. I think it just shows me what I need to see," Yugi responded placing the fork down and giving up on eating what he deemed to be a science project escaped from the chemistry lab.

Noticing his petite doppelganger was not touching the school lunch, Yami pushed his salad over to Yugi. The violet orbs glanced up into Yami's smiling bronze features.

"Go ahead, Aibou," Yami nodded.

Yugi smiled appreciatively to the crimson eyed siren as his gazed returned to the food in front of him. After taking a few large bites of the salad, he looked like a violet eyed chipmunk with his cheeks stuffed with food.

"Yugi, you may want to slow down before you choke," Anzu giggled at Yugi as he enthusiastically ate the rest of Yami's salad.

The petite siren's smile fell as he noticed how quiet the lunchroom had become, *I wonder what's going on. The lunchroom is never this quiet,* Yugi commented to Yami as he looked around. In response, the crimson orbs glided around the room trying to find out why everyone had stopped talking.

*What are they looking at, Aibou?* Yami questioned blinking at them as they all whispered and took uneasy glances in the direction of their table.

Yugi gulped, *Me, Yami. They are looking at me. Why would they do that? What's going on?*

Gen scurried over to Yugi, her blonde hair swaying behind her in a high pony tale. The sophomore pulled up a chair next to Yugi and whispered in his ear. The whisper was so soft Yugi was having difficulties hearing her as well. His violet orbs grew as wide as saucers.

He turned to face Gen, "No…that's can't be true." Yugi shook his head staring at her questioningly.

"It's true, Yugi. That is the rumor that just went through the entire school," she whispered. She bit her lip before leaning closer to him, "So….," she urged him, "Are you a siren?"

Yugi felt his heart rate quicken, /Ra! This can't be happening. How did they all find out?/ He stood from the table running out of the cafeteria followed closely by Yami.

*What's wrong, Aibou? What did Gen say?* Yami asked through their mind link. Yugi felt Yami's concern leak through the link as Yami watched Yugi pace across the empty classroom he ran into.

*They know, Yami! There is a rumor going around the whole school that I am a siren! How did that happen?* Yugi fell to his knees as his breathing came in short ragged gasps. Anzu, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Tristan, and Joey appeared in the classroom a few seconds later.

"What is going on out there man? It is chaos! Once you left everyone broke into a frenzy! They all started talking at once," Joey commented staring at Yugi's trembling from. Yami sat on the ground next to Yugi, pulling the small siren onto his lap and wrapping him in a secure embrace.

"Joey, there is a rumor going around that Yugi is a siren," Yami responded. Yugi nestled into the nape of Yami's neck; breathing in the musky scent of Yami he began to cry. His sobs sending tremors through his body.

*What am I going to do, Yami?* He asked; his tears running down his cheeks and dampening Yami's neck. His small fingers grasping at Yami's uniform.

Ryou entered the room followed by Ms. Davidson. The drama teacher knelt in front of the two tri-colored sirens, "What's going on, Yami?" The crimson eyed siren explained what had occurred a few minutes prior. The drama teacher gasped upon hearing the news. "We have to get you both out of here," she paced the length of the classroom,"How did this happen?" she asked turning to face Yugi and Yami again.

"The principal knows. Yugi went to save Gen last week from drowning. We all forgot to disable the cameras or steal the security tapes. He must have mentioned it to someone and it spread like wildfire," the baritone voice explained.

Ms. Davidson nodded, "He may have spilled the proverbial beans…but that's not the point. Right now we need to get both of you out of here and somewhere safe. Follow me." She turned pulling the door open rapidly. She stuck her head out of the door glancing down the hallway before waving the group out of the room. She pointed down the hallway to one of the side doors of the school. Bakura paused at the door looking in the direction of the office.

"Kura?" Ryou asked tilting his head to the side; his silver locks falling over his face.

"Keep going. I'll be right behind you," Bakura grunted.

Yami helped a very unsteady Yugi walk outside. A blast of cold air greeted Yugi the moment the doors opened. He inhaled deeply feeling his frazzled nerves relax a tiny bit. The school had started to feel stuffy and oppressive.

"What do we do now? Where are we going to take Yugi and Yami?" Tristan asked.

"Get!"

The group turned to see Bakura appear out of nowhere shoving the principal to the ground in front of the group. He squirmed closer towards Anzu, Joey, and Tristan; attempting to get away from Bakura as quickly as he could.

"What are you? How did we get out here?" the man whimpered.

"I thought we told you to keep your mouth shut!" Bakura snapped. Yami arched a raven eyebrow. "This worm told a few of the faculty members. A few students overheard the conversation and the rumor spread," Bakura growled his dark brown orbs fixed on the principals terrified face.

Yami squeezed Yugi's shoulders before approaching the principal, "You did what?" The crimson eyes narrowed at the man demanding he speak the truth, "Did you open your mouth when we told you not to?"

Principal Mirioka nodded his head frantically, "Yes. I'm sorry." He tugged at Tristan's pant leg, "Please don't let them hurt me."

"You are barking up the wrong tree. Yugi is like family to us. Whatever Yami and Bakura have in store for you…you deserve it," Tristan shook the man off his leg. Yugi glanced over at Yami curious to what Yami and Bakura had in store for the principal.

The electrical energy surged through Yami's veins and radiated off of his body. He could not be touched without that person receiving a jolt. His crimson eyes narrowed once more at the squirming and whimpering man in front of him. The electrical currents gathered in Yami's palms before he released them at the principal. The jolt had the man writhing in pain screaming for mercy.

"No! You did not show mercy to the one who needed it! You opened your mouth divulging a precious secret to those who had no business knowing!" Yami amplified the electrical current; charring the flesh from the principal.

*Yami, stop! He's almost dead. You don't need to keep electrocuting him,* Yugi encircled his arms around Yami's torso. The hard rage laden bronze features softening when Yugi's soft gentle voice caressed the inner reaches of his mind.

Yami ceased the electrical attack; glancing at Marik and Malik he nodded, "Enjoy your meal."

Dark lilac met excited light lilac. The two bronze Egyptians growing larger; transforming into their dragon forms. Marik's dark bronze scales a beautiful contrast to Malik's light gold. Malik lifted the principal off the ground capturing his lower half in his sharp jaws. He bit down splitting him in half. Principal Mirioka screamed in pain as his upper and lower body were detached form each other; his upper half falling to the ground before the group; blood covering the grass. Yami hid Yugi's violet orbs from the gory mess in front of them. Marik licked up the blood and the upper half of the principal; the man's bones crunching easily into paste under the pressure of Marik's powerful jaws. The dragons licked their lips enjoying the taste of their meal.

Malik purred lowering his head towards the group, "Need a ride to the ocean?"

"The ocean?" Joey asked.

"Name a place safer for a siren than the ocean?" Malik chuckled.

"That is true. They would be safe there," Joey commented before making an observation, "A ride would be great, but then everyone will know about you."

"Bakura can cloak us," Marik glanced to the shadow elf standing next to Ryou.

"I hardly had the energy to shield one of you," Bakura blinked in disbelief, "There is no way in hell I will be able to shield you both."

"Yes there is," Ryou turned to him, "Take my energy…my power…everything!"

"But, Ryou.." Bakura began.

"No! Don't argue with me. We need to get Yugi and Yami to the ocean," Ryou enclosed Bakura's pale lips in a passionate kiss. A bright golden glow initially forming around the light elf as he kissed the shadow elf. The bright glow dimmed as Ryou's tongue explored the moist cavern of Bakura's mouth. The shadow elf could hardly believe the power and energy his light possessed. Ryou groaned; his body weakening. He wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck to keep himself standing a little bit longer to give his remaining energy to Bakura. The shadow elf wrapped his arms tightly around Ryou's waist catching the elf as he collapsed in his arms.

"Holy fuck what a rush!" Bakura smirked as he picked Ryou's unconscious form up bridal style. The healer's head tilted back his long white neck exposed and his silver hair dancing in the cold winter air.

"Do you have enough to shield both of us now?" Malik inquired.

"It should be enough to at least get us all to the beach," Bakura approached the dragons still carrying Ryou.

"Well come on then! Mount up!" Marik growled at the group, "We need to go!"

Yami helped Yugi climb onto Marik's scaled dark bronze back. Yami climbed up behind him. Tristan and Joey slid onto Malik's back.

Bakura gently handed Ryou to Joey, "For the love of Ra do not drop him! I need all of my energy to cloak us all in shadows so you need to hold onto him. I will kill you if you drop him," Bakura snapped.

Joey's honey brown orbs rolled, "I won't drop him." Ryou was placed between Joey and Tristan; his head resting on Tristan's shoulder as he slouched into Joey behind him. Bakura nodded as he slid onto Marik's back behind Yami.

"What about you two?" Tristan glanced over at Anzu and Ms. Davidson.

"I am going to stay and try to figure out how to dissuade this rumor. Good luck to you all. Look after each other. I am sure I will see you again," she blew a small kiss to Yugi and Yami.

"Anzu?" Malik grunted; his front claws digging at the dirt in anticipation.

"I'm going to try and disorient them enough for us to convince them that nothing out of the ordinary just happened," Anzu blushed.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Yami asked.

She blushed again, "Un-targeted screaming….."

Ms. Davidson's eyes widened, "You're a banshee?" Anzu nodded. "Well if you can focus enough to not lose control, that disorientation effect will be immensely helpful! If you disorient them and I sing to them, we may be able to pull it off together."

Anzu smiled, "let's do it!"

"Alright, let's go before the energy Ryou gave me wears out!" Bakura hollered raising his hand into the air. He formed a tight fist; the shadows surrounded them; concealing them from view. Marik and Malik flapped their powerful wings lifting the group off the ground; they turned in the direction towards the ocean. Malik could not help but grin. It had been a very long time since he had the chance to stretch his wings and fly around. It felt amazing.


	29. Chapter 29 - Ocean Escape

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter as well. *hugs all around***

**/Thoughts/**

***Mind Link***

The frigid salty air raged furiously as they approached the ocean. It bit at any and all exposed skin it could reach. The storm clouds darkened the sky to a dark dreary grey blending the horizon with the dark waves below. Marik and Malik flew to a safe distance away from land before hovering over the crashing waves.

"Where can we meet up with you two?" Tristan hollered over the howling wind.

"There is an island due east of here. It is not far. We can meet you there tomorrow," Yami's rich baritone voice boomed over the wailing wind.

"Thank you everyone for your help! I will see you tomorrow on the island," Yugi's small voice was hardly audible. He leaned forward hugging Marik before he swung his leg over the bronze dragon and slide off the scaled side of the beast; plummeting into the icy waves. He resurfaced and waved at his friends above him.

Yami smiled, "Thank you all for your help. We can not express how much we appreciate it."

"Get going siren! Don't get all mushy on us," Bakura growled; the wind whipped his silver hair across his face annoying him. Yami followed Yugi's lead; swinging his leg over Marik's back to slide off of the airborne dragon and landing in the frigid waters.

"We'll see you tomorrow!" Joey waved at Yugi and Yami enthusiastically; failing to notice the unsecured position of the unconscious figure in front of him, "Shit!" Joey screamed looking below into the waters.

"That better not have been Ryou." Bakura snapped, his dark chocolate orbs darkening even more. He glanced over to Malik's back and saw an empty space between Tristan and Joey. He glanced down at the waves below, "No! Ryou!" Bakura prepared to jump. Before anyone could react, a flash of violet disappeared into the inky black frigid depths.

"Stay there, Bakura! Yugi went after him already," Yami hollered up to the shadow elf.

Yugi's decent was rapid as he searched for the pale silver haired elf, *Yami…I can't find him.* Yugi began to panic. Yami prepared to dive down and help Yugi locate the light elf before Yugi's thoughts once again penetrated his mind. *Wait I think I see him…..*

*Do you need help?* Yami asked through their link.

*No, he's here. I found him.* Yugi wrapped his arms around Ryou's slim waist. He held the boy close to his chest as he ascended to the surface. A large wave crashed over him as soon as they broke the surface into the tempestuous wind. Yugi's arms tightened around his friend.

"Is he okay?" Yami asked swimming over to him.

"He seems to be. He's still out cold. Yami, we have to get him out of this water or he will freeze," Yugi moved several thick silver strands away from Ryou's face.

"How is he?" Bakura asked leaning dangerously over Marik's side.

"Sit still or you will be down there with him," Marik growled.

"He's fine, Bakura. We can meet you at the island. We will take Ryou there," Yami responded.

"Yami, help me get Ryou on my back," Yugi shifted Ryou's weight in his arms.

"I am happy to carry him, Aibou," Yami offered wrapping his arms around the unconscious elf.

"It is okay. I will carry him," Yugi smiled. Yami gently lifted Ryou out of Yugi's arms and placed him on Yugi's back, the pale slim arms draped over Yugi's bare shoulders.

"Be careful with him!" Bakura yelled down at the sirens; his weight shifting around on Marik.

"Sit down you idiot or I'm going to drop you," the bronze dragon growled again, "We will see you at the island then," The dragon responded as both dragons turned to head east.

Yugi pinned Ryu's arms to his chest as he swam on the surface towards the island he and Yami use to go to.

\/\/\/

The two sirens approached the island as quickly as they could. Yugi did not want to rush too fast and risk getting any more water into Ryou's lungs. As the approached the island, they saw a large bonfire already blazing. Most likely with the help of Marik and Malik. The two blonde Egyptians remained in their dragon forms for added warmth. They used their large wings to shield and protect the group from the raging wind blowing around them.

Bakura was the only one not huddled next to the dragons. He paced the beach keeping a worried eye on the horizon; awaiting for the sirens to bring Ryou to them. He squinted at the waves each time he thought he saw them in the distance. Eternity seemed to pass by while he waited on the cold sandy beach for them.

He ran out into the shallows as Yugi swam up to the island; Ryou still unconscious on his back. Bakura knelt down to the petite siren, "Thank you, Yugi!" The violet eyed youth nodded to the shadow elf towering overhead.

Bakura picked up Ryou and carried him over to the fire. Ryou's lips were blue and his skin was ice cold. Bakura peeled the soaking wet clothing off of Ryou until he was only in his boxers. Bakura pulled Ryou's slim form into his lap as he took his black trench coat off and wrapped it around them both trapping their body heat.

"I…I'm really sorry, Bakura. I didn't mean to drop him," Joey's honey brown eyes looked sadly into the flames.

"Don't…just don't. I have not decided against killing you yet!" Bakura snapped.

A large lightning bolt landed in the sand near the shadow elf's feet, "Calm down, Bakura. Ryou is fine. He may catch a cold from this, but he is safe now. It was an accident," Yami chided.

"Shut up siren," the shadow elf grunted enclosing his arms around the now shivering Ryou.

Yugi pulled himself out of the water and onto the sand near the fire. He propped his chin in his hands as he glanced up at the group; his violet tale raised in the air and flicking back and forth, "He will be okay, Bakura. Don't worry."

Yami dragged himself up onto the beach next to Yugi. He flipped onto his back; his crimson orbs staring up into the dark starless night.

"Will one of you please tell grandpa what happened when you get home tomorrow? He must be so worried," Yugi's violet orbs watched the fire dance around and lick at the burning wood.

Tristan reached into his pocket, "I have my cell phone. I am not sure if it will work out here though." The brunet flipped the phone open and raised it above his head, "Nnnnoope…no signal at all." Yugi pouted.

"Don't worry, Yug. We will tell him tomorrow. Plus, Anzu is still in that area. She may tell him," Joey smiled softly at the petite violet eyed siren.

A soft moan filled the air; mingling with the gentle crackle of the bonfire. All eyes landed on Ryou as he shifted against Bakura's chest.

"Why am I only in my boxer,s Bakura?" he asked a brilliant blush painting his albino cheeks.

Bakura growled again, "Because Joey dropped you into the ocean. Your clothes were soaking wet and would have given you hypothermia."

"Oh," Ryou nodded wrapping the black trench coat closer around him, "And..where are we?"

"It's an island off of the east coast of Domino," Yugi responded smiling at Ryou, "How do you feel?"

"I feel like an elephant stepped on my head," he groaned raising his hand to grasp at his scalp under his frizzy silver hair.

"Do you want some of your energy back?" Bakura smiled down at him.

Milk chocolate orbs blinked up at the shadow elf, "Was it enough to hide everyone?"

"It was more than enough. I even have some left over," the shadow elf tilted Ryou's chin upward to lock the soft pink lips in a tender kiss. Bakur's tongue traced Ryou's lips requesting permission for the light elf to let him in. As Ryou opened his mouth granting Bakura access, he felt his energy and power return to him.

His bit his lip looking shyly up at the stronger elf, "Thank you. That helped quite a bit actually." Bakura nodded. Ryou rested his head against Bakura's chest as he began to doze off again.

Yugi smiled softly watching the interaction between the two elves.

*Yugi*

The violet orbs blinked before glancing over at Yami laying on his back next to him, *Hmm?*

*We should really get back into the ocean before we dry out. We will both end up naked and cold. I know we have a very high tolerance to cold temperature, but I think even we may find it cold if we allow that to happen,* Yami smiled at the smaller siren.

*Okay, let's go,* Yugi nodded, "We are going to find a place to sleep underwater all. We will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," The group waved to the two tri-colored look-a-likes again before they disappeared into the black icy waves of the ocean.


	30. Chapter 30 - Going North

**A/N: Hello all! I really hope you are enjoying the story so far. Thank you for reading! I appreciate you for reading and I appreciate all of the reviews more than you know *smiles.* I hope you like this chapter.**

**/Thoughts/**

***Mind Link***

**_Italics - Yugi's vision_****s**

_White…white everywhere…everything was white. Ice caps littered the ocean as far as the eye could see. Dark clouds poured blankets of fresh snow onto the ice. Striking light blue eye were the only color in the world of white and grey. They blue eyes pierced through the blizzard directly into Yugi's mind burning their presence into his consciousness. _

Yugi gasped; his violet orbs blinking. He was still underwater curled up next to Yami on the ocean floor in a bed of kelp. His head was resting on Yami's shoulder; his face buried in the nape of the Egyptian siren's neck. He lifted his head to look into the chiseled bronze features.

*What did you see?* Yami's baritone voice filled his mind.

*Ice, snow, and blue eyes,* Yugi responded lost in thought, *I think it means we need to go north.*

*I wonder why,* Yami pondered.

*Remember what the note form your mother said? We are suppose to unite the siren clans of the ocean. Maybe there is a siren clan there,* Yugi responded.

*We do not exactly have anything else to do just now. Would you like to head north?* Yami smiled warmly at him.

*Yes, but we need to go see the others off first. They are probably waiting for us to surface before they leave the island,* Yugi returned the smile.

*I'll race you!* Yami chuckled launching himself upward.

*Hey! You cheat!* Yugi giggled. /Ah well, I'm a faster swimmer than he is anyway./ Yugi's tail maneuvered to propel him upward. He rapidly gained on Yami without breaking a sweat. He kissed the bronze cheek before flicking his tail and passing him he reached the surface moments later.

Yugi pulled himself up onto the beach once again laying on his stomach, he propped his chin up in his hand and raised his tail in the air to flick it lazily about. The fire had died down significantly but still emitted enough heat to warm that entire area of the beach. The two dragons were curled up next to each other; their wings draped into a makeshift cave providing shelter and warmth to Bakura, Ryou, Joey, and Tristan.

Yami pulled himself up onto the beach next to Yugi when he eventually surfaced, "Ra, you are fast," he chuckled quietly not wanting to wake their friends. He mirrored Yugi's position propping his chin on his hand while his elbow burred itself in the sand. His crimson tail raised in the air playfully nudging and entwining with Yugi's.

"Aww isn't that sweet; siren love," Joey commented cracking open his honey brown orbs. He stretched his long arms and legs before crawling out from under Marik and Malik's large wings.

Yugi blushed as he let his violet tail unwind from Yami's and fall to the sand, "Morning Joey."

"Morning, Yug. How did ya two sleep?" He asked poking at the fire; awakening the flames into a full on dance.

"I slept well. I believe Yugi did too," Yami glanced over at Yugi, his eyebrow arched questioningly.

Yugi nodded, "Yup, I actually slept well. I never thought sleeping under water would feel so natural and comforting.

"Well you are a siren, Yug. That doesn't surprise me in the slightest," Joey smiled at him.

"Did you have to sleep with one eye open because of Bakura?" Yami asked with a smirk.

"No, actually he calmed down quite a bit after Ryou woke up and told him to calm down and stop glaring at me," Joey smiled sheepishly, "I was surprised. Ryou wasn't mad at all."

"Why would I be? It was an accident," Ryou emerged from under the dragon wings with a stretch and a large yawn, "Good morning," Ryou smiled at Yugi and Yami.

"Morning, Ryou," Yugi returned the smile.

"Good morning," Yami waved at the light elf. His crimson gaze fell on Bakura who shuffled out from the dragon wing cave looking like he would kill anyone who spoke to him.

"Um..hey there, Bakura," Yugi said quietly. His only response was a grunt as the shadow elf sat on the sand close to the fire and next to Ryou.

Tristan emerged right after Bakura; taking a spot next to Joey. He waved to everyone after rubbing the crusty sleep out of his eyes. The two dragons stretched their aching limbs before shifting to a more comfortable position facing the group.

"Sooo…." Yugi began. Seven pairs of eyes focused on the petite youth as he played with the sand in front of him, drawing circles in it with his finger.

"Sooooooo…." Tristan prompted.

"I had another vision. I saw ice, snow, and blue eyes. I think it means Yami and I are suppose to head north. I have a gut feeling that there are sirens up north that we need to meet with. They may have answers to our questions also," Yugi explained.

"When are you leaving?" Ryou asked leaning up against Bakura's muscular chest.

"This morning. We wanted to say goodbye to you all first. We are not sure when we will be back. Hopefully, it will not take too long," Yami responded.

"Will you all please tell grandpa that I am okay and I will come visit him after the trip north?" Yugi pleaded to his friends.

"Yea, sure Yug. No problem," Joey smiled at his friend before his stomach interrupted him with a long loud rumbling growl. He blushed, "Sorry, I'm really hungry."

"Would you guys like some fish? Yami and I can catch them for breakfast for you before we leave," Yugi offered. Yami nodded his agreement.

Tristan drooled, "Please, Yugi! None of us ate anything since lunch yesterday."

A light giggle erupted from Yugi, "Okay! Give us a few minutes to catch it." Yugi turned and dove back into the ocean followed shortly by Yami.

The sirens both found fishing quite easy. They were both fast; their fingers wrapping around the fish before they could dart away. Each of them had an armful before they returned to the group. The fish were cooked for Bakura, Ryou, Joey, and Tristan. Marik, Malik, Yami, and Yugi were content with their fish raw.

Bakura belched loudly, "Thank you for the fish you two."

"You're welcome," Yami nodded.

"Of course, Bakura!" Yugi smiled at the shadow elf who was much friendly after he had woken up.

"We should get going, Yugi. We have a long way to swim," Yami touched the small of Yugi's back.

The petite siren nodded, "Okay. Take care everyone. We will be back as soon as we can!"

"Be safe you two," Ryou warned, "You never know what you will encounter out there."

"We will be careful," Yugi gave the silver haired empath a reassuring smile.

\/\/\/

*I'm so excited, Yami! We may get to meet even more sirens!* Yugi squeaked enthusiastically earning him a chuckle from Yami.

They reached Russian waters without any difficulties. They could feel the ocean becoming colder with each mile they swam. He knew that they would not be able to stay this far north for any long durations of time.

Yugi loved swimming around with other fish. He would swim through full schools teasing them and breaking them up as he passed through. Yami continued to swim at a steady comfortable pace. Yugi would stop to look at an ocean wander or to play with the sea life before a few flicks of his tail had him caught him up to Yami.

*Hey!* Yugi shouted through their mind link. *Yami! Help! I'm stuck!*

The crimson eyed siren turned to see Yugi trapped in a net. The net was full of fish and being slowly lifted out of the water.

*No! Yugi!* Yami swam quickly over to the trapped siren. He pulled at the net trying to free Yugi from its clutches. Panic filled the violet orbs of the young siren as he desperately tugged at the ropes. He could feel himself being raised higher in the ocean. He glanced up, it wouldn't be long before he was pulled out of the water and exposed to the fishermen on the boat.

Yami growled in frustration as he swam to the surface. He squinted through the icy rain at the pulley hoisting the net full of fish and Yugi up into the boat. A quick glance around the fishing boat revealed no sign of the fisherman paying any attention to the net. He grit his teeth as he launched a thick bolt of lighting at the rope just below the pulley. It snapped dropping the full net into the water. The Egyptian siren dove back down to Yugi.

*I'm still stuck,* Yugi frowned trying to find the opening of the fishing net.

Yami grabbed the rope that was connected to the top of the net and searched for the opening. He eventually found it and pulled the net open releasing the fish and his beloved doppelganger.

Yugi rushed towards Yami throwing his arms around the tanned siren. He shook violently in the other's arms. Yami caressed Yugi's back, gently stroking the tender delicate flesh of the young siren.

*Shhhh, Yugi, its okay. I got you.* He brushed his lips against Yugi's soft cheek.

*I love you, Yami.*

*I love you too, Yugi. I guess try to stay close to me when we are in fishing waters.*

Yugi nodded, *Okay. I will.*

\/\/\/

The water was downright frigid that far north. They had swum through the Bering Sea towards northern Alaska. It was difficult to swim on the surface with all of the ice caps and glaciers. They surfaced momentarily to glance around. The image that met Yugi's violet orbs was identical to the one from his vision. If this was the place, he should see the blue eyes just through the snow…His violet orbs glanced around searching; trying his best to see through the snow storm.

/There!/ His violet orbs widened as they saw the icy blue orbs staring back at him. He dove down into the ocean to swim as fast as he could towards the source of the blue eyes. He surfaced again near where he thought he saw the eyes. He gasped as he located the owner of the light blue eyes. An albino female sat on a small ice cap, her white tail wrapped around it. Her hair was very long; going all the way down to her hips. It was curly and devoid of any color. The snow storm tugged at her hair, tossing several frizzy white strands over her face before pulling them behind her back.

"You are very far north stranger. Who are you and what do you want?" she asked.

Yami appeared at Yugi's side, his crimson orbs glancing over the strange siren.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I had a vision that led us here," Yugi responded.

"An oracle?" she asked gently.

"Yes. My name is Yugi and this is Yami," Yugi motioned first to himself and then to the tan siren next to him. Yami nodded his greeting otherwise remaining silent.

She returned the nod, "I am Chrysetta."

"It is a pleasure meeting you. Are you the only one here?" Yami asked.

"Oh heavens no. We are the ice sirens. There are many of us here," her white scaled tail unwound from the ice cap and rested in the frigid waters.

"Aside from the vision, why are you here?" she asked.

"We are suppose to be. I just know it. Another siren we know said we are the Sirens of Legend. From what we understand, it is our responsibility to unite the siren clans," Yugi watched her carefully as he provided the explanation. Her light blue eyes widened.

"The Sirens of Legend? You've come at last!" She smiled warmly before her smile fell, "Can you prove it?" she asked curiously.

"I suppose I'm not surprised to be asked that," Yugi glanced to Yami.

"The Sirens of Legend are said to have many different powers. More than the normal breathing under water and water ability," her light blue eyes glanced between the two.

"Mmm…Yami has power over electricity. I am able to see visions, control water, and summon a storm," Yugi replied answering her question.

"You have control over electricity?" she replied in shock; glancing at the Egyptian siren. Yami nodded. "That is unheard of!" Yami raised his arm out of the water and shot a bolt of lighting out of his hand straight into the sky. She gasped, "Wow! It is true! You two are the Sirens of Legend!"


	31. Chapter 31 - Treaty

**A/N: To those of you in the U.S. Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Thank you all for reading and your reviews and a special thanks to my guest reviewer who mentioned my incorrect word / spelling issue last chapter. I appreciate it and it has been fixed. **

**/Thoughts/**

***Mind Link***

"I am happy to see you both here. The whole siren population has waited for you for a very long time," Chrysetta smiled at them. "I must admit, you are both very young. When did you undergo the transformation?"

A bright pink illuminated Yugi's pale cheeks, "Less than a year ago."

She gasped, "Oh, I didn't realize you were that young!" She dove into the icy waters surfacing a few moments later next to them.

"Chrysetta," Yami began.

"Please call me Chrys," she interjected.

Yami nodded, "Chrys, neither of us is sure about the meaning of who we are."

She looked thoughtful, "Follow me young sirens." She dove into the icy depths followed by Yugi and Yami. She swam deep into the frigid arctic waters, "Did your parents not tell you about the legends?" she glanced over her shoulder at the two tri-colored doppelgangers.

"No," Yugi's violet orbs glanced down into the dark water below him avoiding her gaze.

"Oh," she paused turning to look at them; picking up on the saddened looks in their eyes. She did not want to pry any further. "Where to begin," she chuckled trying to lighten the mood. She bit her lip her light blue eyes staring into the distance as she thought.

"I am sorry that we are both so clueless. We didn't even know we were sirens until the transformation," Yugi explained.

"It is okay. We do not have time for a full history lesson, I hope the abridged version will suffice," She turned to swim deeper into the ocean. A solid ice structure came into view the further down they swam.

"Wow," Yugi whispered breathlessly, "That is beautiful." The ice structure looked like an underwater ice palace. The ice glistened blue in the frigid arctic depths. She swam into the structure and whispered to another pale white haired siren. The man blinked surprised at Yugi and Yami before nodding to her and swimming off.

Chrys sighed, "We have a lot of work to do. We need to negotiate the terms of the treaty."

Yami and Yugi glanced at each other confused. They knew they were supposed to unite the clans, but they didn't realize a full treaty would need to be involved.

The albino ice siren caught the confused expression present on their faces, "Oh, right. You need a brief history lesson first." She sat in one of the large chairs made of ice motioning for them to sit as well.

"Thank you," Yami smiled at her.

She nodded, "We use to all live together in peace within a palace and the immediate surrounding areas located in the middle of the Pacific Ocean under the king's rule. He was a very kind and just man. There was a war with the harpies that tore us apart. They won the war dwindling down our numbers to a handful. Unfortunately, the king was killed in battle. The remaining sirens fought each other with such ferocity regarding who should take the king's place and how they should rule. You see, the king did not have any children or other family to speak of. The disagreement between the surviving sirens turned into a full out war reducing our numbers even further and nearly pushing the entire siren existence into extinction. Rather than destroy our existence, they split into different clans and separated; each group going to different locations around the world. We are the ice sirens. Most sirens that do not want to live on land that have the ability to freeze water come here. We **love** the cold climate," she smiled at the young sirens making sure they were still with her before continuing onward. "There are three other clans. One is located in the Caribbean Sea, another clan resides within the Indian Ocean, and the last group still resides somewhere within the Pacific Ocean. I believe they primarily stay in near the South Pacific Ocean near Chile and Peru. They are a much larger group so it should not be too hard for you to find them."

Yugi's violet orbs grew so wide they almost overwhelmed his face, "We have a lot of traveling to do, Yami."

The crimson eyed siren nodded, "Yes, we do Aibou," he nodded at Yugi before returning his gaze to the ice siren, "About this treaty, shouldn't a representative from each clan be present?"

"Ideally, yes, but until a treaty is drawn up, no siren clan will go near another for fear that another war would start and wipe us out," Chrys responded.

Three other ice sirens swam into the room they were in. They all looked eerily similar to Chrys. They were all incredibly pale with white hair, light blue eyes, and a white tail. Yugi assumed they became that way to help with their survival in such a climate and because of their abilities with ice.

Chrys introduced Yugi and Yami to the three that had just joined them, "Yugi and Yami, this is Ayra," she indicated a middle aged siren with shoulder length layered hair, "this is Liam," her hand waved towards a young muscular siren with a strong jaw and his hair tied in a low ponytale, "Lastly, this is Alexander. He prefers to go by Alex." A younger siren closer to Yugi and Yami's age nodded his head. He had short white hair and a slightly less muscular build than Liam.

"It is an honor to meet you all," Yugi smiled.

"Everyone, Yugi and Yami are the Sirens of Legend. They have come at last to unite the clans!" Chrys exclaimed excitedly. The other three glanced back at the tri-colored sirens surprised.

"Welcome," Alex bowed to them.

"There's no need for that," Yami waved his hand.

"If they have come at last, you realize it is not only to unite the clans, there will be another war," Liam commented his face turning serious as he glanced at Chrys.

Chrys nodded, "Yes, I was just getting to that," she turned to the two young sirens, "Legend says you are to lead us in war. The harpies must be getting ready to mount another attack on us."

"How can they attack you when we can dive into the ocean?" Yugi asked innocently.

"They hunt us. We can not stay underwater forever, we have to surface at some point and that is when they attack; striking quickly to kill the siren or carrying them off to be tortured later," Chrys explained.

*Oh, Yami…so much responsibility,* Yugi gave a subtle worried glance at the Egyptian siren.

*It is, but they need us, Yugi. I know we can do this,* Yami smiled reassuring the petite siren.

"You have the mind link ability don't you?" the woman named Ayra smiled at them.

Yugi's vision and consciousness returned into regular focus just in time to hear her question, "Yes."

"Outstanding! That will help!" She swam circles around them glancing them up and down, "You are so young though."

"We may be young, but please do not judge us by our age. We are quite capable," Yami responded.

"As you wish. I will give you the benefit of the doubt. We should get started on the treaty," Ayra commented swimming back next to the other ice sirens.

\/\/\/

*Ugh, I feel like my brain is going to explode,* Yugi winced rubbing his head as they exited the ice siren domain.

Yami had the treaty in an abalone tube strapped to his waist. The document specified the ice sirens requests and demands in order to come down from their arctic domain and join the other sirens. They were fair and not unreasonable demands. One primary demand was that the siren population elect a ruler or rulers after the war was over. Yugi and Yami both wondered if it would be that easy with the other clans. The only thing they could do was hope as they swam back to Japan. Yugi wanted to see his grandfather before they went to search for the other three siren clans.

*I know, Yugi. It is a lot to take in,* Yami's tone was warm and comforting, *I know we can do this though.*

Yugi smiled at him, *I am really glad we are together in this.*

*Me too,* Yami smiled at his petite doppelganger.

*Do you know what sounds amazing right now?* Yugi swam around Yami excitedly as his mind focused on one thing.

*What is that?*

*Hot chocolate! It would be perfect after spending time with the ice sirens. I'm so cold right now and I feel like I am never going to be warm again. I don't know how they can take it in such cold water. I can't wait to get into the warmer waters,* Yugi blushed.

*Count me in on that hot chocolate. That sounds amazing right now,* Yami smiled pulling Yugi into a tight embrace before they continued swimming south.

\/\/\/

*Bakura's shadow walking ability would be very handy right now,* Yugi blushed as he pulled himself up onto the Domino beach, *You realize we are going to be naked and we don't have any clothes here,* A bright blush painted Yugi's cheeks. /Wait...is that? It can't be.../ Yugi's violet orbs landed on something laying in the sand. After his legs dried he stood and walked over to the item laying in the sand. A bright blush covered Yami's tanned cheeks before he glanced away from Yugi's nude form walking over to the item on the ground. The petite siren burst into a giggle fit.

"What's so funny?" Yami asked still waiting for his tail to dry.

"My school uniform from the day Ryou and I came here," Yugi shook the sand off of the pants and pulled them on followed by his white button up shirt, "I can't believe its still here. I will go see my grandfather and get some clothing for you. I'll be back," Yugi winked a violet orb at Yami before turning to head to the Kame Game Shop.

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Yugi hollered as the bells above the door announced his arrival.

"Yugi?!" Solomon embraced the violet eyed youth tightly, "Oh I've missed you so much! How was your trip north?"

"Oh good, they did tell you," Yugi sighed with relief.

"Anzu showed up that day to tell me about the rumor and that you and Yami had to flee to the ocean. Then Ryou came over the next evening to say you two had gone north after a vision you had. Yugi, why didn't you tell me you're an oracle?"

Yugi blushed, "I'm sorry. I've really only had two visions. One I think was a vision of war, the other was telling us to go north."

"Did you find the ice clan?" Solomon asked.

Yugi nodded, "Yep! The treaty has been started."

"Excellent work! You also need to understand that after you meet with all of the clans, they will need to meet together to vote and ratify the treaty," Solomon commented.

"No, I didn't, but now that you mention it, it makes sense. Chrys gave us an idea of where to look for the other three clans as well," Yugi smiled.

"Chrysetta?" Solomon asked arching a grey eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"Oh I haven't seen here in so long. She was just a scrawny child the last time I saw her. How is she?" The elderly Motu's eye were alight with excitement.

"She is doing well. I'm sure you will see her again soon. Would you like to come with Yami and I when we go find the next clan?" Yugi asked.

"No no, I have to stay here for now. I will leave the world travel to you two."

"Oh Ra! Yami! Grandpa I need to bring him a towel and some clothes. He's still at the beach. Will you please make some hot chocolate for us?" Yugi asked as he ran upstairs to sift through his closet. He didn't know what he could give Yami. He was taller and a lot more muscular than he was. Yugi eventually decided that a pair of pajama pants that were too big for him and a t-shirt would have to do. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom and one of Solomon's jackets. He ran back downstairs giving his grandpa a hug.

"To answer your question, yes, I will make hot chocolate for you two," Solomon smiled. Yugi kissed his cheek before running out the door and back to the beach.


	32. Chapter 32 - It Worked

**A/N: Thank you all for reading, favoriting, and reviewing. You are amazing as always!**

**/Thoughts/**

***Mind Link***

*Yami, I have the clothes for you,* Yugi stood on the beach glancing out across the ocean. He held the clothing and towel in his arms close to his chest awaiting Yami's appearance. Several minutes later, Yami's tri-colored hair emerged from the ocean depths; his tan face and chest breaking the surface seconds after. The water running down his chiseled features glistened in the setting sun. Yugi's mouth fell open, /Holy Ra…/ He gulped his mouth becoming a desert.

Yami pulled himself onto the beach and flipped over onto his back smiling up at the angelic looking siren above him, "Hello."

Yugi knelt down next to the crimson tail and rubbed the towel on the scales. Yami's scales did feel harder than his. They reminded him of armor instead of the silk that his felt like. As the scales began to dry, Yami's tan legs formed. Yugi handed the towel to Yami before his lower half could fully transform back into his human legs. Yugi stood, turning his back to the crimson eyed siren to give him some privacy. Yami unfolded the pajama pants and chuckled. They were light blue with shooting stars on them.

"I'm sorry, Yami. I know those aren't the leather like you like, but they were all I had that may fit you," Yugi blushed glancing down at the sand.

"Thank you for letting me borrow them," Yami's baritone voice was soothing. He pulled the pants over his legs. They were a bit short on him and hung low on his hips, but they worked for now. He pulled the grey t-shirt over his head. The material stretched tight across his well toned chest. The shirt was too short as well, coming up just under his navel leaving his lower abdomen and his hips exposed. He chuckled knowing he looked ridiculous in the little one's clothes; however, it was much better than parading around town in his birthday suit. Yugi turned to face Yami, his jaw dropped again as his violet orbs ventured over the tight clothing stretched over Yami's figure. His eyes landed on the tan skin of the toned stomach on display.

"Um.." Yugi shook his head trying to clear the fog that just rolled into his mind upon seeing the Egyptian in such tight clothing, "here, I grabbed one of grandpa's coats." He handed the article of clothing to the tanned siren.

Yami smiled, "Thank you. I wonder if the psychos brought my motorcycle home from the school."

"I don't know. We can call them and find out tonight. I'm sure they will all want to know we have returned. Let's head over to the Game Shop, my grandpa said he would make hot chocolate for us," Yugi began walking home; Yami caught up with the youth and wound his arm around Yugi's. The violet eyed siren felt his cheeks heat up again as Yami pulled him close to walk arm in arm.

\/\/\/

"I can't believe that worked," Yugi's grin spread ear to ear as he listened to Anzu retell what had happened after they left.

The school was in an uproar, the rumors flying here and there about Yugi being a siren and how the fact that he ran off only proved the rumor to be true. Anzu and Ms. Davidson went back into the school building after Marik and Malik took flight with the others on their backs. Ms. Davidson called an emergency mandatory assembly for all to attend. Once the school population consisting of both students and staff gathered in the gym for the assembly, Anzu made her way to the center of the gym facing the bleachers. They gasped as they watched her skin pale, her hair grow and whiten, her eyes grow light, and her nail grow into long claws. Before any of them could panic and react she let out an ear piercing screech. Ms. Davidson smirked as she watched them stare bewildered at the banshee. They stopped talking and stopped panicking. They just stared at her. She let out one long final wail forcing her eyes to not make contact with any of the students. She only wanted to confuse them; not kill them. After a significant amount of screaming at them; they looked like a group of lost sheep that would believe anything you say. She transformed back into herself nodding at the siren standing next to her.

Ms. Davidson removed the earplugs from her ears and cleared her throat in preparation to sing. Anzu reached in her pocket and took out some ear plugs for herself. She placed them in her ears and nodded once again to the siren. Ms. Davidson opened her mouth and sang a beautiful operatic performance. She swayed them to believe they were all there to watch a performance and that they had not seen anything out of the ordinary. When her song ended, the students and faculty alike had a happy dazed expression on their faces.

Yami chuckled after hearing the story, "I am thrilled to hear that worked. I was worried it wouldn't."

Anzu smiled, "It took everything I had not to lose control."

"But you didn't lose control. Wonderfully done," Ryou smiled at her.

"Oh," Yami glanced at Bakura and Marik, "Did one of you two bring my motorcycle home from school?"

They nodded, "I did. It is parked at our apartment," Marik smiled, "Don't worry, no one has touched it. Your bike is as good as when you left it."

Yami smiled breathing a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

"What about the principal? Is anyone looking for the principal?" Yugi asked remembering what happened to the greedy principal.

"He is considered to be a 'missing person," Bakura chuckled, "The vice principal was promoted to the principal role. He actually seems to be doing much better than the other greedy bastard."

Tristan turned to Yami and Yugi, "How did the trip north go?"

"Very well," Yami explained what they had learned from the ice sirens.

"A war is starting?" Joey commented rubbing at his chin, "Well I will help in any way that I can. The others in the group nodded in agreement. They wanted to help too.

"Thank you everyone. I'm sure we will need all of the help we can get when the time comes," Yugi smiled at them.

\/\/\/

"Please! I need you two! There is one more night left of the play! I know you need to go and search for the other clans, but please stay long enough to finish the play," Ms. Davidson pleaded with the two sirens.

Yugi smiled, "I don't see how that could hurt. I would like to preform it one more time as well."

"I agree, it would be fun to perform again," Yami smiled.

"Thank you both!" Ms. Davidson sighed in relief her tense shoulders dropping as her body relaxed, "I will see you both tonight for the show!"

"It's tonight?" Yami gaped at her. She nodded confirming his question.

"Don't worry. This will be fun," Yugi grinned at his crimson eyed look-a-like.

"Yugi?" Yami began a light pink dusting his cheeks.

"Hmmm?"

"Will you please do my makeup? You are amazing with stage makeup and make the scars look so real," Yami asked hoping the petite youth would agree.

"Of course! Just let me do mine first and then I will work on yours," Yugi chuckled.

\/\/\/

"Hold still! This is probably the last time you are going to wear stage makeup anyway so just let me finish and make it look good," Yugi giggled as he held Yami's chin with one small hand, the other applying the liquid latex.

"I hate the feeling of that stuff. It feels like you are rubbing snot on my face," Yami pouted.

"I know. It is the last time you have to wear it though," Yugi smiled placing the liquid latex down and exchanging it for a triangle sponge and makeup base blending the liquid latex to a color much closer to Yami's complexion.

Yami's crimson eyes could only drink in Yugi's beautiful features as the youth leaned closer to him concentrating on the task at hand. Yugi was already in chorus girl costume for Christine. The corset laced up tightly and exposing his soft creamy stomach. Yugi leaned in even closer focusing on the details of the scar; adding highlights and depth to the makeup. Yami shuddered as he felt Yugi's hot breath caress his cheek. The crimson eyed siren pulled the petite form off of the vanity. Yugi stumbled forward into Yami's chest and landed in his lap. A smirk passed over the Egyptians lips as the surprised violet orbs met his crimson gaze and Yugi's face turned a bright red. Yugi's hands rested on the firm shoulders as he went to stand. Yami grasped Yugi's hips and held him in place long enough to crush their lips together. The petite youth moaned into the kiss his body melting into Yami.

"No, Yami! I have to finish your makeup!" Yugi stood and went to sit back on the vanity in front of Yami.

"Not my fault you are so irresistible," Yami smirked again. Yugi smiled shyly as he continued to work on Yami's makeup.

"Alright! You are done. Get dressed and come out. I have to put my costume rack closer to the stage," Yug smiled taking his leave from Yami's dressing room. He pushed the full rack of costumes to rest just offstage and out of sight. The cast had gotten his costume changes down to an art.

The music blasted through the theater as Yugi took the stage one last time for his performance as Christine.

Ryou glanced to the side to see Bakura holding up his cell phone, "What are you doing?" he whispered to the shadow elf

"I'm recording the performance. I'm sure the shrimp will want a copy of it later. Plus, Yugi..in a dress. Enough said," the shadow elf cackled. Ryou rolled his milk chocolate orbs before returning them to the stage.


	33. Chapter 33 - Panama Canal

**A/N: Hello everyone! I appreciate all of the reviews, comments, feedback, and I appreciate those who are just here to read. You make my day! I hope you like the chapter. **

**/Thoughts/**

***Mind Link***

**_Italics - Visions _**

Yugi sat cross legged on the couch at Ryou and Bakura's apartment watching Yami whip Joey at Halo. A smile crossed his lips when the shaggy blonde threw his arms in the air giving an exasperated grunt.

"Admit it man, you suck," Tristan chuckled throwing a wad of paper at Joey.

"I do not! Yami is just in a league all on his own at this game. The only one that even has a chance at beating him is Yugi," the blonde nodded his head towards the petite siren sitting on the couch.

"He is fiercely competitive, Joey. You should remember that whenever you challenge him," Ryou chuckled as walked into the living room carying two mugs of steaming liquid. He sat next to Yugi handing him one of the steaming mugs.

"Mmm..." Yugi hummed appreciatively as he took a deep breath in, the sweet smell of chocolate washing over his senses, "Thank you….." Yugi's smile fell as his face relaxed. The mug poised in mid air as Yugi's form froze; his eyes clouding over gazing in front of him completely unfocused and unseeing.

_The water around him was a crystal clear blue. He could see the tropical fish swimming lazily around his violet tale. The sun blazed above with rays so intense and hot he had to raise his hand to shield his eyes from the blinding light. His violet orbs squinted as he glanced around him. He spotted a small island not too far from him with palm trees and white beaches. He felt a mysterious pull drawing him closer to the island. Diving into the warm blue waters; he made his way towards the beautiful landmass that could have passed as a small piece of paradise. As he approached the island, a flash of orange caught his eye. His eyebrows furrowed as he swam towards the direction the flash of orange had gone. His eyes spotted the orange again disappearing into an underwater cave. _

Violet orbs blinked several times as he felt his body being shaken, "Yug, you alright?" Joey's voice pierced the fogginess of his brain.

"I'm fine, Joey," Yugi gently pushed the worried blonde away.

"Joey, I told you not to bother him," Ryou frowned at the blonde.

"But he went completely catatonic for a while," Joey returned the frown.

"He was having a vision. I would have been able to feel if something went wrong or if he was hurt. Empath…remember?" Ryou commented.

"Oh yea. Sorry," Joey's face lit up with a blush so bright it matched Yami's eyes.

Ryou handed Yugi's now lukewarm chocolate back to the petite youth, "I'm sorry, Yugi, I had to take your chocolate. I didn't want it to spill and burn you while you had your vision."

"Thank you. I appreciate that. Coming back or being brought back by a burn would not be my idea of fun," Yugi smiled softly. He raised the chocolate to his lips and took a gulp.

*What did you see, Aibou?* Yami asked, the crimson orbs meeting Yugi's violet.

*It was definitely tropical waters. Chrys said there was a clan in the Caribbean so I assume that is where we will need to go next,* Yugi answered Yami's query as he took another sip of chocolate.

"What was your vision shrimp?" Bakura arched a silver brow curiously.

"The Caribbean is where we have to go next," Yugi answered.

Joey whimpered, "I want to go to the Caribbean! Take me with you, Yug!"

The petite siren giggled, "Sure if you want to dog paddle the whole way. This is going to a a very loooooooooooooooong trip," Yugi met Yami's gaze again. Yami nodded becoming lost in his own thoughts.

"It will be very risky, but you two could swim through the Panama Canal. That will cut your travel time down quite a bit," Ryou suggested.

Bakura arched his eyebrow again, "That will be suicide! Do you know how busy that canal is?"

"Yes," Ryou's English accent responded, "It is up to them, Kura. It will be possible to swim it, but very dangerous." The light elf pulled his laptop onto his lap and pulled up a map of the Panama Canal pointing to the two sirens hovering over his shoulder.

"Please, for the love of Ra, be careful if you decide to go that way," Malik piped in as he leaned over to glance at the map on Ryou's computer as well.

*What do you think, Yami? Should we chance it?* Yugi glanced up into the bronze features of the other siren.

Yami nodded, *I think we should try it. We can always get a look at it from the distance and figure out at that time if we want to chance it or to swim around South America.*

*That sounds like a good idea,* Yugi smiled at him.

"Um..will you two please let us in on your conversation?" Tristan inquired.

"What?" Yugi glanced over at Tristan who repeated his question.

"We are just discussing what we should do. We are going to swim there, take a look at it, and decide when we get there," Yami answered his question.

"Good plan," Bakura nodded, "Just be careful when you surface to take a look."

"We will,"

\/\/\/

Yugi's jaw dropped open, *When they said it was busy, I had no idea they meant **this** busy.*

The two sirens stayed low in the water as they peered at bustling waterway trade rout in front of them. Only their hair and eyes could be seen. The rest of them remained underwater.

Yami nodded, *I forgot about those locks too. This is going to be insanely tricky.*

*What locks?* Yugi asked glancing towards Yami. The crimson eyed siren dove back into the security of the dark watery depths. Yugi immediately followed Yami back into the full protection that the water offered them.

*Did you see the large gate looking things?* Yami asked through their mind link. Yugi nodded. *Those are the locks. We will not be able to open them on our own. We will need to go in with one of the ships, wait for the the next lock to open and the ship to pass through. Do you still want to try this or would you prefer to swim around South America?*

Yugi pondered their options, /Swimming around South America may be safer; however, it would take so much longer. If we stay near the bottom, we shouldn't have too many issues as long as we stay near the aft of a ship./

*Penny for your thoughts love?* Yami smiled at him.

*If you are okay with it, I think we should still swim through the canal.*

*As you wish. We will need to get closer to the canal and follow one of the ships in,* the deep baritone voice commented as the crimson eyed siren swam towards the canal.

*That was my thoughts exactly,* Yugi giggled.

The two sirens waited patiently for a boat on their side of the canal to approach and enter the first set of locks. They hovered near the ship's aft only moving as the boat moved and steering well clear of the giant propellers.

Yugi and Yami made their way through the Panama Canal at a painfully slow pace. Yugi often would swim in circles around Yami attempting to stave off the boredom creeping in, threatening to overcome him.

*Yaaaamii! I think a sea slug just passed us!* Yugi wined.

A silken baritone chuckle caressed Yugi's mind, *I know you are bored Yugi. We are almost out. This is the last one.*

*Thank the gods!*

The moment the last set of locks opened and the boat went through, Yugi launched himself into the warm Caribbean Sea. He swam happily towards the island in his vision feeling the same familiar pull tugging at his consciousness.

*Yugi,* Yami laughed trying his best to keep up with the hyper siren, *Where are you going?*

*I know the island I saw is this way,* the violet tail propelling the petite siren forward at a rapid pace that Yami struggled to keep up with.

*Why are you going so fast?* Yami smiled at the siren next to him.

*I finally know what it feels like to be a fish in an aquarium, trapped and doomed to swim the same area over and over, bored out of your mind! It feels so good to be out in open waters!* Yugi stretched his arms out and spun in a quick circle.

*At least we didn't have people gawking at us like fish do,* Yami commented.

*Okay, good point, but it was still rather oppressive being stuck in a confined water location,* Yugi commented.

*Please slow down, Yugi. I can't swim that fast,* Yami asked as a blush tinted his tan cheeks.

Yugi wrapped his arms around the crimson eyed siren's bare chest in an affectionate hug. Yami gasped in surprise, *Okay, I will slow down.* The violet eyed siren bit his lip as he realized their bare chests were flush against each other. The petite siren released the Egyptian before continuing towards the island; his face feeling as hot as the sun's surface.

Yugi paused when he saw familiar fish breeds swimming around him. His violet orbs scanned the area around the island searching for the cave. A large grin plastered his face the moment he spotted it. He swam as fast as he could towards the entrance.

*Where are you going now?* Yami chuckled.

*I saw a siren…at least I think it was a siren, swim into this underwater cave in my vision,* Yugi commented. He paused outside of the dark entrance, *Let's go.*


	34. Chapter 34 - Caribbean Clan

**A/N: As always, thank you for reading! **

**/Thoughts/**

***Mind Link***

The underwater cavern was a large long dark tunnel leading deep into the center of the island. Yugi blinked as he emerged from the tunnel bright sunlight piercing the clear water. As his violet orbs adjusted to the light, he realized they were surrounded by a group of sirens armed with tridents and spears.

The sirens each had dark sun-kissed skin. Many of them had bleach blonde or light brown hair. Their tales were as vastly colorful as the tropical fish in the area.

A stern raven haired siren who had blue eyes and a tail with golden scales tipped in blue swam forward shoving her trident up to Yugi's chest, "How did you find us?"

Yugi backed up holding his arms up, "We are sorry to intrude. I was shown in a vision where to find you."

She raised an eyebrow, "A vision," she scoffed. "There has not been an oracle alive for a long time."

"That was my mother," Yugi commented, "to the best of my knowledge, she was the last oracle. She died while giving birth to me. My name is Yugi and this is Yami."

Yami nodded to the group of Caribbean sirens surrounding them, "We have come with the treaty to unite the siren clans."

"Treaty what treaty?" the raven haired siren eyed them both suspiciously and skeptically, "Wait….**the** treaty? The treaty that is to be brought by the Sirens of Legend?"

Yami slowly lowered his hand to the abalone tube strapped to his waist, "Yes. We are the sirens you speak of," he held the treaty out to the raven haired siren. She lowered her trident to take the document offered to her. Her blue eyes scanning the document rapidly before returning her eyes to the tri-colored doppelgangers, "And how are we to know that you two are who you say you are?"

"We can prove it," Yugi's violet orbs locking the raven haired siren in his gaze.

"How?" she asked.

"Let us go to the surface. I am able to create a storm and Yami has control over electrical currents," Yugi responded, "No other sirens in existence are able to do that."

"Alright," her head tilted upwards as her eyes narrowed, "No funny business. Swim to the surface."

Yugi and Yami locked hands as they swam to the surface. When they broke the water's surface, they glanced around at the beauty of the island. They were in a large secluded lake surrounded by trees; a waterfall poured crystal blue water into the lake on the far side.

*No wonder they stay here, this is beautiful,* Yugi gasped. Yami smiled as he reached over to close Yugi's gaping mouth.

*Let's give them a show,* the crimson eyed siren watched as the guards followed them to the surface watching them like hawks.

Yugi's violet orbs glanced to the clear cloudless sky. He pulled the humidity together above them forming a large grey cloud. The raven haired siren touched her forehead where a water droplet landed. More droplets were released from the dark grey cloud creating a sudden downpour.

*Your turn,* Yugi smiled at Yami. The crimson eyed siren nodded as he raised his arm above the water releasing currents of electrical energy towards the cloud. A few seconds later the first bolt of lighting appeared followed by a lower rumble of thunder.

"That's amazing," the raven haired siren smiled, "I've never seen anyone able to create a storm and I have never heard of any siren in history able to control electricity. My name is Rhea," She held out her hand to Yami and Yugi, "It is an honor to meet you!"

"It is an honor to meet you too," Yugi and Yami both commented shaking her hand.

"I apologize for the hostilities. Any other time a siren has come through our underwater tunnel it has lead to trouble," Rhea commented, "I am in charge of defenses. This is Jade my second in command," Rhea pointed to a red headed siren with brown eyes and an orange tail.

Yugi eyed her tail carefully before a smile spread across his lips, "It was you I saw in my vision."

Jade blinked, "I don't understand."

"My vision that showed me where your clan was. I saw your bright orange tale swimming into the underwater cave. That is how I knew where to go," Yugi explained.

Jade nodded, "I guess I'm glad to be of assistance."

"The ice sirens can chill water. Am I correct in assuming that you are able to heat water up?" Yami asked glancing at Rhea.

The raven haired siren nodded, "Yes. We prefer the warmth. That is why we are near the Equator," she began to swim back down towards the bottom of the lake, "Come Sirens of Legend. Follow me. We have much to discuss."

\/\/\/

"You have traveled far to see us. You should stay a little while to rest before heading home or towards the next siren clan," Jade commented showing Yugi and Yami around their domain.

"That would be nice. What do you think, Yami?" Yugi asked turning towards the crimson eyed siren.

"We should stay for a day or two before we leave. I am not looking forward to swimming back through the Panama Canal," Yami responded.

"You swam through the Panama Canal?" Jade stopped and spun around, "Are you two suicidal?"

"Not exactly. We figured out how to do it. It takes a long time and it is tricky, but it can be done," Yugi commented.

"No. That's not what I'm talking about. It is busy, yes that is true. The sheer volume of ships going through it does make it dangerous, but it is also not the cleanest waters. We always get sick after going anywhere near there," she began swimming around the tri-colored doppelgangers examining them.

"We are fine so far. How long does it take for the sickness to show symptoms?" Yami asked concerned.

"24 to 48 hours after," she responded as she stopped circling the two sirens.

"What are the symptoms?" Yugi asked tilting his head slightly worried.

"Full body aching, shaking, double vision, weakness….to name a few," she commented.

Yugi gulped, "And how do you heal that?"

So far the only things that seem to help is a healer or if the body purges the toxins. The body can purge the toxins by sweating it out over a period of time or by vomiting them out," Jade commented.

*I'm sure we are fine, Aibou,* Yami smiled at Yugi reassuringly. The petite siren gave a half smile unconvinced.

"Well, you two seem to be okay for the time being. How would you like to stretch your legs on the island?" Jade asked with a smile.

"How? We do not have any clothes and it takes forever to dry," Yami arched an eyebrow.

"We keep clothing in a wooden crate on the beach. We love walking around the island. It is very peaceful and an excellent place to think," she smiled, "As for it taking forever for your tail to dry, I can help with that."

The three sirens swam to the surface and crawled onto the white sands of the beach. Jade stayed in the waves while Yugi and Yami dragged themselves towards the wooden crate. They opened it finding a bountiful supply of clothing: pants, shirts, and dresses. The tri-colored look-a-likes smiled at each other.

"Okay, I'm going to evaporate the water off of your scales to dry you faster," Jade commented raising her hand towards the two sirens. Steam rose off of the violet and the crimson tails as she heated the water; removing it from the scales. Yugi and Yami quickly pulled clothing out of the crate to cover themselves with. Moments later, their legs were formed and their bodies fully dry.

"Have fun!" Jade dove back into the blue depths of the lake.

Yugi and Yami pulled the pants they found onto their nude forms before standing and brushing the sand off of themselves. Yami entwined his fingers with Yugi's as they started their walk around the island.

\/\/\/

Sweat poured down Yugi's back and forehead as he traipsed back to the lake by moonlight. Yami leaned against Yugi for support not able to stand up on his own. Every muscle in his body shaking with each painful step. The dizziness getting worse as he forced his body to continue walking. Another shaky step later found Yami collapsed taking Yugi down with him.

*Yami, hang in there, we are almost to the lake,* Yugi panted as he pulled himself out from under the unconscious Yami. He draped Yami's body across his shoulders wrapping one arm around the Egyptian's torso and wrapping the other arm around one of Yami's legs. The other leg dangled limply behind Yugi's back. He struggled to stand under Yami's weight.

/Come on, Yugi,/ he grit his teeth together taking the first wobbly step. His eyes burned as the sweat droplets poured into the violet orbs.

Yami started to feel a little bit off near the end of their walk around the island. The rest of the symptoms hit hard and fast almost completely incapacitating the crimson eyed siren. It took the tri-colored sirens hours to cover the distance that took them thirty minutes to travel earlier.

The crystal blue waters dancing in the moonlight became the most welcome sight Yugi had seen all day, /Thank. Ra!/ He carried Yami straight into cool blue depths. He wrapped his arms around Yami's waist as he pulled him towards the clan's living quarters.

"Rhea! Jade!" He hollered.

"What's wrong?" Rhea swam out holding her trident ready for battle.

"Oh no," Jade swam around Rhea; seeing Yugi holding onto an unconscious Yami.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Rhea growled.

"They swam through the Panama Canal," Jade answered her as she tilted Yami's head up looking into his pale pasty looking features, "Yami is sick."

"Please help him, I'm begging you!" Yugi blinked feeling the burning sensation behind his eyes; his crystal tears mingling with the crystal waters surrounding him.


	35. Chapter 35 - Sweat it Out

**A/N: Hello all. Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter. At least I don't make you wait long in between chapters *laughs.* I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**/Thoughts/**

***Mind Link***

"Yugi..we don't have a healer here that can fix this," Rhea commented sadly lowering her head.

"What about the 'sweat it out' option. You said it was one of the best cures," the violet orbs landed on Jade pleading for her to provide hope.

Jade visibly paled, "It is, but the chances are still slim to none that it will work. Without a healer, the best we can do is to put him in a heated room for a while, let him rest, and hope he recovers."

Yugi clutched Yami to his chest, his entire body trembling, "Please do whatever you can. I can't lose him! I won't lose him!"

"Follow me," Rhea whispered. She swam to an enclosed cavern surrounded by coral and seaweed. She pulled the seaweed aside, "Put him in here."

Yugi carried Yami into the dark cavern pausing just inside the door allowing his violet orbs time to adjust to the darkness before he lay Yami's unconscious form on the bed of kelp.

"You may not want to stay in there, we are going to heat this water up to a very uncomfortable temperature," Jade whispered.

"No, I won't leave his side. Do what you must," Yugi sat on the lake floor next to Yami's bed. He lay his head on one arm which resided on the edge of the bed. His other reached out to trace Yami's features. He felt the water around them gradually become hotter. He shifted as the water gradually became uncomfortably hot; almost to the point of scalding his delicate alabaster skin. The heat continued surrounding them throughout the night; wrapping them in its suffocating grip. Yugi could feel the sweat seep out of his pores even though he was in water.

/They must be alternating. There is no way they could keep up this continuous heat with one or two sirens alone,/ Yugi thought briefly before his thoughts returned back to his unconscious doppelganger. He laced his fingers with Yami's bringing the crimson eyed siren's hand to his lips; placing a gentle kiss on the clamming skin.

He felt a strange tingling sensation overtaking his body. His violet orbs blinking as a powerful wave of exhaustion came crashing down upon him. He collapsed, his head falling to the sea kelp bed next to Yami's tail.

\/\/\/

Taut tanned skin rippled, the Egyptian siren stretching and yawning as he sat up in the kelp bed. He felt remarkably well. He glanced down to see Yugi fast asleep at his bedside holding his hand. He felt his heart skip a beat as he gazed down at the angelic creature resting next to him. He removed his hand from Yugi's grip; moving it to run through Yugi's soft ebony tresses. Yugi didn't flinch nor did he stir as Yami ran his fingers through his hair. The tanned digits drifted down to Yugi's shoulder gripping gently.

"Yugi, wake up. We should finish discussing the treaty with the Caribbean sirens today." The petite siren did not react to Yami's touch nor his words. Yami touched Yugi's cheek feeling how cold the petite siren's skin felt, "Yugi?"

The Egyptian siren pulled Yugi into his lap, the youth's head falling forward against the sun-kissed torso, "Aibou, wake up. This isn't funny anymore. Wake up," Yami's heart began to pound in his chest, "Rhea! Jade!"

The two Caribbean sirens swam into the dark cavern only moments after being called, "Oh, I'm glad to see you are feeling better, Yami," Rhea smiled.

"There's something wrong with, Yugi. He won't wake up. He's ice cold," Yami's crimson orbs searched Yugi's features for any clues as to why his petite partner was in that condition.

"What? That's impossible. He's been in this heated cavern with you all night. There's no way he can be ice cold!" Jade rushed over to Yugi's side noticing that his cheeks were pale and his lips were a light blue.

"Can you warm him up?" Yami glanced to the two sirens pleading for their help.

"Heating a human body is tricky. Rhea is the only one I know of that has been able to successfully do it without burning the person," Jade answered.

"Please, Rhea. Help him," Yami pleaded. The raven haired siren approached Yugi and Yami. She took a seat on the kelp bed; her blue eyes falling on the blue unconscious form of Yugi. Her eyebrows furrowed as she placed her hands on Yugi's frigid petite body. Yami felt Yugi's skin warm as Rhea pumped heat into his lithe body.

"How did this happen? Did he catch what I had?" the silken baritone voice cracking as he asked the question plaguing his mind.

"No, this isn't like the illness we get from the Panama Canal. This is different," Rhea commented as she pulled her hands away. "I'm not able to heat his body any further without burning him."

"Thank you for your help, but what do you think caused it?" Yami asked.

Rhea arched an eyebrow at the Egyptian siren, "Honestly, I think you did."

"Me? How in the name of Ra do you propose I did this to Yugi when I was out cold the whole time?" Yami growled at her.

A smirk covered her lips as she retrieved a dagger from the hilt tied to waist. Without warning she sliced Yami's arm creating a long deep cut in the perfect sun-kissed skin. He gasped as he watched his crimson life source cloud the water around them.

"Have you gone mad, Rhea! What have you done!" Jade shrieked.

"Shhh…just watch," she pointed at the Egyptian's arm.

Yami growled at her before turning his gaze down to his injured arm. His tan skin already closing over the wound. He gazed back up to Rhea, a look of shock and confusion dancing across his face.

"There is no way you could have made that much progress from the Panama Canal illness in one night. That sickness usually lasts a good week at least..if the siren recovers at all. I knew you had another ability when I saw how much you had recovered in that little bit of time. You can rejuvenate, Yami. My assumption is that your body will use your own energy to heal itself when you have enough energy to do so. If you do not have the energy available to you, your body is able to pull it from someone else," she pointed to Yugi.

"Will he alright?" Yami asked worried about the petite siren.

"I'm sure he is fine. He just needs rest…a lot of rest," she smiled at the crimson eyed siren.

\/\/\/

*How are you feeling, Aibou?* Yami's worried baritone voice entered Yugi's mind.

*I feel like a truck ran me over, but other than that, just dandy,* he winked a violet orb at the Egyptian. Yami looked down feeling horrible for pulling so much energy from the petite youth. Even after another two days of rest, Yugi still struggled to do more than swim at a slow steady pace.

*I'm so sorry, Yugi,* the look in Yami's eyes reminding Yugi of a mournful puppy.

The petite siren giggled, *It's okay, really. You had no idea that would happen. There was no way either of us could have known you had that ability,* Yugi paused in front of Yami. He cupped the tanned face in his hands as he pulled the Egyptian siren into a soul shattering kiss. Yami moaned into the kiss enjoying the sweet taste of Yugi's mouth.

\/\/\/

"Yami has the rejuvenation ability! That is so not fair!" Marik wined. Malik chuckled at his pouting darker half.

"I gotta see this for myself," Bakura grinned sinisterly as he crossed the room in a few wide strides and plunged a dagger into Yami's stomach. A pained look crossed the tri-colored Egyptian's face.

"What the hell was that for, Bakura?" Yami growled pulling the dagger out of his stomach and thrusting the blood covered metal object back into the shadow elf's hands.

"Relax. I just wanted to see you heal yourself. If you can't, you have nothing to worry about, Ryou will heal you anyway," the shadow elf smirked as he lifted Yami's shirt exposing the tan blood covered abdomen. The dark chocolate orbs growing wide as he watched the hole in the Egyptian siren's stomach close in a matter of seconds.

Yami growled, "Don't ever do that again or you will awaken one morning to find your hair shaved off."

"You wouldn't," Bakura snarled.

"Stab me again and find out," Yami threatened.

Yugi ran in between the two, "Whoa whoa..calm down you two! "Yami no shaving Bakura's head…Bakura for the love of Ra, don't stab Yami. He may be able to heal, but it still hurts him."

"Don't be such a bastard, Bakura," Joey growled through his teeth.

The shadow elf crossed his arms over his chest, "Fine. I'll play nice..for now."

"You know Yugi, now that I think about it, it makes sense that yours and Yami's abilities would develop as you both get stronger. You are the Sirens of Legend," Ryou commented flipping through documents and books written on siren lore.

"So you think I have another ability now too?" Yugi asked sitting next to the light elf.

"I think there is a very good chance you do," Ryou smiled up at him over the dust covered book in his grasp.

"How do I discover what it is?" Yugi pondered.

"Probably just like Yami did. By accident," Ryou giggled.

"You're a lot of help," Yugi responded sarcastically as he stuck his tongue out at the light elf earning him a small chuckle from the brown eyed elf.


	36. Chapter 36 - Mental Abilities

**A/N: Do you know what's better than writing a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction? Writing a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction while it is raining outside. Oh how I love the rain. Anyways, back to the story! Thank you for reading, for sticking with me and my story, and thank you to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed! You are the best! I apologize that this one is a bit on the short side. I will try to make the next one longer. *smiles sweetly*  
><strong>

**/Thoughts/**

***Mind Link***

**_Italics - Vision _**

"You have to relax if you want to discover what your power is, Yugi," Ryou sat on the coffee table across from the petite siren. Yugi sat cross legged on the couch his back flush against a mountain of pillows; his violet orbs closed. His long lashes brushing against his pale cheeks.

"Any more relaxed and I'm going to pass out," he giggled.

"Focus," Ryou chided.

"How do you know this will work?" Yugi asked cracking an eye open.

"I don't, but it's worth a try," Ryou commented gently forcing Yugi's open eye closed with his finger. The petite siren sighed resting his tri-colored head on the back of the sofa. He cleared his mind of all other thoughts focusing only on his siren abilities. A blurry image began to form behind his eyelids. He pulled all of his concentration in order to bring the image into focus.

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh this is not normal…"

"What's wrong?" Joey asked coming to sit next to Ryou on the coffee table.

"I can see…" Yugi's brow knitted as he paused focusing on the image in front of his closed eyes.

"What do you see, Yugi?" Ryou prompted.

Yugi lifted one of his hands and waved it slowly in front of him, "I can see…me."

"What do you mean you can see you?" Tristan asked shifting uncomfortably in the arm chair he occupied.

"I mean exactly what I said. I can see me. Ryou, hold your hand up in front of your face will you?" Yugi folded his hands patiently in his lap.

Ryou raised one of his hands and waved it in front of his face. His milk chocolate orbs glancing back to Yugi when the youth jumped up out of his seated position on the couch, "Holy Ra!" His violet orbs blinked staring back at Ryou as he stood on the couch cushions and leaned up against the wall behind the couch. Shock and surprise written on his delicate features.

"What has the shrimp spooked?" Bakura walked into the living room smirking at the surprised expression on the petite siren.

"I don't know. He has yet to tell us," Joey leaned closer to Yugi, "Will you calm down man and tell us what you saw?"

"That's just it, Joey! I saw me and then when Ryou brought his hand up, I saw that too, only.."

"Only what?" Ryou asked lowering his hand back to his lap.

"I saw it through your eyes, Ryou," Yugi slowly lowered himself back to a sitting position amongst the multitude of pillows.

"You saw through my eyes?" Ryou raised an eyebrow. Yugi nodded his response. "Sight sharing," Ryou smiled. "You are able to see through another person's eyes. That will come in handy later." Ryou stood and began to pace the length of his living room, "I wonder."

"About?" Bakura inquired sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"Yugi, follow me," Ryou giggled mischievously.

The violet eyed youth followed Ryou back into the darkened hallway leading towards the bedrooms, "I think there may be one more part to that power of yours." Ryou whispered in the youth's ear; violet orbs widening with excitement as Ryou explained his theory. The tri-colored head nodded excitedly sending his blonde bangs waving too and fro.

"Marik," Bakura sighed, "You may love Barney, but I rather not watch that ridiculous show. I would rather see that stupid purple dinosaur gutted and then strangled with his own entrails." Five pairs of eyes blinked at the shadow elf.

Marik cackled, "I like that idea."

"I'm glad we are on the same page, now turn the damn channel," Bakura narrowed his dark brown eyes at the blond maniac.

"I wish I could. I can't turn it," Marik glanced down at his hand confused. He was telling his muscles to respond; to use the remote to turn off the children's show, but his muscles refused to respond, "What in the name of Ra is going on? Why can't I move?" Marik growled.

The blonde Egyptian stood suddenly dropping the remote. He moonwalked across the floor, did a spin, and grabbed his crotch. Five pairs of eyes watching the maniac move and dance around the room like Michael Jackson.

"Um…Marik..why are you dancing?" Malik asked trying his best to stifle the giggles erupting from him.

"I don't know. I can't stop," Marik looked throughout frustrated at not being able to control his own body. Bakura and Yami stood taking a few strides over to the frustrated Egyptian. The three began dancing the Thriller dance in perfect synchronization.

"What the fuck is going on?" Bakura shouted. Ryou and Yugi came stumbling back into the living room from the darkened hallway grasping their sides and gasping for breath. Their laughter filling the room. Yugi's violet orbs were glowing as an impish smile covered his lips.

"You're doing this?" Bakura growled at Yugi. The petite youth fell to his knees gasping for breath and utterly exhausted. The violet glow coming from Yugi's eyes dimming as he released the three.

"He is able to use mind control!" Ryou exclaimed through his giggle fits.

"I noticed," Marik growled. Yami blushed as he went to stand next to Yugi.

Marik growled again as he returned to his seat. Bakura disappeared into the kitchen returning a few seconds later with three beers in hand. He handed on to Marik and offered the last one to Yami. The crimson eyed siren shook his head refusing the beverage.

"More for me," Bakura shrugged walking off with two beers.

*Are you mad?* Yugi bit his lip as he chanced a glance at his Egyptian doppelganger.

Yami sighed, *No, Aibou. It is great that you are able to see through another's eyes and I am sure that mind control will be very helpful later on. Please just don't do it on me again.*

*I'm sorry. I needed to see what I could do. I won't do it to you anymore,* Yugi placed a chaste kiss on the crimson eyed doppelganger causing a blush to erupt covering his tan features. An elegant smile crossed Yami's features before he pulled Yugi into a passionate kiss.

"Ugh..get a room," Tristan commented. Crimson eyes glared at the brunet causing him to shift uncomfortably adverting his eyes from the two sirens.

The petite form nuzzled into Yami; his small body relaxing in the Egyptian's arms. His eyes focusing off in the distance as they clouded over.

*Yugi?* Yami asked nuzzling the youth's neck.

*Shh…give me a few minutes, Yami. Vision.* Yugi's head fell backwards onto Yami's shoulder allowing the vision to show him what it needed to.

_His petite form dove into the icy waters off of the Domino beach and began swimming south. Past China, Malaysia, Indonesia, and paused off the cost of Australia. He descended into the inky blackness of the deep Indian Ocean. His eyes falling on rock formations that appeared to be created for habitation. He arrived in front of a large rock structure; the entrance hidden in tall sea-grass. His pale hand reached out to move the tall sea-grass aside and enter the structure…_

Yugi's petite form jumped in Yami's arms. Yami glanced at his look-a-like, *Are you okay, Aibou?*

The violet eyed siren nodded, *We have another long swim ahead of us. We need to go to the clan in the Indian Ocean.*

*The Indian Ocean closer to the African coast or closer to the Australian coast?* Yami asked, his tanned hands caressing Yugi's arm. The youth leaned into the touch closing his eyes. If he had the ability to purr, he would have.

*Mmm…Australian,* he responded, *It looks like they live near the bottom in rock formations.*

*How soon do you want to leave?* Yami leaned closer to Yugi raining soft kisses on his pale neck.

*Um….* chills covered the petite siren's form bringing goosebumps to cover his skin, "We should leave soon. Within the next few days.*

*Okay, just let me know when,* Yami smiled as he pulled away from Yugi's trembling form.

*Tease,* Yugi glared sticking his tongue out at the crimson eyed siren.


	37. Chapter 37 - Trouble in the Indian Ocean

**A/N: Thank you all for your support! You have no idea how grateful I am for you!**

**/Thoughts/**

***Mind Link***

"Are you sure this is the area from your vision?" the crimson eyed siren glanced around the dark depths of the Indian Ocean.

"Not quite. It is a little bit further, but I thought I heard something," Yugi swam around a large underwater rock formation. It towered over them; large crevices cut deep into the formation. Yugi paused at the entrance to a crevice that ran deep into the jagged rock. His violet orbs searching the pitch black crevice for life.

"Hello?" Yugi's voice penetrated the blackness.

"Who…who is there? Who are you?" a small frightened voice responded from the far recesses of the blackness.

"My name is Yugi. Who are you?" the violet eyed siren responded.

"Solan," the soft frightened voice answered as he swam closer to Yugi.

"Why are you hiding in here all by yourself?" the violet eyed siren inquired gently running his fingers through the youth's light brown hair. /This boy can't be more than seven or eight years old./ Yugi tilted his head awaiting for the boy's response.

"One danger after the other. I haven't been able to get home in two days," Solan pouted.

"What dangers?" Yami's baritone voice cascaded through the darkness as he appeared behind Yugi.

"Solan, this is Yami," Yugi introduced the tan siren. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist resting his chin on Yugi's shoulders.

"Hello, Solan," Yami smiled at the youth.

"Hello," the boy's hazel orbs glanced down; a light blush dusting his cheeks, "Oh…nothing big. Only harpies and sharks."

"Harpies and sharks!" Yugi's violet orbs widened, "You were attacked by harpies and then sharks?"

"Yep. I dove down here after being attacked by the harpies only to be chased in here by the sharks," Solan pouted again.

"We are happy to escort you home," Yami smiled.

"Would you?" Solan's face lit up, "This way!" The boy swam excitedly past Yugi and Yami. Pausing at the crevice's exit, he turned to face the tri-colored sirens, "Perhaps you two should go first. The sharks really seem to like sneaking up on me when I least expect it."

Yugi giggled, "In that case, let us go first."

The Egyptian siren swam out of the dark reaches of the crevice first, "the coast is clear."

Yugi swam out next followed shortly after by Solan. The young siren sported a strong silver tail and dark sun-kissed skin. Yugi moved to once side of the youth while Yami moved to the other side.

*Keep him in between us, Aibou. That will be the best way to protect him," Yami smiled glancing sideways at his violet eyed doppelganger.

*Good plan,* Yugi returned his smile.

The brunet youth guided them to the underwater dwellings that Yugi had seen in his vision. A muscular siren with bronze skin, long brunet hair, brown eyes, and a slate colored tail swam straight for Solan. The two had to be related.

"Solan, where have you been? Your mother and I have worried sick about you," the muscular siren pulled Solan into a protective embrace.

"I was trapped in one of the cracks in Sien Rock. These two helped me get home. This is Yugi and Yami," Solan introduced the tri-colored sirens, "Yami and Yugi, this is my father, Nicasio."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Yami extended his hand to the bronze siren.

"It is nice to meet you. You two are not from this area…or anywhere near us. What are you doing here?" Nicasio asked.

"We are here to try and get the Indian Ocean siren clan to partake in the treaty," Yugi commented pulling the document out of the case strapped to Yami's hip.

The brown eyes skimmed over the document, "You already have the Ice Sirens and the Caribbean Sirens agree to this," Nicasio raised an eyebrow, "I'm impressed. The only ones I expected to accomplish that were the Sirens of Legend," He handed the document back to Yami.

"That is why we are here, Nicasio," Yami stated, "We are the Sirens of Legend." The bronze siren folded one of his arms across his waist as the other held his chin; his tan fingers caressing his pursed limps.

"Do you need proof?" Yugi asked.

"No, I believe you," Nicasio commented.

"That is a first," Yugi giggled, "The last two clans asked for proof.

"I can understand that. Each clan stays separate from each other so seeing two sirens that the clan does not know would cause a bit of an uproar. I believe you just from how far you've traveled and how far you have come with the treaty. No one else has come close," his brown orbs landed on Solan, "Please go find your mother and let her know you are okay. I have business to discuss with these two."

Solan nodded before bidding everyone farewell.

"What is it you would like to discuss with us?" Yami inquired.

"Follow me, I will take you to where you two can rest while you are here and to where we hold our clan council meetings," Nicasio turned swimming towards the rock structures resting on the ocean floor. As he swam, he periodically glanced over his shoulder to speak with the tri-colored sirens, "You've arrived just in time."

"Why do you say that?" Yugi inquired, voicing the question on both of their minds.

"The harpies have been attacking us left and right whenever we surface. They've already carried off eight sirens. We are not sure if those eight are even still living," his brown orbs growing hard as he thought of his lost comrades. Yugi and Yami shared a worried glance.

"How many harpies are in the area?" Yami inquired.

"We are unsure exactly how many…we have only seen a handful, but there could me more," the bronze siren sighed his frustration mounting.

"Let's find out shall well?" Yugi smiled at Yami.

"How do you propose we do that? Any time we surface they attack," Nicasio turned frowning at the tri-colored sirens.

An impish grin crossed Yugi's lips as he closed his eyes and focused on tapping into the sight of the closest harpy. He could see the creature was flying over the ocean. The waves crashed at its feet. It flew low, the tips of its wings brushing against the water's surface. Then it flew upward towards a cliff several miles away. The warm sun burned down on the creature as it landed on a large tree branch. The harpy glanced around at the surrounding area covered in bones, blood, and rotting flesh.

Yugi's lips were pulled down in a frown, "Damn it," he whispered keeping his eyes closed as to not lose the connection, "The eight are dead, Nicasio. As for their numbers, I see…one..two..three….eight….twelve…fifteen. Sixteen including the one I'm sharing vision with," Yugi responded finally opening his eyes.

*Ra, Yugi, we were not prepared for this but we have to help them," Yami growled through the mind link they shared.

*I agree. They need us. We have to fight back this group of harpies before we leave..hell we should do it as soon as we can. I don't want them taking any more of our people,* Yugi's violet orbs met determined crimson.

"We will help you," Yami glanced at the bronze siren who had remained silent while watching in astonishment.

"I'm sorry. I do not understand. What just happened?" the bronze siren blinked with confusion and awe at the two in front of him.

"Yugi is able to see through the eyes of another creature. He used is vision sharing ability to spy on the harpies. We also have a mind link that allows us to speak to each other without using verbal communication," Yami explained, "We both agreed to help your clan with the harpy problem."

"Oh thank the gods!" Nicasio exclaimed.

"Prepare for a battle. We will bring hell to them! They will pay," Yami's crimson orbs flashed with rage.

"Calm down, Yami. They will pay, but it is important to remain focused, alert, and aware of our surroundings. We can not get caught up in blood lust and revenge."

"When did you become so wise little one?" Yami smiled at his petite doppelganger.

Yugi shrugged, "Someone needs to keep you in line."


	38. Chapter 38 - Crimson Waters

**A/N: You are all amazing! Thank you for your support and for reading! *hugs everyone***

**/Thoughts/**

***Mind Link***

Two tri-colored spiked heads broke the ocean surface. Crimson orbs met violet, a smirk appearing on dusky lips, crimson orbs shining with mischief. Yugi and Yami drifted near the cliff that Yugi saw the harpy fly to when using his shared vision ability.

"Look, one is resting on the rock near the ocean," Yami nodded towards the side of the cliff.

"I don't see her," Yugi's violet orbs blinked scanning the side of the cliff for the resting harpy.

Yami gently grasped Yugi's chin between his thumb and forefinger; he guided the youth's head to stare directly at the harpy resting on the rocks at the bottom of the cliff near the ocean waves.

"What a stupid harpy," Yugi giggled.

Yami wiggled his eyebrows, "You have no idea."

"What do you have planned?" Yugi asked his curiosity peaking.

Yami's smirk grew wider as he extended his well toned arm, palm facing the cliff. He raised his tanned arm even higher; aiming near the top of the cliff. Lightning danced within his crimson orbs as a strong lightning bolt crashed against the face of the cliff shattering the area where it struck. Small pebbles and large bolders coming free from the cliff's captive embrace fell towards the ocean below. The harpy's eyes opened as it was pelted with the falling pebbles. It glanced up in time to see a large bolder come falling directly onto its head crushing its bones and killing it instantly.

"Impressive," Yugi smiled, "That brings the harpies down to 15."

"Yugi look out!" Yami sent a lightning bolt towards a harpy that dodged it with ease; shifting to the side. It flew straight for Yugi. It emitted a high pitched screech; its claws stretched wide, ready to pull the petite siren out of the water.

Yugi's violet orbs glowed brightly; his voice sounding distant, "Ah ah," The harpy froze in midair. The wings flapping calmly, its expression turning blank as it hovered over Yugi. "Let's see how I do." The harpy soared higher into the air; gliding gracefully towards the cliff and the harpies' nest. It circled overhead glancing down at the scattered unsuspecting creatures. A swift dramatic dive knocked another harpy off of its perch. Feathers flew everywhere; the mind controlled harpy attacking its own species.

"Have you gone mad?!" the attacked harpy screeched. When it recovered from its shock, the creature launched itself at the mind controlled harpy. The two feathered creatures bit and clawed at each other. One lucky bite around the harpy's throat and the creature's windpipe was crushed. It rasped, gasping for air as it fell to the sand covered ground. Two more harpies began attacking the mind controlled harpy clawing at its wings and torso.

"Prepare for a fight you stupid harpies. You want a war? The sirens have brought it to your door!" the mind controlled harpy screeched out to her sisters the sentance that Yugi called out from below in the water as he spoke through the harpy.

The mind controlled harpy dug her claws deep into another's chest and dragged them downward. The harpy screamed in pain as the blood poured from the deep gashes. The creature fell forward landing on the mind controlled harpy biting at the creatures face before it died due to blood lose. The mind controlled harpy lay pinned; struggling to get up. Yugi growled from his position in the water as he watched the other harpies kill their mind controlled sister.

"How did you do?" Yami asked.

"Three more down. Prepare yourself. The remaining 12 are on their way," Yugi squinted his violet orbs watching the cliff as the harpies launched themselves into the air. Their wings flapping madly, carrying them towards the sirens. Rage filled their eyes as they locked on the sirens below them. They screamed and cried out in anger, heading directly for Yami and Yugi. When they were close enough to almost touch each other, a strong wave came crashing upwards pushing the harpies back and concealing Yugi and Yami. The Indian Ocean siren clan rising up through the waves to fight.

Two of the harpies found themselves pulled down with the waves into the ocean. The sirens circled them pulling them deeper into the water. The harpies struggled against their siren captors their mouths gaped open taking gulp after gulp of salt water as they tried to free themselves. Nicasio ran his sword through the chest of one harpy; staining the waters around them red with blood. The other harpy was held underwater until it drowned.

Above water, one of the Indian Ocean sirens captured a harpy in an aquatic sphere. The raven haired woman called over the battle, "Yami, electrocute this bitch would you?"

Yami send a strong electrical current towards the water sphere. The winged creature inside struggling desperately to get out of the orb. The moment Yami's electrical current reached the water sphere, the harpy in the center jerked and convulsed as it was electrocuted to death.

Violet orbs narrowed at a harpy circling over the crimson eyed siren. Yugi sent a powerful jet of water at the harpy pushing her away from his Egyptian doppelganger. Yugi's eyes glowed bright violet once again as he took control of said harpy. She flapped her wings rapidly picking up speed. He rammed her head first into the side of the cliff. She fell to the jagged rocks below, her feathers and blood scattered in the ocean surrounding the rocks.

Another harpy dove desperately towards the mind controlling siren. She growled her claws sinking deep into Yugi's flesh. The violet eyed siren cried out in pain.

Yami launched himself at the siren; knocking her away from Yugi and into the water. Yami dragged her down into the pitch black depths, "Welcome to your watery grave you heartless bitch!" Yami plunged his dagger into her chest dragging it upward cutting her heart in half. He released the corpse as it fell to the ocean floor.

The Egyptian siren returned to the surface. Lightning once again flashing within his crimson orbs. He gathered a large ball of electrical energy in between his open arms.

*Yugi, try to have the others trap as many as they can in watery spheres. I am creating a ball of electrical energy so strong it will singe their feathers!* Yami growled.

"Everyone! Trap them! Encircle them in water!" Yugi ordered as the ball of electrical energy grew larger and larger. Yami rose his arms over his head to keep the electrical currents out of the water and away from the other sirens.

The Indian Ocean siren clan were able to trap five of the harpies in large watery spheres. Yami pushed the electrical orb away from him and sent it flying towards the group of trapped harpies. It started a chain reaction, the electrical energy bouncing from one orb to the other electrocuting the captive harpies. The air smelled of blood and seared flesh.

The last two harpies retreated flying as fast as they could away from the sirens and towards safety.

"Follow them!" Yami bellowed.

"No! Let them be," the petite siren countered.

"But why, Yugi?" the baritone voice asked utterly confused.

"They will find their other sisters and they will tell them about our victory. Perhaps that will buy us some time to finish the treaty. They do not know that we are working on the treaty and will come at them with the full force of the siren population," Yugi responded calmly.

Yami nodded, his tanned fingers caressing Yugi's injured shoulders, *Does that hurt badly, Aibou?*

*No,* Yugi smiled at Yami, *It is alright. It looks worse than it feels.*

"Wonderful job everyone!" Yami hollered cheering at the Indian Ocean sirens. The clan cheered happily in response. They were safe for now.

Nicasio appeared next to Yugi, "Wow! That was amazing! After watching you handle those harpies, we will follow you anywhere!"

Yugi and Yami grinned at the man, "Thank you. We need to finish the treaty and take our leave tomorrow. We need to get home…or be one our way to the last siren clan. All depending on if Yugi gets another vision," Yami chuckled.

"Please stay and rest for a few days. You both deserve it after what you just did," Nicasio commented.

"Thank you for the offer, Nicasio. I am sorry we are not able to stay. We will need to leave tomorrow," the violet eyed siren sighed as he unconsciously rubbed his shoulders where the harpy sank her claws in.

*We will need to have Ryou take a look at those as soon as we get home,* Yami commented.

Yugi shrugged, *that's not necessary, Yami. I am fine."

*I don't care, I still want Ryou to take a look at the very least,* Yami folded his arms over his chest; his voice ringing with finality.

Yugi sighed, "Very well."

"Very well what?" Nicasio glanced between the two; confusion etched across his tan features, "Oh is this another one of the mind link conversations you told me about?" Yami nodded. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to intrude. Please let me show you to where you can rest for this evening."


	39. Chapter 39 - Malachite

**A/N: I'm sorry. I know I've been promising longer chapters for this story. My muse has been a bit selfish with the inspiration lately. I truly hope you like this chapter. I hope it's not too dull. Love ya! *huggles***

**/Thoughts/**

***Mind Links***

"Yugi!" Yami's crimson tail propelled him through the ocean waves as fast as he could go; unable to keep up with the petite siren. "Yugi! Slow down!" His pleas fell on deaf ears. His heart pounded furiously in his chest, his breath coming in short gasps,

*Yugi, please slow down. I can't swim that fast,* the crimson eyed siren tried to reach the violet eyed youth using their mind link.

The youth paused awaiting for Yami to catch up with him. Large violet orbs met crimson as Yami reached his doppelganger panting and desperate to catch his breath.

*Aibou what is the rush? Where are we going?* Yami asked gasping for air.

*The Pacific Ocean clan. They are the last clan we need to unite the siren population. I'm afraid we don't have as much time as I originally thought,* Yugi sounded soft and distant through their mind link.

*Why do you think that?* Yami asked, his tan hands ghosting over Yugi's bare shoulders.

*I had another vision. The harpies are massing much faster than I thought they would. We need to finish this treaty and gather all of the clans together,* Yugi's features were solemn.

"Are you certain of this?" Yami's baritone voice reverberated throughout Yugi's lithe body sending chills down his spine.

"Yes," Yugi whispered, "We need to get them to agree to the treaty as soon as possible and bring the clans together."

\/\/\/

Violet and crimson orbs blinked in utter astonishment. They had never seen so many sirens. The Pacific Ocean of the coast of Chile and Peru was littered with sirens. They payed the tri-colored doppelgangers little mind as they bustled around here and there.

*This must be the siren equivalent of a city,* Yugi's violet orbs observed the bustling underwater frenzy in sheer fascination.

*I wonder if that is the same palace that my mother mentioned in her letter,* Yami pointed towards a large beautiful castle made from abalone pearl and other precious gems. Yugi's mouth fell open taking in the beautiful palace resting at the bottom of the ocean.

*That is gorgeous,* the petite siren gaped, "have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"

"Yes. You." Yami smiled at Yugi placing a kiss in his cheek. The violet eyed siren's face lit up as he blushed from the top of his head to the tip of his fin.

Yugi cleared his throat, "Um, I think we should start at the palace."

"I agree. After you, Aibou," Yami waved his hand forward indicating that he would follow the petite siren.

They swam into the abalone palace arriving in the middle of what appeared to be a throne room, "I don't recognize you two. What clan do you come from?" A siren with broad muscular shoulders and spiky blonde hair sat on the throne; his green fin swaying idly from side to side.

"Greetings. Are you possibly the king?" Yami asked arching an elegant ebony eyebrow.

The siren laughed, "You must be freshly transformed. We have not had a king in centuries. I am the reigning monarch but I am not officially the king. Why do you ask?"

The tri-colored sirens swam closer to the monarch, "My name is Yami. He is Yugi. We are here to complete the treaty and bring the siren clans together."

The monarch rubbed his chin with a calloused hand, "What makes you think we need you? We are doing quite well on our own without the other clans. We don't need them and we don't need you. Whoever you are."

"Actually, you do," Yugi responded, his violet orbs rising to meet the blonde's dark jade orbs.

The blonde threw his head back in a hearty laugh, "Who are you to just show up randomly out of nowhere and say we need your help? That is ludicrous!"

"The Sirens of Legend," Yami's grunted narrowing his crimson orbs at the monarch occupying the throne.

"Don't be ridiculous. The Sirens of Legend are just a myth. A bedtime story passed down throughout the ages. Look, I will allow you to remain in the lower city for a few days to rest. Then you need to be on your way back to whatever clan you came from."

"We didn't come from a clan! Don't you understand? The harpies are mobilizing! They will wipe us out if we do not unite!" Yugi growled; his cheeks turning pink out of frustration.

"You both need to go see..what do the humans call them?..." the monarch tapped his forefinger to his lips losing himself deep in thought.

"A psychiatrist," a brunet woman whispered to the monarch.

"Yes! That is it! You both need to see a psychiatrist," the monarch smirked.

"What is your name?" Yami's silky baritone voice taking on a commanding edge.

The monarch struggled to stop his laughter long enough to give his name, "Malachite."

"Malachite..do you have any friends? Any family? Any children?" Yugi's eyebrows furrowed as he focused on the siren seated on the throne.

"Of course I do. This lovely siren next to me," he waved his hand at the beautiful brunet woman to his left, "is my wife Halette and we have a one year old daughter."

Yugi's eyes turned a dark amethyst color; lowering his voice to add a sense of urgency, "Imagine your one year old and your wife being torn apart limb from limb by a group of harpies. Their blood tainting the ocean. Turning the waters as crimson as Yami's eyes. Would you be willing to sign the treaty and unite with the other clans to prevent that?" Halette gasped, the woman physically shaken by the graphic image Yugi depicted for them.

"What if they are telling the truth Malachite?" She swam closer to her husband grasping onto his firm bicep.

Malachite's jade orbs focused on the tri-colored sirens, "How do you know this?"

"I saw it in a vision," Yugi sighed.

"You saw my wife and daughter's death?" Malachite rose from the throne.

"No. I saw the harpies attacking us. I had a vision of the war between harpies and sirens. They are gathering as we speak," Yugi corrected.

"You are an oracle then?" Malachite arched a bleach blonde eyebrow.

"Yes, Yugi is an oracle. His visions have never failed. We are the Sirens of Legend and we are here to help," Yami's baritone voice rang out through the throne room of the palace.

"The Sirens of Legend are said to be more powerful than any other siren. What abilities do you each have?" Malachite asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Yami listed off both his abilities as well as Yugi's. Malachite sat back down in the throne listening to the crimson eyed siren with his jaw dangling open. Halette reached over the arm of the throne to close Malachite's mouth.

Malachite threw a small throwing knife which landed in Yami's lower chest piercing his toned torso. He winced as he glanced down at the hilt sticking out of his chest. His crimson orbs moved to glared at the stuck up monarch, "By Ra! Why does everyone want to stab me? Yes, I heal so what! That does not give everyone the license to use me as target practice nor as a pin cushion" Yami growled in frustration pulling the throwing knife out of his torso. A few droplets of blood escaped through the open wound before Yami's tanned skin pulled itself back over the wound closing the hole and leaving behind perfect skin.

"Holy hell!" Malachite exclaimed jumping out of the throne and circling the crimson eyed siren eying the lack of a knife wound on the perfectly toned torso, "That is amazing! And you can mind control?"

Yugi nodded; his violet orbs taking on a bright glow, "You want to see my ability? I will show you first hand."

Malachite turned in circles, swaying his hips and dancing to a beat no one could hear. He grabbed a sheer golden cloth that draped the wall for decoration. He danced with it rubbing his rear on it before turning in circles with it; the fabric flowing freely around him as he glided around the throne room. He moved the fabric in front of him before slowly moving it away. He wrapped the material around his wife before the siren turned and shook his rear at her. Halette burst into fits of giggles.

"He is a horrible dancer normally, this isn't half bad. Nice work, Yugi!" she smiled at the petite siren. Yugi blinked; the glow fading from his violet gaze as he released Malachite.

"That was so strange. I could see and feel myself moving, but I was not in control at all," the blonde commented rubbing his hand on the back of his hair; a bright blush forming.

"Do you believe us now?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Let us get to work on the treaty," Malachite smiled sheepishly; feeling quite foolish for putting **the** Sirens of Legend through such hell.


	40. Chapter 40 - Gathering and Strategizing

**A/N: Woah...chapter 40...*blinks surprised* Never thought it would end up this long. Today has been a good day. It was the last day of my winter trimester at school! One more and I graduate! I don't have any more homework until January *breathes a sigh of relief.* **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**/Thoughts/**

"I don't want you to go," The Egyptian siren pouted; his crimson orbs pleaded at his violet eyed doppelganger.

"I know, Yami, but I have to," Yugi nibbled the tan ear of the crimson eyed siren. He nuzzled into the nape of Yami's neck while strong arms encircled around his waist.

"Let me go with you," Yami's fingers ghosted over the soft skin covering Yugi's back.

Yugi's long elegant golden specked violet tail wrapped around Yami's crimson tail, "I'm sorry. I have to go alone. I have to swim as fast as I can to get home. We are going to need help. We can't do this fight alone." Yugi nuzzled into Yami's well toned torso. He sighed sadly as he pulled away from Yami, "I will return as soon as I can."

"Be careful, Yugi. Try not to get trapped in any fishing nets this time," the crimson eyed siren partially joked and partially pleaded his petite doppelganger to steer clear of any and all dangers.

Yugi giggled, "You won't let me live that down will you?" the youth's violet orb winked at the Egyptian, "Don't worry, I will be okay. The messengers have already set out to bring copies of the completed treaty to the three other clans. If I leave now, I should be able to return at about the same time...give or take a few days..as the messengers and as the other clans. I will return as quickly as possible with help."

Yami crushed his lips with Yugi's in a bruising passionate kiss, "I love you," Yami whispered.

"I love you too."

\/\/\/

The petite violet eyed siren darted through the ocean depths as rapidly as he could. Ocean life swarmed the youth as he swam back to Japan.  
>Dolphins and wales accompanied him and played around him throughout various points of his rushed trip home.<p>

Even though the petite siren was surrounded by the other sea creatures, he had never felt more alone. He and Yami had been attached at the hip; going through so many trials together in such a short amount of time which established an unbreakable bond between the tri-colored sirens. When separated from his crimson eyed look-a-like, Yugi felt a sharp pang in his heart like a part of his soul was missing.

He sighed in relief upon entering the familiar waters of the Domino beach. His tri-colored hair emerged from the ocean as his violet orbs surfaced to glance around at the beach. He smiled at seeing the deserted beach. Granted...it was still late winter. Even though spring was right around the corner, the beaches would not start filling up until very late in spring or early summer.

The violet eyed siren eyed the beach pondering how in the world he was going to get from the beach to his grandfather's house without any clothing, /By the gods, I would give almost anything to have Bakura's shadow walking ability right now./ He sighed as he swam up and down the beach looking for anything that could pass as clothing.

Just as the petite siren resigned to waiting until sunset and go traipsing around Domino in the buff, his violet orbs landed on a rugged old pair of sand covered jeans resting on the beach. A grin crossed his rose petal lips as he pulled himself up onto the beach. He lay his head on the sand; resting comfortably while he waited for his tail to dry. He swam nonstop from the Pacific Ocean clan all the way to Japan. He sighed closing his violet orbs. His head fell to the side; sleep singing a lullaby to his exhausted consciousness.

His violet orbs snapped open recalling that once his tail dried, he would end up as nude as a newborn. He growled dragging his brain back into the waking world. After his leg formed, he pulled the jeans onto his short slim legs. The sand covered jeans were enormous on his petite lithe form. He had to hold them up on his hips; the length covering his feet. He giggled at how ridiculous he must look in pants that had to be four inches too long and five sizes too big.

/Oh well. It is better than walking around Domino in my birthday suit! Yami and I should really put a stash of clothing here on this beach,/ Yugi smiled as he ran towards the Kame Game Shop holding the pants up along the way.

"Grandpa! I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Yugi!" the elderly Muto wrapped his grandson in a loving embrace, "I missed you! You have been gone for so long."

"I know I'm sorry. We've finally finished the treaty," Yugi sighed sadly.

"What's wrong my boy?" Solomon asked.

"I am only home for a very short time. I came back to get help," Yugi frowned.

"Help?" Solomon asked.

"I really do not want to ask them, but I'm afraid we don't have a choice. I need the help of the others," Yugi responded.

"How could the others help?" his grandfather asked curious.

"Well...the others are mythological creatures too. Bakura and Ryou are elves, Malik and Marik are dragons, Joey and Tristan are werewolves, and Anzu is a banshee," Yugi explained.

"Oh...that...actually explains a lot," Solomon chuckled, "And..." Solomon caught a glance at Yugi's over-sized jeans, "What are you wearing?"

"Its the only thing I could find on the beach. It was either this or walk around Domino naked!" Yugi blushed.

His grandfather burst into fits of laughter, "You should go change into something of your own. It would sure fit better than that."

The violet eyed siren giggled tugging at the loose pants, "I think you're right. I should change before I call the others over."

\/\/\/

"It is so good to see you, Yugi," the light elf hugged Yugi a large smile plastering both of their angelic faces.

"It is good to see you all as well! I've missed you!" Yugi ran around hugging all of his friends.

Bakura growled dodging Yugi's hug, "No! Don't touch me shrimp."

"Kura," Ryou pouted.

"Fine," the shadow elf sighed giving Yugi a one armed hug.

"Ryou has you whipped, Bakura," Marik cackled.

"Screw you psycho!" the shadow elf snapped.

Marik scooped Yugi up spinning him in a circle, "It is good to see you squirt! We all missed you. Despite what Bakura may act like, he missed you too." The dark chocolate orbs narrowed at the blonde Egyptian.

"You said you needed our help. What is goen on, Yug?" Joey asked.

Yugi's violet orbs glanced downward, "I'm very sorry to ask this of you all, but..the siren population is in big trouble. There are more harpies than what we initially thought and they are all gathering together getting ready to attack us. They will wipe us out if we don't fight back.."

"I'm in," Bakura and Marik chimed in first.

"You can count on me," Tristan smiled.

"We are happy to help, Yug, although, I don't know what us earth bound creatures can help with. Tristan and I would need to fight on land," Joey commented.

"There is a large island in the middle of the battlefield. You will be able to fight there," Yugi commented, "I saw it in a vision."

"You can count on all of us, Yugi," Anzu smiled.

Tears burned behind the violet orbs; he fought them back, "Thank you. All of you. I would not be asking if we really did not need it. You have no idea how much we appreciate it."

"We are here for you, Yugi," Ryou smiled resting a comforting hand on the petite siren's shoulder.

"Oh..the fastest way for all of us to get there would be to fly via Air Marik and Air Malik. Would that be okay with you two?" Yugi asked glancing at the Egyptian dragons.

"I think we can manage that," Malik smiled.

Marik nodded, "Sure. Bakura will need to hide us when we fly over any populated locations though," Marik glanced over at the shadow elf; raising a blonde eyebrow at him.

Bakura sighed, "Fine, I will do it."

"Great! We leave tomorrow morning. We will meet on the beach and take off form there," Yugi responded beaming at his group of friends.

\/\/\/

A tear formed in vibrant green eyes. Ms. Davidson's hands covering her mouth, "You and Yami finished the treaty?"

"Yes, we just finished it and the siren community will vote on it as soon as everyone is gathered in one place," Yugi commented.

"I am so proud of you, Yugi. I knew you would accomplish wonderful things. I just didn't know it would be this wonderful," she smiled at him.

"We need some help though. We could really use another wonderful siren who happens to be a healer," Yugi arched an eyebrow, "Would you please come with me and help us?"

"I would love to, Yugi," Ms. Davidson's grin grew larger, "Thank you for asking me. I want the chance to defend my home. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. Malik and Marik are flying us there," Yugi responded.

"Count me in!"

"Meet us at the beach tomorrow morning. We leave then," Yugi hugged Ms. Davidson, "I will see you then!"


	41. Chapter 41 - Unexpected Allies

**A/N: Hello all! Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting!*Jumps around excitedly* Hope you like the chapter! *hugs***

**/Thoughts/**

***Mind Link***

**_Italics - vision_**

"There! That is the island!" Yugi hollered when a land mass gradually appeared on the horizon within the Pacific Ocean, "You can camp there for the time being until the harpies come. I need to see if the other clans have arrived to vote on the treaty. Thank you for the ride, Marik and Malik. I will see you later!"

Yugi and Ms. Davidson slid off of Malik's scaled golden back into the Pacific Ocean. Their tails forming the instant they hit the water. They dove deep into the depths of the Pacific Ocean towards the palace. Before Yugi could reach the palace, he was enclosed within two strong arms and spinning in a circle.

*I missed you so much!* Yami nuzzled into Yugi's soft neck.

The petite siren giggled, *I missed you too, Yami. That trip was so lonely without you.*

"It is good to see you again, Ms. Davidson," Yami smiled shaking the siren's hand. He glanced down at her cream colored tail, "I'm not use to seeing you in this form," Yami chuckled.

"It is good to see you too, Yami. Please stop calling me Ms. Davidson. We are not in school any more. Call me Yvette," she returned his smile.

"Okay, Yvette. Shall we head to the palace Yugi?" Yami's crimson orbs glanced back to his petite look-a-like. Yugi nodded. The three sirens headed through the palace entrance; Yugi and Yami swam arm in arm. The violet eyed youth glanced around the throne room. It seemed busier than when he had left.

*Before you ask, yes.* Yami smirked.

*Yes what?* Yugi arched an eyebrow.

*Yes, all of the other clans are here. We were just waiting for you to return before the vote to ratify the treaty commenced. The vote is to take place tomorrow afternoon,* Yami's crimson orbs smiled as they drank in Yugi's delicate angelic features.

*ALL of the clans are here?* Yugi blinked in surprise. Yami nodded pointing to a table located in a conference room off of the throne room. Surrounding the table where Chrysetta, Rhea, Nicasio, and Malachite all conversing and strategizing. Yugi smiled excitedly, "You are all here!"

"Yugi!" Each of them rose from their chairs and swam over to hug the petite siren.

"We wouldn't miss the chance to defend our people and send those harpies packing!" Rhea responded. The other sirens cheered in agreement to her statement.

\/\/\/

_Wings flapped wildly cutting through the wind …..angry screeching filled the air. A blood thirsty army flew over the ocean heading for war._

Yugi sat up in bed gasping. Had he not been in water, he would have been drenched in sweat. His petite form shook violently, /They are coming. Oh Ra, they are coming!/ "Yami.." his voice rasped out through the dark room.

Yami shifted in his bed on the other side of the room. A groan passing over his dusky tan lips.

"Yami," Yugi's voice rang out again trying to jolt the Egyptian siren from his sleep.

"Mm..what's wrong, Yugi?" Yami groaned.

"They are coming. The harpies are on their way right now and will be here soon!"

\/\/\/

The entire siren population erupted from the dark depths of the Pacific Ocean ready to fight the harpies. Yugi, Yami, Yevette, Jade, Rhea, Chrysetta Ayra, Nicasio, Malachite, and Halette all surfaced towards the front lines; facing the direction that the harpies would be flying in from. The sirens bobbed in the waves; anxious for the harpies to appear. The last battle between the sirens and harpies did not end well for the sirens. They each prayed to every god in existence this battle would fair much better for them.

Crimson orbs squinted; focusing on a large black cloud off in the distance, "I think they are here…Yugi, can you use your shared vision ability to find out if that is them?"

Yugi nodded as he closed his eyes and focused on the strange cloud approaching them in the far distance, "Oh…shit," he whispered.

Crimson orbs blinked in surprise at Yugi's language, "What's wrong, Aibou."

"The harpies are not alone," Yugi's eyes remained close his voice dripping with worry.

"What do you mean?" Rhea asked confused.

"Goblins..they've joined with goblins and the goblins are riding.." Yugi paused as he tried to get a better look at the creatures the goblins were riding on from the harpy he shared sight with. The harpy's sight landed on a short green goblin with large ugly ears, rough green skin, yellow jagged teeth, and cold beady eyes. Yugi shivered as he realized all of the goblins looked similar to this one. They ranged from a light brown skin tone to dark green. The harpy's vision finally landed on the creature that the goblins were riding on. He saw the head and body of a lion, large leathery bat-like wings, and a tail similar to a scorpion. Upon closer inspection, Yugi realized that the mane of the creature was not of regular lion fur; but barbs.

"On what, Yugi?" Rhea urged him to continue.

Yugi sighed heavily as his violet orbs opened revealing the amount of worry behind them, "Manticores. The goblins are riding manticores."

"When the hell did they join up with goblins and where the hell did they find manticores? This is not good! We were not anticipating this! Yugi, what do their numbers look like compared to ours?" Malachite growled.

"Not good. We are outnumbered I would say at least three to one," Yugi glanced towards the black cloud that was made up of harpies and goblins flying towards closer to them.

"Shit! What are we going to do?" the ice siren Ayra asked glancing around at the clan leaders near her.

"We are going to fight," Yami's voice lowered, "We have help too."

"What help?" Malachite asked arching a blonde eyebrow.

"Yugi returned yesterday with our friends. We have two dragons, two elves, two werewolves, and a banshee to help us," Yami answered. The black cloud of harpies and goblins was getting closer. Yami felt Yugi grasp his arm tightly, "What is it?" he asked turning to look at his violet eyed doppelganger.

"Let's make a thunder storm! If we make a thunder storm, they will not only have to worry about all of us but they will need to worry about being struck by lightning and their wings becoming heavy after being water logged from the pelting rain. That will give us a little bit more of an edge!" Yugi squeezed Yami's biceps tightly his violet orbs meeting Yami's crimson begging for Yami to agree with him.

"Good idea! Let's do it!" Yami exclaimed.

The two tri-colored sirens turned their heads to the clear blue sky. Yugi summoned water molecules within the air to combine and form a large black cloud above them. Yami added an electrical current to the cloud charging it for lightning strikes. A brilliant white-blue flash of lighting danced across the sky mere seconds later followed shortly by a loud crash of thunder around them.

Two dragons carrying one rider each arrived and hovered over Yugi and Yami. Ryou was holding on tight to the golden dragon scales of Malik while Bakura rode atop the dark bronze back of Marik. The dragons growled deep in their throats; licking their lips for the oncoming enemies as they watched the rapid approach of the swarm of harpies and goblins.

"Be careful flying around you two! We just summoned a thunderstorm," Yami hollered up at Malik and Marik.

"Oh..is that what that is? Thanks for letting us know, Yami. I really didn't know what that thing was," Bakura replied sarcastically pointing at the dark black cloud pouring down rain on them. The rain pelted both the dragons and their riders. Bakura and Ryou's long white hair already drenched and matter to their skin. Bakura shook his hair sending water droplets flying everywhere as he pushed his hair out of his dark chocolate eyes.

Anzu glided over next to the dragons; her hair once again long and white; her eyes displaying hardly any color at all and her skin deathly pale. She grinned maniacally; excited to scream herself hoarse at these harpies waging war on her friends and the other sirens.

"Where are Joey and Tristan?" Yugi asked his friends hovering above them.

"They are wolfing out on the island," Bakura responded glancing down at the siren army. Judging from the size of the black cloud approaching and size of the siren army, the sirens were in deep touble. All they could do was fight their hardest. Their war was about to begin.

**A/N: Oooo cliffy! Don't kill me! Next chapter is the long awaited war between the sirens and harpies! Oh and the harpies' goblin allies! Oh meh gosh what are the sirens to do? *smirk***


	42. Chapter 42 - Chaos Reigns Supreme

**A/N: Well...here it is. The long anticipated war chapter. Oh how I hope you enjoy it! *bites lip***

**/Thoughts/**

***Mind Link***

The large waves rolled over him; the dark ocean surrounded him. The ocean's rage causing waves larger than many buildings in Domino. Lightning flashed above; followed by an ear splitting crash of thunder. The loud thunder sounded like the sky itself had ripped open.

Sounds of battle raged all around him. Screams and roars almost fully drowned out by the surrounding storm. A flash of feathers blocked his vision momentarily before he heard a familiar baritone voice beside him yell, "Get back. Don't you lay even a claw on him!" A burst of lightning escaped the tanned hand next to him. The lightning easily finding its target. An ear piercing screech tore through the air as feathers fell from above raining down around Yugi as the harpy's lifeless electrocuted body dropped into the ocean adding to the already torrential driven waves.

The dragons circled the entire area overhead; their powerful jaws clamping down on any harpy or goblin they could get to. Blood rained from the heavens mixing with the pure water produced by the storm. Marik and Malik breathed fire as often as they possibly could, scorching any enemies within range.

Ryou clung tightly to Malik; his lithe form flattened against the golden dragon and moved with each maneuver Malik performed. Bakura tightened his legs around Marik's bronze scaled back; using both of his hands to control the surrounding shadows. He turned the storm's very darkness into a weapon itself. The shadows clawed at the harpies in ways that shadows should never be capable of doing in the first place. Bakura's power enabling the shadows to manifest as physical entities in order wreck havoc on the unsuspecting harpies and goblins. The harpies' angered high pitch screams filled the air.

Anzu glided to and fro dodging lightning, harpy talons, and goblin spears. Each time she focused her attention on a specific goblin or harpy, she wailed at the top of her lungs. Blood erupted from their ears as their ear drums burst. They clawed at their scalps and eyes going mad from the high pitch screaming before their heart gave out sending them plummeting into the ocean.

The water controlling sirens sent powerful water spouts to scatter the harpies and goblins; breaking up any groups or attack formations they attempted to creat in addition to pelting their enemies with wave after forceful wave; knocking a few of them completely unconscious.

As water drenched the harpies and goblins, they became vulnerable to the other siren abilities and attacks. The ice sirens were able to freeze their drenched enembies whereas the heat sirens heated the water covering the harpies and goblins; scalding their very skin.

With the sirens' attention elsewhere, a myriad of goblins dove into the water and attacked them. Yami winced as he felt a sharp scrap run across his tail. He growled as he lowered himself back into the water; coming face to face with a snarling razor toothed goblin. He glanced down at his tail seeing the blade did not even breach the top layer of scales. He narrowed his crimson orbs at the creature that took a swipe at him. Launching himself at the goblin, he pulled the green struggling creature down into the dark bowels of the ocean. He eventually maneuvered the sword from the small vicious green creature. With a booming battle cry, Yami beheaded the goblin with its own sword; staining the water surrounding them a dark blood red.

Joey and Tristan ran on all fours howling and tackling any harpy or goblin that dared fly low enough to the island. The crimson life force of goblins and harpies alike dripped from their snarling saliva covered muzzles. They paused to shake their water logged fur before they continued running rampant around the island.

A large group of goblins landed on the island along with a handful of harpies. They charged after the werewolves screaming as they raised their spears and swords at the two fur covered creatures. The harpies knocked them down and clawed at their fur covered flesh. The harpies and goblins fully overwhelmed the two werewolves. The goblins stabbed at Joey and Tristan repeatedly before leaving the werewolves to die on the island. Joey and Tristan whimpered as they dragged themselves as close to each other as they could possibly get.

Anzu's sharp banshee ears picked up the pain filled cries of Tristan. She glided over to the island; landing next to the severely injured duo.

"Joey! Tristan!" tears brimmed her colorless eyes. She gently pat her injured friends. "Ryou…I need to get Ryou!" She exclaimed jumping into the air and gliding back into the chaos of the battle. She located Malik and Ryou after several minutes of searching. She feared those several minutes may have cost Joey and Tristan their lives. A harpy clawed at Malik's golden scales trying to break through the armor that the scales provided. Malik had a harpy in one claw, a goblin in the other, and a dark brown arm sticking out of his blood soaked jaws. He clenched his claws closed breaking every bone within the bodies of the harpy and goblin in his grip.

"Ryou get that bitch off of my side!" Malik roared. Ryou turned and sent a white spark flying at the harpy. The overly bright light blinding the creature momentarily and dazing it long enough for Anzu to finish it off.

"Malik!" Anzu hollered over the thunder claps and battle cries.

The golden dragon glanced over at the banshee, "Malik! You need to get Ryou to the island! Tristan and Joey are badly hurt and need to be healed!"

The dragon nodded his head as he dove downward towards the island. He and Anzu landed next to the dieing duo. The healing elf slid off of Malik's back; he grasped onto Marik's golden wing as he steadied his wobbling legs. Ryou sat on his knees in between Joey and Tristan; a hand hovering over each of them. A warm bright yellow glow shone down from his hands onto the injured werewolves.

More harpies and goblins landed on the island; their eyes locked on the light elf healing the work they had already done. Malik roared as he turned towards their foes. He placed himself between the group and Ryou; protecting the light elf as he healed Joey and Tristan. Anzu glided up next to Malik; a smirk passing over her lips.

Anzu caught several goblins and a harpy in her gaze as she screamed herself hoarse. Malik swiped his powerful claws knocking the remaining goblins and harpies down. He trampled them; crushing their bodies underfoot while his jaws locked on arms, legs, heads; any limb he could manage to snake his tongue around was eaten.

Ryou ran up to Malik, "They are as good as new! Let's go!" the albino elf hollered as he climbed onto Malik's back again.

The golden dragon glanced over to see the werewolves back on their four legs running amok around the island once again. The dragon smirked as he flapped his wings; launching himself and the light elf straight back into battle.

Two harpies took a dramatic dive; grasping two tan arms within their claws. They picked Yami up out of the water. He grunted swinging his tail from side to side trying to get the harpies to drop him. A goblin flying by on his manticore threw his spear plunging it straight into Yami's chest. The spear went all the way through but did not fully exit Yami's body. Yami cried out in pain; his screams lost in the sounds of battle. His crimson orbs glanced down at the part of the spear sticking out of his chest before glancing over his shoulder to see a blood drenched spear head poking out of his back. He wheezed and coughed; the metallic taste of his life essence played on his taste buds.

"No! Yami!" Yugi cried out in anger. His violet orbs glowed brightly as he took control of one of the harpies. He forced the creature to release its hold on Yami's arm. The other harpy looked angrily at her sister before she realized it was not her sister controlling her actions. Yugi forced the harpy to attack her sister clawing at her face; one eye bursting when the claw ruptured it. The harpies claw ran all the way down her sister; the blood spilling out of her like a waterfall onto Yami. Her grip loosened on the tan muscular arm as she felt her life slip away. Yami's limp body was dropped back into the ocean. Yugi flew the harpy towards Marik who made quick work of her when Yugi forced her to fly directly into the dragon's mouth.

His violet orbs dimmed as he returned to his own vision and body. Yugi wrapped Yami in his arms, tears streaming down his face, "Yami.." he choked out.

*Push it through, Yugi!* Yami grunted; pain filling each word.

*I…can't..I don't want to hurt you,* Yugi's mental voice shaking as badly as his oral voice would have.

*You have to, Yugi! I can't heal if you don't push it out!* Yami grunted clutching onto his petite look-a-like. Yugi nodded, his heart pounding as he grabbed the end of the spear sticking out of Yami's chest. He held his breath as he pushed as hard as he could; forcing the spear the rest of the way into Yami. The crimson eyed siren screamed; his grip tightening on Yugi.

The petite siren shifted to the other side of his beloved. Yugi grasped the spear near the tip and pulled the remaining section of the spear out of Yami releasing the long wooden weapon into the ocean depths. He shifted once last time placing him in front of Yami.

He entwined their hands, *Take some of my energy to heal!*

Yugi could feel Yami shaking violently, *No, Aibou. I will be okay.*

*Do it now! Please, Yami. I am begging you!* Yugi pleaded.

Yami nodded; his resolve disintegrating under Yugi's sweet pleas, *Okay. Just a little.* The crimson eyed siren tightened the grip on Yugi's hands. The violet eyed siren felt the familiar tingling sensation coursing through his hands and up his arms. He watched as the large gaping hole in Yami's chest mended itself within seconds.

Yugi crushed his lips to Yami's, *Thank the gods you have the ability to self heal so rapidly!*

Yami rested his head against Yugi's shoulder momentarily, *Love, we have to get back to fighting.* Yugi nodded as they both turned their gazes upwards; the battle continued to rage around them. Yami sent several lighting bolts out electrocuting the harpies and goblins above him.

A hard figure rammed itself into Bakura's tense form; knocking him completely off of Marik's back. The shadow elf was pushed into the ocean by a harpy. She clawed at his chest ripping at his shirt; leaving large cuts down his muscular torso.

The shadow elf cackled, "Nice. Now it is my turn." He gabbed his dagger resting in the holster on his waist and stabbed it into the harpy's gut. He dragged the blade across her stomach spilling her intestines out of her feathered body and into the water. Barkura smirked; an evil glint in his dark chocolate orbs as he licked the blood off of his blade.

"I've had better," He mused watching the harpy sink into the dark ocean reaches. "Hey, Yugi!"

The petite siren spun when he heard his name being called, "What are you doing down here, Bakura?"

"Was knocked off of Marik's back. Can I get a lift back up?" Bakura asked holstering his dagger.

"You bet!" Yugi used a powerful water spout to push Bakura out of the ocean and back up into the battle above. He landed hard on Marik's back; clutching his family jewels and groaning.

"Good of you to drop in," Marik cackled.

"Shut up, psycho!" Bakura roared as he brought the shadows back into the fight.

Marik chomped down on another harpy, the feathers falling from his mouth as he hummed happily. Such a bloodbath. He grinned; his dark lilac orbs searching for more chaos to cause.

A horn sounded in the distance. The remaining harpies and goblins turned from the battle; retreating. The battered and blood covered sirens and friends watched in surprise as their enemies scrambled to escape.

"We did it!" Yami cheered. Sirens all around erupted into a frenzied cheer. "Yugi! Can you believe we did it?!" Yami spun around searching for his petite doppelganger. Yami's smile fell as his crimson orbs gazed around for Yugi; unable to find him. "Yugi! Where are you?" He hollered; worry beginning to plague his mind.

*Yugi?* he reached out through their mind link.

*I'm…on…the..beach of the…..* Yugi's mind link went silent for several seconds, *the island.*

Yami dove into the blood filled ocean; swimming as fast as he could over to the island. After several painstaking minutes of searching, Yami located Yugi laying on the beach. He pulled himself up next to the petite youth. Yugi's form was mostly in the water; his head and shoulders resting on the sand.

"Yugi?" Yami turned the angelic face towards his. The violet orbs cracked open. His energy fading away rapidly.

"Yami," the petite siren lifted a shaky hand to trace Yami's face.

"What happened? What is wrong with you?" Yami asked gazing into the violet pools of Yugi's eyes.

"Man..ti..core venom," Yugi whispered. Yami's crimson orbs traveled down as the waves receded revealing Yugi's petite form covered in manticore barbs.

"No! Yugi! You have to hang in there. We need to find a healer," a tear streamed down the beautiful tan cheeks.

"It is too late, Yami. There is too much venom," Yugi's eyes started to close.

"No! You need to stay awake! Focus, Yugi! Keep your eyes open and your mind alert!" Yami began quickly removing the barbs and sucking at the small venom filled holes; spitting out the venom that pooled in his mouth.

"Stop, Yami. It is no good," the petite siren's head drifted to the side as he struggled to keep it up.

"Ryou! Yvette!" Yami yelled at the top of his lungs loud enough to grab the attention of the near by sirens.

"What's wrong, Yami?" Nicasio swam closer to the island.

"Yugi needs to be healed! We need Yvette and Ryou!" Yami responded.

"I will find them!" Nicasio dove into the swarms of chattering and cheering sirens.

Each second felt like eternity to Yami. He had removed all of the barbs and sucked out as much venom as he was able. He knew that wouldn't be enough. The rest of the venom was too deep. Yugi needed healing…**now**.

Malik landed on the beach carrying Ryou. The light elf ran over to Yugi; kicking up mud as he slid into the shallow ocean waves.

"Yami, what happened to him?!" Ryou asked frantically starting to heal the petite siren.

"Manticore venom," the crimson eyed siren answered. Ryou's face visibly paled.

"I need help. I can't heal that kind of venom alone. Especially when there is this much of it," Ryou frowned.

"That is why Nicasio found me!" Yvette appeared in the shallows next to them, "Move Yami, I need to be next to Yugi." The Egyptian siren gulped as he backed up allowing Yvette to slide in next to Yugi. She pulled herself into a sitting position. Worry crossing her green orbs as she glanced down at Yugi. The petite youth's violet orbs had since closed; sweat droplets formed on his brow as his body fought for survival.

Yvette shoved water onto Yugi's chest and wounds. Her hands hovered over his chest next to Ryou's. The two healers pouring all of their remaining energy into saving Yugi.


	43. Chapter 43 - Bath Company

**A/N: Well everyone..this is it. This is the last chapter for Uncovering the Truth. I truly hope you enjoyed this story. I enjoyed writing it and appreciate all of you reading it and I greatly appreciate those who reviewed, favorited, and followed it. You are all to die for amazing *hugs and cookies all around.* I hope you continue to follow me and my work. Thank you all! You are the best! **

**/Thoughts/**

***Mind Link***

Violet orbs slowly fluttered opened. His eyes burned as he squinted trying to clear the blurriness from his vision. He felt like he was dead. Every muscle in his body screamed in agony. He shifted his position which proved to be a mistake. If the thought he was in agony before, that was nothing compared to what he faced after moving.

*Easy… easy.. dearheart,* Yami's deep baritone voice caresses his mind causing helping his body and mind relax a little bit.

*Am I dead?* Yugi asked. He couldn't see anything around him. His world was a complete blur.

*No, Aibou. You are not dead,* Yugi could hear the comfort and reassurance behind Yami's worlds.

*I feel like I should be. Why do I hurt so much and why can't I see?*

*Do you remember the end of the war?* Yami asked. Yugi felt a gentle touch start at his shoulder and trace down his torso to his lower abdomen.

*I remember helping Bakura get back up to Marik's back and* Yugi paused, his brows furrowed in thought.

*And?* Yami prompted.

*I don't remember after that,* Yugi admitted sadly.

*A goblin on a maticore attacked. The maticore threw its venom laced barbs at you,* Yami reminded him, *We almost lost you. Ryou and Yvette have been working nonstop to heal you. Several other siren healers came to help allowing Ryou and Yvette a chance to rest. You still have some venom in you. That is why you are in so much pain and feel like you are on the verge of dying,* the baritone voice echoed within his head as it explained the situation.

*Oh. Wait how is Ryou underwater?*

*He's not my love. We are at a hotel in Chile. Ryou needed to have full access to heal you and it would not be possible for him stay that long under water,* Yami chuckled.

*That makes sense..Is blurred vision part of that? Will I ever be able to fully see again?* Yugi gulped afraid to hear the answer.

*Yes, that is part of it. Thankfully, it is a temporary side effect. Once the venom is fully purged, you will be able to see again.*

*How do you know so much about this?* Yugi asked.

*We have all been pouring over books studying manticores, their venom, and how best to heal you,* Yami's hand moved from the youth's abdomen to his face. The warm hands tracing his features lovingly, *You really should rest now, Yugi. The more you rest, the faster you will heal.*

*I hurt too much to sleep,* Yugi whimpered.

"What is he saying, Yami?" Bakura's voice broke the silence within the room.

"He said he is in too much pain to go back to sleep," Yami responded a frown gracing his tan features pulling his dusky lips downward.

"I can fix that for him. One quick jolt to the head will have him sleeping nice and sound," Bakura grinned mischievously playing with a small wooden gavel. Where he obtained it, no one wanted to know.

"Kura!" Ryou's soft English accent reprimanded the shadow elf in a voice that sounded far past the point of exhausted.

Bakura sighed heavily, "You should get some rest."

"I'm fine," Ryou's voice did not raise above a whisper as he positioned himself next to the petite siren once again, "Yugi, where are you hurting the most?"

Yugi tried to open his mouth but found he did not have any energy for verbal communication. He groaned, *Everywhere, but if I have to pick a single place, I would say my head.*

"He said his head," Yami relayed to Ryou. The silver haired light elf nodded hovering his hands over Yugi's tri-colored scalp. The petite siren feeling instant relief. Granted his head still felt like it would come open right down the center with the sharp pain radiating through his skull; the pain was closer to manageable than what it was previously. After several minutes of feeling the warm relief showering him from Ryou's healing, his mind slipped into unconsciousness.

\/\/\/

Deep violet pools fluttered open; his vision slowly coming into focus, /Thank the gods I can see this time!/ He hesitantly shifted his limbs feeling his muscles give little resistance to his movements. Aside from being slightly sore, he felt pretty good. Darkness engulfed the room; the only light being the soft glow of the moon pouring through the open curtains.

Yugi felt added weight on his stomach and one side of the bed dipped lower than the other. His violet orbs glanced down to see Ryou's think flowing silver hair shimmer in the moonlight. The light elf completely knocked out; his head resting on Yugi's stomach; one arm draped across the siren's hips. Yugi smiled at his elven friend feeling an overwhelming sense of appreciation for everything all of his friends had done for not only him, but the entire siren community.

Yugi glanced around the room locating Yami passed out in one of the chairs near the window. Bakura asleep in the other chair, his chin propped up on his palm as his head leaned dangerously to the side; mere seconds away from falling off of his palm.

Yugi shifted out from underneath Ryou's head; gently lowering the elf's head onto the bed before tiptoeing into the bathroom. /I need a bath…desperately!/ He giggled closing the door behind him. He pushed the drain stopper down in the overly large marble tub before releasing the flow of warm water. He lowered himself into the bathtub propping his feet up on the ledge watching the soft pink skin turn into golden specked violet scales. His tail too large to fit into the bathtub draped over the edge and swayed side to side.

Yugi sighed sinking down submerging his head in the water letting go of the residual stress of war. The sirens were safe. The sirens were united. There was only one thing left for them to do. An election to crown the next siren ruler.

The door cracked open softly; not alerting the relaxing siren of another's presence.

*I am so relieved to see you up and about, Aibou,* the deep silken voice sending chills down his lithe form; even though he was submerged in warm water.

*Thank you for all of your help,* Yugi propped himself up on his elbows; his violet orbs meeting the deep crimson of the Egyptian siren. *Would you like to join me?* Yugi smiled up at Yami; the Egyptian's cheeks turning as red as the tips of his hair.

Yami gulped as he slid out of his clothing and into the bathtub behind Yugi; his tan legs forming into thick crimson scales. Yami lifted Yugi's form onto his lap as his tail spilled over the side of the edge next to Yugi's.

The petite siren curled the end of his tail around Yami's as he lay his head down on the tan chiseled torso. The gentle beat of Yami's heart and the soft sound of oxygen entering the siren's lungs before making its escape through the dusky lips soothed Yugi down to his core.

"Now that you are feeling better, the sirens will want to hold the election for the ruler," Yami whispered; his smooth voice reverberating through Yugi's ears.

"Who have they nominated for the ruler?" Yugi asked glancing up into the deep crimson pools.

"Nicasio, Malachite, and us," Yami responded.

"Us? You and me?" Yugi asked raising a delicate ebony eyebrow.

"Yes, they nominated both of us," Yami chuckled.

"When is the election?" Yugi's fingers traced the Yami's sides earning a shudder from the Egyptian siren.

"Most likely today. They wanted to elect the ruler as soon as you woke up. They are not ones to waste time," Yami closed his eyes; tilting his head back while Yugi's fingers explored his bare chest and shoulders.

"Today?!" Yugi squeaked sitting up in the bathtub.

"Are you two throwing a party in here?" Ryou peaked his head inside giggling at the two sirens in the large bathtub.

"Yes! And you are going to crash the party!" Ryou squeaked as strong arms hoisted him off the floor and dropped him into the tub. He landed on Yugi's lap still fully clothed. Water cascaded over the tub's ledge with the added body displacing the water.

"Bakura!" Ryou pouted; his clothing fully drenched.

"Scoot over, I'm joining you!" Bakura grinned wiggling into the bathtub with the other three forcing a space for himself.

"Do you mind, Bakura?" Yugi giggled.

"Not at all!" the shadow elf stretched his long limbs; draping them over Yami, Yugi, and Ryou. A smirk played across his lips while he splashed at the already drenched light elf.

"What am I going to do with you, Kura?" Ryou shook his head, a soft smile tugging at his delicate features. The tri-colored sirens shrugged before meeting each other in a soul shattering passionate kiss.

"Get a room," Bakura smirked.

"We already have one," Yami returned the smirk wholeheartedly.

\/\/\/

The elections were held later that day. The entire population showing up to participate in an event that they had not held in centuries. Everyone wanted to be part of history in the making. They were united and voting for their king.

The tri-colored doppelgangers won in an almost unanimous vote and were crowned as the Ocean Kings; to rule over all sirens. It was decided that the sirens that wanted to return home were welcome to do so as long as they still abide by the laws established by the Sirens of Legend.

Yugi and Yami ruled the siren population with firm but very fair laws. They brought much needed long lasting peace to the siren community opening up communication and visitation between the siren clans. They turned a civilization that survived into a growing thriving entity allow the siren population to live happily ever after.


	44. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay okay! By popular demand, here is the epilogue. This should tie up some of the loose ends for you. I apologize that it is so short and if it is a little boring *smiles.***

The election changed everything for the tri-colored look-a-likes. Any plans Yugi and Yami had for the future dramatically forced to change as the new responsibility of ruling the Sirens cropped up when the results of the election were announced.

Yugi pleaded with Marik, Malik, Bakura, and Ryou to bring his grandfather to the ocean surrounding the palace. He explained how much he needed his grandfather and how difficult the journey from Japan to the Pacific Ocean near Chile was when swimming the full distance. Marik and Bakura agreed to bring Solomon to the castle where he would remain with Yugi and Yami.

Both tri-colored youths felt honored to be the ones elected to rule; however, as they were so young, neither had any clue on how best to approach their new roles. The doppelgangers were provided a crash course in politics and the basics on how to govern the siren nation. They were expected to evolve with experience.

Sirens who specialized in world history, science, math, politics, and mythology arrived at the palace to continue Yugi and Yami's schooling. The two kings took turns; alternating days when they would be taking lessons and holding court while they finished their lessons.

Solomon, Malachite, and Nicasio provided to be valuable sources of information and guidance to the young kings. Providing them with all of the help they needed in order to succeed. It took years for Yugi and Yami to obtain the required knowledge and experience to feel comfortable enough to rule on their own.

Once the tri-colored sirens became accustomed to their new life and ruling over the siren population, they took trips several times per year to Japan in order to visit their friends. Anzu always kept a trunk hidden on the beach that contained clean towels and clothing for Yugi and Yami when they visited. Yvette decided to return to teaching and would visit the palace during the winter and summer breaks. Yugi and Yami would stop by her classroom to see her during their visits to Japan.

During their rule, Yugi and Yami worked hard to maintain the balance of work and play; promoting that the balance between the two resulted in a happy and successful lifestyle. They attended weddings, birthdays, funerals, etc. They were constantly involved with the siren community; not wanting to isolate themselves from their people resulting in the tri-colored sirens leading a very full and happy life as they ruled the siren population.


End file.
